<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[时空时] 爱之方舟（coc跑团记录） by hagane001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591029">[时空时] 爱之方舟（coc跑团记录）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001'>hagane001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1.仍然是代餐团<br/>cp是时空时，世上怎会有这么冷的cp，人饿极了是可以为所欲为的…<br/>本次采用的骰子机器人（？）是KP做的黄昏骰子，全程非常本格地在吃醋着，因此文中会出现吐槽骰子的对话。<br/>不管怎么说，towa酱真可爱啊。</p><p>2.原模组<br/>近日大人气的粉红模组《爱的方舟》，经过KP的修改，调整成了维多利亚时代模组。</p><p>3.CAST<br/>原模组：＠gerous_TRPG<br/>KP：K.K. -NPC：Toki·Ocarina<br/>PL：法 -PC：Sora·Skyward<br/>OB：百百，卡卡，轩鱼</p><p>4.预警<br/>仍然是充满字母的操作，互攻有。本回为导入回，暂且涉及不多，之后出现了会依次写明…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>模组概要：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>你接到了一个委托，是去参加弗雷泽医院院长、卫斯理·弗雷泽主办的船上派对，而据传他本人则涉嫌人口买卖。</p>
  <p>然而，这个派对有一个参加条件——登船的必须是主从关系的两人组。</p>
  <p>你会和你的搭档一起乘船调查。</p>
  <p>即使是假的主从关系，ta脖子上的这枚项圈就是隶属的证明。</p>
  <p>不管你们的本来是怎样的关系，都不会有人对此感到惊讶。</p>
  <p>只要项圈还在，你们都是因爱而生的主仆关系。</p>
  <p>
    <strong>——不论它是什么形式。</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>玩家人数：1人</p>
  <p>推荐技能：交涉、心理学、侦察、聆听、闪避、战斗技能</p>
  <p>备注：粉红、推荐不过低的DEX（敏捷）</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>以上OK？</p>
  <p>GO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【kk和法法口嗨后事前准备好的KPC/PC人物背景】</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>维多利亚时代背景（<strike>比较腐朽，很不美国</strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KPC：</strong>
</p><p>时哥，家族古老，家族历史可追溯至金雀花王朝（1200s）。世袭爵位。母亲有王室旁支家族血统。</p><p>父亲老来得子，时又是家中唯一继承人，顺理成章袭承家中伯爵爵位。本人拥有一头十分高贵优雅的金发。</p><p>从小与王室往来，关系亲近。曾在少年时代（15岁）得到女王赐婚王室远亲，但因对方早逝而作罢。</p><p> </p><p>目前27岁，是上院政坛新星，伯爵爵位，骑士团团长。</p><p>性格冷僻，理智冷静，加上身份高贵，实力强悍，所以也颇为高傲，对看不惯的人会毫不客气地优雅嘲讽，毒舌相向。</p><p>初入政坛便展露头角，言辞犀利，头脑清晰。伶牙俐齿，作风凌厉，主张改革和新政，外加家族历史和外表加乘，得到党内大力支持，风头一时无两。但也因劲头过盛而树立了敌对党和保守派内的不少政敌，被保守派们嘲讽为没有家族势力什么都不是，不过是只「不知天高地厚的雏鸟」。</p><p> </p><p>从小就因为身为家族继承人而被自然而然寄与的期望所带来的压力加身。本人性格极不服输，身份又敏感，外加其他家族虎狼环伺。认为万众瞩目之下出任何差池都会万劫不复，生活如履薄冰。</p><p>进入政坛后加上更为繁重的工作压力，令时不久后遵从本心，成为伦敦秘密字/母/圈私人俱乐部的成员，依靠字母行为解压。</p><p> </p><p>在圈内从来都戴着面具，身份隐秘，但存在感十分知名。是镇圈大佬，且是<strike>说一不零的铁1</strike>（。大多圈内人都在猜测甚至下注时哥到底会被谁拿下（。</p><p> </p><p>虽然在圈内玩很大，但却错过了最纯粹的感情部分。自从伤了空哥右眼后，一直心存愧疚，近乎不要命地在政坛打拼，也是为了能够更好地保护为国家服务的空哥。</p><p>在伦敦南肯辛顿有分邸。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PC：</strong>
</p><p>空哥，vanilla人（。），家族和时相比只能算新米贵族，家族历史从汉诺威王室统治时开始（1700s），因英国海外扩张而搭上顺风车，从事大量贸易活动，积累了相当多的财富。</p><p> </p><p>家族在贸易方面手段颇多，从不介意使用黑白两道，因此也被王室看中而加封，荣耀和爵位是几辈人以双手沾满鲜血换来。获加封后，家族事务分为两派。这一代由优秀而有政治天赋的长子（前世）继承父亲的上院席位和爵位，负责家族事务的明面。在和时决斗事件后，被父亲发现了另一面有天赋的次子空则接管了家族事务的暗面，成为帝国阴影中的保护者和清道夫。</p><p> </p><p>目前28岁，（<strike>中二的</strike>）剑桥使徒之一（丁尼生所在秘密结社，信条是宁叛国不叛友）。住在家族伦敦南肯辛顿分邸。为避嫌，和哥哥以及时都不住得很近。哥哥前世是上院<strike>正道的光</strike>（。</p><p>表面是家族贸易负责人，外表只是个游手好闲嘻嘻哈哈的纨绔。背里则因为贸易行为，经手医疗，药物，香料，军火等生意，拥有私人佣兵团，在阴影中为家族和时哥的政治行为扫清障碍，也为女王从事一些暗中调查和清理工作。</p><p> </p><p>维多利亚时代，因英国与日益崛起的德国关系紧张，空偶尔会得女王授意，使用自己的地下资源配合苏格兰场进行隐秘间谍活动。本次船上买卖也有自己家族和女王的利害关系，加之女王授意，才前往查看。</p><p>曾在女王御前的击剑比赛上拔得头筹，加之后来行动屡获成功，得女王赏识。虽身为没有继承权的次子，却也被破格加封为子爵。</p><p>看起来有些不器用（<strike>很菜</strike>），总是不知所谓地抓头发或呵呵笑，因此经常被时毒舌，然而在某些方面关键时刻格外可靠。性格中有会因特定情况而切黑的部分。</p><p>战斗上是天才，惯用右手。右眼没受伤前右手使剑，右眼受伤后距离感变得很差，远处完全看不清，只能看清极近距离的事物，无奈更换左手，决定弃剑持枪，因为瞄准只需要一只眼睛（左眼），可以让单眼发挥最大价值，而右眼只要近距离看着时就好。</p><p>右眼刚受伤时戴了许久的眼罩，痊愈后留下疤痕，但眯着眼睛笑起来会看不见，也不会显得很凶。</p><p>自幼驯染时就只喜欢时一个，但因诸多顾虑，从未告白。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KPC/PC关系：</strong>
</p><p>两人家族世代交好，空时从小是幼驯染，一起长大求学。自小便是贵族学校成员。</p><p> </p><p>在X顿公学期间，双双对击剑产生兴趣。空在击剑上更有天赋，却总在排名战上对时相让，每次都让相同的分数。</p><p>时内心无法割舍的骑士魂认为击剑这种高贵的行为要打就要堂堂正正，所以对空向自己放水感到十分不满。屡次在比赛中想要试探空的实力，却被空要么点到即止，要么主动弃剑认输，因此很是生气。</p><p> </p><p>阿时：可恶，给我认真一点啊！</p><p>空空：诶w</p><p> </p><p>成长期就一直存在的各方势力对时这个家族唯一继承人的注视，令他时刻感到自己不做好不行。所以当时压力太大时，也会找空哥陪他比剑发泄压力。</p><p>因为空并非长子，没有继承负担，哥哥前世也很优秀，反而让空十分自由，在自己擅长的领域更易成才，所以时哥有时也会暗暗羡慕空。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>15岁时，原本可以成为时哥极大助力的女王指定联姻对象早夭，令时的心境一度濒临崩溃。</p><p>虽然与对方只是政治联姻，两人并没见过面，也无甚爱情可言，但对方的政治身份是非常重要的砝码。</p><p>时找到空，以击剑方式发泄失望的情绪。</p><p>空因为时暂时不用结婚而内心松了口气，安慰的话也没有说到重点，反而被时认为是空觉得自己家族有女王额外青眼而假惺惺地安抚自己，烦躁中不由得对空拔剑相向，在一众围观的学生面前提出决斗。</p><p> </p><p>彼时两人穿着白色的击剑训练服，马靴，甚至没戴防具。时二话不说剑尖已经点了过来，攻势凌厉</p><p>空则一边打哈哈：诶？哈……不好吧，消消气嘛</p><p>时：少废话，决斗</p><p>空：呜，可我不要跟你决斗啊……（一边说一边用剑格挡</p><p> </p><p>时哥打起来十分疯，不仅因为有人围观，想起自己人生中那无数双等着看他出丑的眼睛，又想起过去空对自己的放水，额外觉得对方的笑脸惹人生厌，不由得手上用了全力</p><p>空渐渐没有余裕继续放水，于是也逐渐认真起来。</p><p>最后一击时，空哥醒转，对时的攻击原本势在必得，这一刻硬生生留了后手，心中也愿将胜利拱手相让，只要对方可以消气。</p><p>但打的发疯的时哥则没有注意到，看到空生硬地转过剑势，内心更被激起了火：刚才在未婚妻的事上你假惺惺的可怜我，现在在剑术上竟然又来可怜我，可恶……</p><p>于是手一下没有收住，剑尖猛地挑破了空右眼上方眉骨直到额角。空顿时血流满面，右眼几乎失明。</p><p> </p><p>时见到血，立刻停剑，先是愣愣地站在原地，随后赶紧上前询问空的伤势。</p><p>空后退两步，一只手捂着血流不止的眼睛，一边笑着说：是你赢了，你赢得堂堂正正。诶，我？我没事，一点小伤……</p><p>时哥内心大乱，只好赶快通知还在X顿高年级的学长前世。前世惊讶之余让时继续回去上课并控制情绪，同时因为空的伤势较为惨烈，带去其他地方可能引人耳目，于是决定用私人马车带空回距离比较近的自家疗伤。</p><p> </p><p>马车上，前世询问空事情来由，他肯定自己的弟弟绝不会在剑术上输于人。空坦白了对时的想法，并央求哥哥不要告诉他人，否则会影响世代交好的两个家族，对父亲只说是自己不小心失手即可。</p><p>面对半边脸沾满鲜血却还在一味为时求情的弟弟，前世叹口气，只得答应。</p><p> </p><p>回到家中，父亲正和母亲和几位朋友下午茶议事。半边身体是血的空走进门，顿时被不少人看到。</p><p>夫人吓得花容失色，手中的茶也泼在地上。女仆赶紧迎上去询问，大少爷只是叹气摇头，而小少爷却只是抓着头发无所谓地笑着抓了抓头发，眼睛血淋淋地说着自己没事。</p><p> </p><p>在这样莫名的画面里，父亲突然看到了次子在黑色世界中生存的潜质：阳光下，那张血淋淋的脸上竟然还能露出清澈的笑容。如果那是别人的血，或许也能这样笑着吧……</p><p> </p><p>因为维多利亚时代的英国流言蜚语颇多，空出了决斗而输给他人的事，不愿明说原因，又顾忌隔壁世代交好的时家的古老身份，只能自己吞下。加之空不可能说出任何对时不利的话，所以只是笑呵呵地对外说是自己失手输掉，成为了当时极大的笑柄，因此也算半毁了空在明面上的政治前途。</p><p> </p><p>虽然空的父亲早猜到事情原委，但空一家人并没有责怪时。不过一时之间这件事造成了两家表面和气背地不和的传闻，空也因输掉决斗成为公学内被大家嘲笑的对象。</p><p>空哥本人很无所谓：嘛，只要他开心就好了……</p><p> </p><p>因为在决斗场安抚时哥，从学校赶回家中又耽搁了些时间，空的右眼没有痊愈，瞳孔之上总蒙着阴影。觉得被人问起来解释很麻烦，于是索性总是笑眯眯地用微笑掩盖伤痕。有时会需要戴单片眼镜。</p><p> </p><p>养伤期间戴着眼罩，在学校里被大家指指点点，本人只是无所谓地揉揉脑袋。</p><p>站一旁看着他的时却非常生气，默默把所有嘲笑过空的人的脸都记在心里，决心日后一一报复回来。</p><p> </p><p>因为这件事，时的家族对空的家族心存愧疚，日后前世进入政坛也有时家族的一手提携。前世在政见上与时相近，两人成为上院中的互相助力。</p><p>前世人望很高，又是非常儒雅的政客。和时与空是另外一种不同的气质和才华，正道之光，人望之才（</p><p> </p><p>空和兄长是全然不同的气质。原本空的家族为空安排的未来也是从政，所以之前一直往这个方向用心培养，但空被笼罩在兄长的光环下，明明也颇有能力和优秀，却只被家族视为长男的助力。</p><p>经此一役，空被父亲发现了意外的才能，加之本人从小莫名地喜欢科学和外来文化，六分仪和手枪等物玩得很溜，于是从此接管包括军火生意在内的黑色家族事业。不仅保护自家，还继而保护时的家业。</p><p>兄长前世事后有对父亲告知原委，但父亲只是点点头默认了他的行为，内心对此次发现次男潜在的资质其实十分赞许。</p><p> </p><p>在无法用剑后，空内心：不能用剑的话，要如何保护那个人呢……</p><p>因为接管军火生意，顺理成章地放下了惯用的剑，改为用枪，甚至将枪练成了比剑还要顺手的武器。</p><p>曾经对内心十分歉疚的时笑着说：用枪的话就没有关系，只需要一只眼睛就足够。</p><p> </p><p>虽然枪法熟练之后，会很调皮并有些优雅地在射击后轻松地吹散枪口的余烟，但其实苦练了枪法很久。</p><p>将马的耳朵塞上棉花，在家族马场没日没夜的骑射演武（。</p><p>后来还是女仆慌慌张张跑去告知前世：小少爷练马上枪术，大腿磨的血肉模糊却依旧不肯停手。</p><p>前世兄长赶紧到跑马场，发现弟弟或因右眼受伤后距离感不好，从马背上摔下，正被马拖在地上跑。空不为所动，咬着牙抓住护具束带，一个翻身坐回马上。较大的动作幅度令右眼伤口崩开，血流入眼中，整个人一副杀红了眼的模样。左手平推向前一梭子弹打出，马场尽头一排标靶全中红心。</p><p>前世兄长看的发愣的同时，听到站在他身后的父亲轻轻拍了拍手说：看到了吗，那才是天生的武器。</p><p> </p><p>前世震惊地看了父亲一眼，赶紧上前把马拦下，将双腿发抖的弟弟扶了下来。</p><p>这样摔坏了怎么办？前世兄长问道。</p><p>弟弟被哥哥扶着，脸色苍白，大腿内侧鲜血淋漓，浑身发抖，却只有左手稳得毫无抖动。听到哥哥这样说，只是笑着指指自己的右眼：早已经坏了。如果不能换个方式变强的话……</p><p> </p><p>把空送去休息和治疗后，前世一个儒雅随和的弟控，被气得第一次跑去和父亲理论。</p><p>父亲什么也没说，只是冷漠赞许：这个劲头很好。要继承那些的话，不吃这种程度以上的苦是不行的，这只是开始。</p><p> </p><p>空本质和父亲是同类，哥哥则更多继承了母亲的温柔。所以父亲比哥哥和母亲更能明白空的想法。</p><p> </p><p>时原本因内疚而无法直视空受伤的脸，所以一段时间内与空没有什么交集，甚至颇有疏远，不好意思见他。</p><p>但空却以为，自从决斗后自己被时讨厌了。时如今和其他人一样对自己不搭不理，或许也是害怕被别人看到跟自己在一起而对他的政治前途有损。虽然默默伤心了一下，但也无法可解，只得很识趣地没有去找时。</p><p>很长一段时间内，时并不知道空不惜代价努力没日没夜练枪术的事。</p><p> </p><p>这次听前世说起空在跑马场练枪术受伤，时内心十分愧疚，前来空的家里探病。</p><p>见到空，还没来得及说话，就被躺在床上重新戴上眼罩的空急忙摆手说：你，你不要来看我……你有没有被人看到？趁现在赶快回去……</p><p>外加空哥通常运营哈哈哈地笑着摸头发说自己没事没事</p><p>时见此十分非常悔恨，少见地上前剖白自己，外加歉疚地道歉，以此为契机两人重归于好。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>长大后，当初嘲笑过空哥的人本想与时哥交好，结果却在政治场上被时哥打压到再起不能。</p><p>对方很困惑，认为自己并没有得罪过时哥，茫然又不甘的同时私下找到时哥，想讨个说法。</p><p>时哥坐在沙发上，翘着修长的腿，心不在焉地吹了吹手指：你还记得当初那场决斗之后，你是怎么说的吗？</p><p>对方：啊……？那么早的事？我不过只笑了他一句……</p><p>时哥微微一笑：是呀。你笑了他一句。</p><p> </p><p>步入政坛后，有几次时哥出了比较棘手的事，压力很大，便以此为契机和空哥兄弟友情打/炮过一两次</p><p>但空哥总是不在频道，觉得不过就是兄弟穿女装，解决下突发情况嘛（成年人（。<strike>又没有老婆</strike>（。</p><p>时非常想将空哥拖进自己熟悉的领域，于是有过那么几次把空蒙着眼睛用手铐铐在椅子上，还玩了什么play</p><p>什么用马鞭抚摸人家脸啊，搞搞滴蜡啊</p><p>结果空哥：诶，诶？阿时，家里停电了吗？（</p><p>阿时心里那个烦啊就找个胶带把空哥嘴封上</p><p>空哥呜呜呜呜半天</p><p> </p><p>原本只是很普通地打个飞机，时哥甚至自暴自弃想反正这个木头也不懂，就用嘴让空哥爽了（</p><p>结果空哥报偿心理上来，总想也要回馈时哥一下，于是被空哥服务的那次，时哥爽到飞起，从未有过的爽快（<strike>麒麟淡丽</strike></p><p>爽到内心对自己产生了质疑</p><p>时：我TM这么多年字/母/圈白搞了，竟不如一个vanilla人……</p><p>甚至被搞得很丢脸的去了好几次，自己都忍不住那种（。<strike>还弄到空哥脸上</strike></p><p>空哥猫猫震惊：诶，诶，阿时……这么爽吗？</p><p>（但因为天然工口呀！！！对工口的事有着灵感99无师自通的超强能力……</p><p>精致讲究贵族时，碰到天然工口空，猝不及防被一击即溃的感觉</p><p>时：嗯？嗯？世界还可以这样？？原来生活如此简单</p><p>时哥立刻被vanilla人空掰弯。跟空哥弄过一次之后，从此再也看不上俱乐部的任何……每天心心念念就是怎么把空哥拉进圈和自己绑定</p><p>圈内小M们：大佬退圈？</p><p> </p><p>（<strike>脑海里一句很场面化的台词盘旋不去</strike>）</p><p>阿时被搞得满脸通红，但爽的不行，上气不接下气地问：你、你、你真的是vanilla人吗……都是、从哪里学来的……</p><p>空：嗯？在说什么呀？太难了我听不懂诶。阿时总是说这么多难懂的词，不愧是搞政治的人呢……</p><p>过心理学后的时哥：……你刚才在说假话吧</p><p>空空：诶～？</p><p>时：算、算、算了……呜……</p><p> </p><p>空哥大概只在时哥面前装憨，时哥一走就切黑</p><p>某种程度上时哥反而是被空哥很好地保护着，时哥还不知道，继续张牙舞爪，伶牙俐齿</p><p>时在上院受了气，回来被空安慰：好好，阿时不气不气，吃个鲜奶布蕾好不好？</p><p>转头就玩黑手搞了阿时的政敌</p><p> </p><p>时知道空哥其实做什么，但从来不过多询问，空也不过多询问时哥政界的事</p><p>互攻CP。互相尊重的两个1（？）身体和灵魂都很契合，领地都是划定好的，互相保留空间和隐私，是绝对的信任</p><p> </p><p>时哥头疼的时候，空哥会很温柔地帮时哥揉太阳穴</p><p>如果有小怪话讲到自己面前，也是完全的不屑w反而会很甜蜜地说：……这个人甚至可以放心把这里交给我呢（用手做了个手枪姿势抵了抵自己的太阳穴</p><p>是探进去肯定先反复确认的，温柔的肉食动物。互攻也是为了对方着想，不想对方太辛苦（</p><p>哎……今天就让让他吧，他好累了（什么献身精神</p><p>真正的不care1还是0……只要心爱的人开心怎么都好（</p><p> </p><p>搞起来时，阿时还会很歉疚的去吻空哥仍能看出伤痕的眼睛</p><p>空哥（躲）：诶，干嘛，很痒啊</p><p>于是故意眯眯眼笑起来，让他看不到那道伤</p><p>阿时凑近去吻，空哥还会说：没关系哦。在这个距离，这只眼睛可以很清楚地看到你</p><p>其他的事情，一只眼睛就OK。</p><p>这只眼睛只要看到你就够了。</p><p>因为需要全神贯注地看的，只有一个人</p><p> </p><p>时哥被吃的死死的一个铁1……</p><p>空哥平时都是眯着眼睛笑，认为这只眼睛只要看到最重要的人就好。其他的东西不看也罢（反正很强，单眼轻轻松松hold</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>天才是可以为所欲为的！</strike>
</p><p>空哥是那种，随便一句话，让时哥从暴躁到服服帖帖……</p><p>时哥本来很认真的在暴躁，坐在猫脚沙发上叽叽喳喳，伶牙俐齿，满嘴雕梁画栋的祖安雅句：那群冥顽不灵的老家伙……（咬牙</p><p>空空在他面前蹲下，温柔地看他眼睛：阿时，不开心了吗……那来做一点开心的事？</p><p>阿时：呃……啊？</p><p>结果被空空用嘴弄到去的乱七八糟（<strike>物理解压</strike></p><p>最后强迫他自己吞下去什么的（美其名曰两个人一起平分罪恶</p><p>做完，空哥还会笑着说：既然吃到了美味的东西，肚子里的气应该也消了吧</p><p>阿时：你、你、你……（伶牙俐齿fail</p><p>第二天时哥想起这个法案，就想起空哥看着自己笑的脸（</p><p> </p><p>平时的时就很高贵冷艳一个领主时www括号：在别人面前</p><p>然而在空空面前就很可爱w</p><p> </p><p>因为年少械斗……所以时哥其实对空哥很珍惜</p><p>虽然表面嫌弃，嘴上不留情，但在感情上格外小心翼翼，不想再给空哥留下任何不好的回忆。</p><p>所以时哥很苦恼地想着到底怎样才能用自己的方式让对方享受到（</p><p>以为自己够骄傲了，但为了空哥，自己戴项圈也不介意，被亲手带上枷锁也是荣耀。绝对信任的证明（</p><p>两人是完全可以交付后背的同伴、爱人和灵魂伴侣</p><p> </p><p>时哥：（脑内润色）啊，很棒，我可以</p><p>空哥：……这个人一脸在想什么很刺激的东西的样子</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KP：</strong>
</p><p>结束了小憩的你，在软椅上醒来。</p><p>今天是一个再普通不过的周日，被纱帘晕染过的、温暖的早春阳光，透过雕刻精细的白色铁艺花窗洒进房间。</p><p>这里是你位于伦敦南肯辛顿的分邸，社交季就要到来了，数日前你离开领地来到了此处。宅邸被仆从们保养得整洁而精致，淡淡的木质香气让房内显得温暖舒适。</p><p>你的挚友坐在距你两步远的地方，安静地阅读手上的书。</p><p>他低着头，呼吸放得极轻，从你的角度能看到他金色的睫毛在阳光下微微颤动。</p><p>可以自由行动了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……在看什么？」睁开眼睛，观察他的脸，声音非常轻地问道。</p><p>虽然不愿打扰他的阅读——这是在他繁忙而压力巨大的工作中难得露出这种放松表情的小憩时分。但内心深知这份新提案对他的重要性，不希望他因自己而耽搁明日与上院传统派政敌们的议辨。</p><p>「……不是说要准备上院例会？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：哇耶哇耶！赶上了…）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我们是打过炮的那种挚友吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是……吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，很空时）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你醒了？」听到声音的他抬起头来，合上了手里的书，手掌抚过平整的书封，同时嘴角微微勾起。</p><p>「没什么，放松一下。每天浸淫在文件里，头脑都要生锈了，这样可不利长远。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>洒在脸上的阳光令自己不由得眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>有些迷糊地醒来，眼角余光下意识地瞥一眼家里这间六角书房墙脚摆着的那只古老座钟的钟盘，看看现在的时间。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你注意到现在是下午两点左右。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>因为座钟同时也在对方的方向，顺便不着痕迹地打量他手中那本书的封面。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>那是一本精装的丁尼生诗选。</p><p>这时，你听到了轻轻的敲门声。「您好，打扰您二位。」管家的声音从门外传来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「请进。」</p><p>多年强迫自己练习出的警觉，令自己听到声音的第一反应仍是下意识去确认胁下的皮质枪套。然而在认出管家的声音后遂放下心，同时示意挚友也不必过虑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>门开了，来人是你的管家，他向你们躬身行礼，然后开口说道：</p><p>「两位好。今天的下午茶时段有客人到访，是比埃尔爵士，子爵您于三日前接受了他的访问邀约。各色餐食已经备好，爵士已经到花房了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>尝试回忆自己是否记得这位爵士的身份、来意，以及和自己是否相识</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>过个灵感</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=63/70成功。既然已经抓在手里，就再也不会和您分开。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你想起他名叫劳伦斯·比埃尔，年龄很大，是比埃尔公司的老板，现在依旧一手管理公司事务。</p><p>他因为公司从事铁路相关的业务而十分富有，似乎还与王室有接触。</p><p>此前他与你并不相识。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>站起身，走到书房内的落地镜前简单整理仪容，并示意管家为自己穿上一旁衣架上搭着的会见外客的外套。</p><p>系领花时故意转向Toki的方向，习惯性地探出下巴示意，询问他自己的领花是否有系好。</p><p>「……一起去吗？或许是会对你我都能派上用场的客人。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：阿时快帮空空整理领花呜哇）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「看上去不太完美……」他摇摇头从椅子上起身，紧了紧自己的袖口，又走过来把手放到你的领花上。</p><p>「现在比之前好。不知来人水深水浅，我跟你去吧。」他把手扶在下巴上若有所思。</p><p>管家对你们鞠了一躬，「为我不成熟的技法深表歉意。」说完后管家侧身站到门边，低着头为你们让出路来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在他帮自己整理领花时，睁开右眼看着他的脸，仿佛要将他的模样记在瞳孔之中。</p><p>凝视他冰蓝色的瞳孔低声说「<em>……</em><em>当一个闲散君主，在此嶙峋之岛。颁布不公之法，治理野蛮之族</em><em>——</em><em>他们吃、睡、囤积，却不理解我。我不能停歇跋涉。</em>」</p><p>仰着脸任由他帮忙整理好领花后，十分惬意地眯了眯眼睛，对他微笑道：「你也决心和他一样……」目光瞟了一眼那本丁尼生被烫金花体点缀、在阳光下闪闪发亮的书脊「……<em>饮尽生命之杯</em>吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是我是我，我是剑桥使徒）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：行，陪你玩……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>这几句及后文的一些句子，总之看上去文绉绉的怪话，选自丁尼生的《尤利西斯》。他于学生时期成为剑桥大学学生团体[剑桥使徒（theApostles）]的一员，和本文的空空是同社的前后辈呢！颇受维多利亚女王偏爱的丁尼生，在19世纪中叶受封为[桂冠诗人]，他的诗歌在全英流行。</p>
  <p>《尤利西斯》是他的名篇之一，法法突然的引用多半是因为尤利西斯——更通行的称呼是奥德修斯——其人的海上冒险经历吧。诗歌中这位英雄历经艰险返回伊塔卡后，终日国事缠身，劳碌度日。他不满与此，于是决意要重新踏上探险之路，重拾昔年危险又壮烈的航海时光。…也可能是在玩梗，因为KP的下一个模组主题为[卡吕普索]，也是奥德修斯相关人物。</p>
  <p>全诗将附在文末。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>PL注：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>是哒！就是这样！另外还有一层：阿时的身份为政客，时代则是维多利亚。嶙峋之岛代指英国，闲散君主代表当时的君主立宪制，政客的行为则与法案、革新与治理却不被当时的民众理解的诗句对应。而政客本人却不愿也不能停歇跋涉，只一心饮尽生命之杯</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>抬手替他把垂落在肩侧的一缕金发拨至脑后。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「<em>……在遥远而多风的战场，陶醉于与敌手作战的欢欣。</em>」他把手从你的领花上移开后，不再看向你，而是瞟了一眼窗外和煦的春色。</p><p>「<em>生命只有一次，而且所剩无几，我耻于把自己封存起来。</em>探索未知与战胜敌手，才是合理的享用残余生命的方式。在这一点上你同我一样，不是吗？」他对你伸出手，「走吧，别让客人等着。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哇，现在是春天，好浪漫）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：社交季，点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：春天到了，万物复苏，林克们又到了……的季节）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对他会意地笑笑，搭了他的手，向前走在他身前半个身位。</p><p>随着鞋底在光洁地板上碰撞出安静的声响，和Toki一起前往花房会见客人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们来到了花园中的玻璃房，在花房门口静候的两名女仆向这边欠身。一名儒雅的老先生坐在圆形茶桌靠门的一侧，露出和蔼微笑，拉开椅子站起来对你们行脱帽礼。</p><p>从他的礼节上就能看出其身份尊贵不凡，或许远不止一个小爵士那么简单吧。</p><p>「初次见面，您是斯凯沃德子爵吗？我是劳伦斯·比埃尔，很荣幸能结识您这样一位绅士。这位是…」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对比埃尔爵士微微欠身行礼。</p><p>「您好，比埃尔爵士。十分抱歉对您招待不周，让阁下久等，万望您勿要见怪。能有您这样文雅高尚的绅士莅临寒舍，是我的不胜荣幸。」</p><p>随后直起身，侧身转向Toki的方向，对他伸出手向老先生介绍：「这位是恰好来寒舍读书小叙的友人，欧卡利纳伯爵。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你的友人对这位老先生行礼，并简单问候几句。</p><p> </p><p>「原来如此，是近日风头正盛的阁下，原谅我一把年纪少知政事，孤陋寡闻了。」老先生乐呵呵地笑着，接着又转向你。</p><p>「我听闻您几日前才到伦敦，一切都还好吗？贵邸雅致得很，有幸踏足此地实为一件美事，感谢您今天抽出时间与我共进下午茶。」他伸手示意你们进入花房，「坐下慢慢谈？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对老先生礼貌地探手，示意请他落座不必拘礼。</p><p>「劳您挂心，我一切都好。伦敦秋冬冷而多阴雨，然而春季却十分明朗可爱，您眼前所见正是她一年中最美的时刻。请问今日是什么让我拥有能在寒舍接待您的荣幸？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：rp日不落人说话……真的……好……绕啊……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我也觉得……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：简单寒暄）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：太强了…）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：但老实说蛮有趣的w就是kp推剧情好慢哈哈哈）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：先就今天难得的好天气唠个一百句的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：倒不介意RP日不落人！不过既然如此就不问他身体是不是好了，感觉他是情报人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你随便玩，我陪你玩）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「女王的远亲，关系复杂，谨慎行事。」走在你后面的友人在进入花房之前低声对你说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「明白。」用只有他才能听到的声音回答他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>比埃尔爵士坐下后，和和气气地对为他拉开椅子的女仆道谢，喝了一口茶后。</p><p>「如此好说话真是太棒了，简言之，我的请求是，想拜托您去参加私人游轮『白珠号』上的派对，为我、更为『那位尊贵的夫人』，调查某个事件的真相。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我是暗地里为女王办事的设定是吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是。日不落聊法为什么这么恐怖）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：简言之www那我们简单点哈哈哈）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：简单点说话的方式简单点……都是自己人……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：开场30分钟，导入才讲一句）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，那不寒暄了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「原来如此，倘若是『那位尊贵的夫人』的要求，便是为此走入烈火也是我应尽之职。」对老先生点点头「请问是什么事件，游轮的所有者是？『那位夫人』又为何认为这艘私人游轮与事件相关？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「游轮属于卫斯理·弗雷泽，弗雷泽医院的院长。」老先生把茶杯放回碟中，在桌面上交叠起双手。</p><p>「我们的情报显示此人组织过人口贩卖，牵涉到了一些人物和国际事项，其间纠葛一时难以述尽。这些尚不足虑，真正引起『那位夫人』关照的是，一名长期名列监视名单的德国军人，被观察到与卫斯理·弗雷泽接触。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>回忆一下是否能想起关于弗雷泽医院的任何信息，以及「卫斯理·弗雷泽」此人。</p><p>因为自己所从事的行业，和诸多相关人士都有往来。医疗用品作为与军火器械相辅相成的必需品，也是自己家族暗面营生的范畴。接管家族这项事务已许多年，如果此人在家族情报网内，自己应该对他时有耳闻或十分敏感。</p><p>申请灵感奖励骰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，给一个奖励骰</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=86[奖励骰：7]=76/70失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天啊？那，那阿时帮我……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊这，好）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP进行灵感鉴定：D100=78/75失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：草……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那，那我孤注……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=67[奖励骰：3]=37/70成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：一定是汪汪在搞鬼……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可恶……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你能想起，弗雷泽医院作为伦敦的私人医院，规模很大，在民间声誉不差。医院是继承制，现任院长就是卫斯理·弗雷泽。</p><p>你在回忆中没有发现什么特别需要注意的疑点，也未曾听过卫斯理参与人口买卖的流言。</p><p> </p><p>「让我为难之处是，我们这边找不到确切的证据，因此苏格兰场难以从明面上出手。弗雷泽医院的医疗技术确实很出色，再加上人口贩卖是否属实还不得而知，这次请您前往，不求其他，只为排查此事是否危及我国安全……」老先生颔首，「若不会危及，便没有必要过于上心，若您判定为威胁，尽可立即排除之。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「原来是继承弗雷泽医院的那位先生。」闻言点点头「确如您所说，这间医院在民间声誉不差。但既然引起了『那位夫人』的注意，相信一定有个中隐秘。为『那位夫人』排忧解难，身为帝国子民在所不辞。请问关于那位德国军人，您有什么其他可以告诉我的呢？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是从事生物武器相关工作的文职军人，游走在黑色地带，手上人命不少，多是极为残忍的分尸案件。而更多的，请您原谅，我们也不甚知情。」爵士回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我明白了。劳您费心，这是十分有用的事前情报。此外，此次调查是否有什么需要额外加以注意的内容？如身份，行动方式，处理手段等等。」眯了眯眼睛，对老先生和气地笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>（[Sora·Skyward]：也就是说，需不需要使用假身份，有没有后援，可不可以带武器，打死算不算人命？因为费雷泽医院看起来还挺有名气一个医院，院长死亡应该也不算小事）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「只要您愿意，请尽情以自己喜欢的方式处理……您明白，那是一艘游轮。」他微笑着吃了一块点心。</p><p>「我们会随时为您提供通讯支持，但为掩人耳目，我们或许不能派出更多随行人员上船，望您理解。当然如果您需要女伴，我们可以提供最精于此道的女士。至于为什么说是女伴，」他打开随身的公文包，掏出一个两掌大小的皮面盒子放在桌上。「您一看便知。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>抬眼望向Toki先生，无声询问他的意思：</p><p>毕竟他是有身份的公众人物，虽然还不知这件东西为何，但听老先生言下之意也不是什么善物。担心在他面前打开，让他知晓这些帝国黑幕，是否会对他的政治身份有什么影响。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他皱着眉头苦笑，示意你不用顾虑他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你很懂嘛阿时……这是你的专业领域吗……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>谨慎地戴上手套，打开皮面盒子查看</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你打开盒子，看到里面装着一个黑色的皮质项圈。看起来像是大型犬用的，项圈有多个孔眼，大小似乎可以随意调节，另外盒子里还有一张带有信息的小卡片，以细绳系在项圈上。</p><p>「这是登船的邀请函，有了它就能顺利登船，使用方法里面的卡片都有备注。」比埃尔爵士说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊，啊这）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>内心有点震惊，但表面上仍然装作面不改色地查看带有信息的小卡片，用Toki先生也能看到的绝妙角度</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你听到友人的方向传来轻轻的「啧」的一声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他好可爱呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他好大醋意哦www）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>卡片上写着这样的话：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>致我亲爱的友人们：</p>
  <p>近况如何？您和您亲爱的孩子现在过的怎么样了呢？在您的精心照料下，亲爱的孩子一定很好的长大了吧。</p>
  <p>您是怎样抚养您亲爱的孩子的？是把他培养的足够强壮用以保护您，还是说为了他不会反抗，而让他绝对服从？又难道是，把他当成了对等的友人一样抚养长大吗？总而言之只要是用爱，无论是当成花还是蝴蝶来养，都无甚区别。不管怎么说，我想见见您和您亲爱的孩子。</p>
  <p>虽然可能有些狭小，但是我打算在游轮「白珠号」上开场派对。我招集了世界各地的友人们，包括您在内。请务必要和您心爱的孩子一起参加。邀请券是这张卡片——并不是，而是项圈哦。</p>
  <p>让您心爱的孩子带上它，两个人一起来就好。这项圈标示着主仆关系，戴上项圈的、您亲爱的孩子，不能拒绝你的命令。</p>
  <p>希望看到你们和谐相处的身影。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>卫斯理·弗雷泽</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>——追记，为了众所周知的原因，请您务必使用足以保护自己、让身份不为人所知的面具。</p>
  <p>您可以尽情打扮自己心爱的孩子，就算不打扮，不给装饰，连衣服也不穿都行。</p>
  <p>但是，请让孩子戴上我送的这个项圈，毕竟我已经20年没有与你们见面，孩子们以前的样子已经完全改变了也说不定。</p>
  <p>有了这个项圈的话，我就能对您心爱的孩子说出「好久不见，你长大了啊」这样的话。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>小卡片上还载有港口地点、集合日期及时间：船在下周五傍晚起航，第三天、也就是星期天下午返回港口。以上就是卡片的全部内容了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……连衣服都不穿也可以？」轻声读出卡片上的信息，一边留意友人的反应，一边抬起眼看向对面的老先生。「这就是您刚才所说，可以提供『最精于此道』的女士的原因？」</p><p>转身有些不解地附在友人耳边耳语，气息微微擦过他耳廓的距离「此道是……？不太明白。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：来了来了，vanilla来了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这里如果问老头，女王回头会震惊吗，我作为番犬竟然这个都不懂w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可能会吧……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>vanilla，或者[香草]，广义的字母（智慧の括号）圈玩法，即此道，在英文中会被称为kinky，即[怪异的]。而不采用字母的性（智慧の括号）行为则被称为vanilla，喝酒时不需要别的兑调，可以说have it vanilla。空空就是这样的人，对字母几乎一无所知…相对地，时哥则是完完全全的字母玩家，圈内名手那种…。</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在你可以看到的角度，你的友人双手抱胸，用食指焦躁地拍打着手肘。「能是什么呢，间谍艺术吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「那是自然，随您的喜好而定，我们会提供各种各样的选择，当然我们相信您麾下定有更好的人选，只是记得，必须要戴上项圈才行。」比埃尔爵士爽朗地哈哈笑着，「这位伯爵先生还要历练呢！」</p><p> </p><p>你友人的脸色肉眼可见的臭了一截。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他说他要提供人呢w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜，阿时好可爱哦）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……我明白了。」假装很懂，其实内心很茫然地盖上盒盖「倘若有需要麻烦您提供『各种各样选择』的情况，届时再叨扰您。」</p><p>同时不太懂地看了一眼正露出焦躁神色的友人，对老先生说：「想必您也知道Toki阁下的身份，接触这类事务的确有些不便。我理应一开始让他回避才是。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「无事，我刚才同两位就文学一事相谈甚欢。」你的友人摆摆手。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这个盒子和项圈本身有什么好康，有的话可以等老头走之后打开侦查一下吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我也很赞赏您的品位，伯爵先生。」比埃尔爵士对他点了点头，随后又问你，「那么最后确认……您愿意接受我们的委托吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>能否回忆起卫斯理此人年纪大概多大，何时继承的医院</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你过个灵感</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=65/70成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你想起卫斯理应该已经年老，约莫60岁上下。他是青年时期继承的医院。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「当然，为『那位夫人』服务是我的义务。请务必允许我接受『那位夫人』的指派。」听到此话，面上露出对『那位夫人』虔诚效忠的神色，垂下眼睛片刻后再次看向老先生。</p><p>「不过，卡片上所说『抚养亲爱的孩子』，听起来像与儿童有关。而您方才却说可以提供女士，是否是因为您确定了这『孩子』已是成人年纪？倘若『孩子』已经是成年人，时间范围便又拉开许多，这桩人口买卖可以追溯的起始时间想必会有些难以查证。」</p><p>「另外，您刚才所说的，『提供通讯支持』？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不错，我们有记录的一桩人口买卖交易发生在十余年前，我们推测现在的『孩子』们应当已经成人，至少多半在二十岁上下吧，实在是可怜。」比埃尔说。</p><p>「是的，您可以在船上通过电报联系我们。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……骇人听闻。」对老先生点头表示同意。「我会登船调查，以求让您和『那位夫人』安心。电报频率和波段也烦请告知于我。具体联系时间可有要求，或是交给我来判断？」</p><p> </p><p>（[Sora·Skyward]：比如他是否要求每天联系一次，还是我想联系时随时可以联系？）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「一切交给您判断，我们会安排专门的人员为您服务，只要您发报，我们会第一时间接收到，并进行回复。如果有什么临时的需要，我们会尽全力为您提供援助。」</p><p>他把频段告诉你后，露出放心的笑容，拿出一个小小的白色信封交给你，上面烫着王室图样的火漆印。</p><p>「那么，这里是预付金。请收下。」他微笑着。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「有劳。」接过信封，放在手边。「定尽力为『那位夫人』查明真相。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然如此，我也不多叨扰了，在下周五之前您可以做些准备，有什么我们能帮到您的，请随时提。」比埃尔爵士站起身来，对你们行了个礼，「祝您诸事如意，也祝伯爵先生仕途顺遂。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>站起身对老先生欠了欠身，向外相送至门口，目送他上了马车后道别：</p><p>「有消息我会第一时间报告。也祝您日安。若有机会，烦请您替我向『那位夫人』转达我由衷的致意。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你的友人也非常温和地对他行礼，「您年事已高，辛苦您专程跑一趟。愿您代我向她献上我的崇敬。」</p><p>比埃尔爵士的马车远去了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：阿时言下之意：死老头一把年纪不在家等死专门上门恶心我）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：听出来了www阴阳w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>和友人一起回到阳光温暖的书房，掂了掂一下手中那只皮盒，若有所思地观察一下外观后再次打开，拿出里面的那只项圈查看。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你过侦查</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=83/80失败。父亲，您在那里吗？我看不到您……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>孤注……</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=44/80成功。只要您呼唤，我就在您的身边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你来回翻看这个黑色项圈。它表层是柔软贴肤的羔羊皮。中心嵌着一颗冰蓝的菱形碎钻，两侧延伸出深红色玫瑰花与藤蔓的刺绣，十分别致。</p><p>你能看到扣环的部分似乎还附带可以钩住什么的金属小环，此外，项圈内部贴近颈部的部分也加入了一些金属件，但并看不出来用途。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>不明白这是做什么用的道具，不由得拿起项圈站在镜子前，对着自己脖颈的宽度好奇地比划起来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：？？？啊这是比较的刺激……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你从镜子中看到，站在你后方的友人倒抽一口凉气，随后用力摇了摇头，手捂着嘴走开了几步。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥好辣呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「Toki？」十分奇怪地看着友人莫名其妙的反应「怎么？不舒服吗？」关切地询问道。</p><p>从一旁沙发上拿起一只软皮垫子，试探地用项圈套住，看看项圈内侧的金属件是否会发生或弹出什么，怀疑是否有倒钩一类的机关。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，被刚才那个老不死的气得头发晕，你别问原因。」他冲你摆摆手。</p><p>
  
</p><p>似乎看不出来有什么机关。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……好。」见他拒绝告知于我，心情有些失落，但听他说头晕又顿时担心起来，一时情急迈向他的方向，甚至忘了把手中的东西放下：「果然还是太疲倦了吗？需不需要我帮你……？」用手指了指太阳穴。</p><p>「抱歉，让你看到这些。」</p><p>想起刚才他在自己身边抱着手臂烦躁到啧声的样子，怀疑是否是因为看到了「抚养孩子」等形容那些令人不齿的行径的文字，令他产生了不快。联想到自己所从事的营生，内心有些淡淡自嘲地想，眼前这个能在春意阳光下安心读书的政客，倘若唾弃我所行走的世界中的暗影也是理所当然。</p><p>「这些阴暗之事，与身在明处的你无关。交给我就好，Toki不需要为此生气烦心。是我欠妥了，确实应该一开始就让你回避的……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不，不需要，现在没事了。」他退开一步后，听到你说的话挑起了眉毛，凌厉的目光扫在你身上，「你整天想些什么不明所以的东西？我从来没有因为你从事的行当有过介怀，一点也不。再者你真以为，在上院混迹几年的人能是小白花吗？我告诉你，别想一个人担着，我可全听到了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「可刚才在花房，你……」听到他凌厉但实为关心自己的话语，又情不自禁有些开心起来。</p><p>但回忆起刚才他在老先生面前焦躁的反应，以及送对方出门时他所用的那种自己再熟知不过的话中藏锋的言辞，仍然一脸不解「这东西……到底是做什么用？」疑惑地看向手中的项圈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥，一个大罐香草）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……确实是你想的那个用法。算了，与其把你交给什么不明不白的『个中高手』，还不如我陪你前去。」他语气缓下来，瞥了一眼那个盒子，「之前那信封，上边是陛下的火漆印吧？能让她发话，必然事关重大。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你陪我前去？」听到他的提议，顿时非常惊讶地看向他，甚至不敢相信刚才那句话是从他口中说出来：「是陛下的火漆印没错。但你、你要如何陪我前去……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「还当如何？既然是邀请者的恶趣味，那我们赴约的自然要遵守礼节，只能奉陪。」他盯着那个项圈，咬着牙。「无论你还是我，总归有一个人戴上就是。在女王亲自过问的场合，我可不放心让个……所谓高手，跟在你身边。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他好可爱他好醋呜呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这……是否不妥？」难以置信这个骄傲的家伙竟然会提出这种令人匪夷所思的提议：「你是上院有头有脸的公众人物，哪怕什么都不做，只是举手投足都会有无数好意和不怀好意的目光不离你左右。和我这样的人一起去这种场合，一旦被认出，会十分有损你的身份和家族颜面。不然……」</p><p>看了看手中比埃尔爵士留下的联络方式，心中暗想不能让他在这种场合被别人看到和自己在一起。手里掂量了下那只装着项圈的皮制盒子：「不然，还是联系比埃尔爵士，请他那边能提供协助的女士来帮忙？」</p><p> </p><p>（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：空空好坏哈哈哈）</p><p>（[Sora·Skyward]：他想让我戴，我是不会从的）</p><p>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空是不是不知道时哥玩很大？）</p><p>（KP：应该不知道）</p><p>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我追加一句）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「况且，恐怕你也不知这东西的具体用法吧？刚才不还以为是间谍艺术，被那位老先生说你还需要历练的嘛。」笑着上前拍了拍他的肩膀：「放心啦，既是女王麾下的传讯人，那他口中所说的『最精于此道』的女士一定也颇有经验，不会让我这么容易就穿帮的。不要担心。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：什么兔崽子……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：嘿嘿嘿嘿）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「——你敢找女人。」他的嘴角一瞬抽搐，「不，我说过了，把你的安全交给来路不明的女士，我不放心。切莫试图再和我迂回，你知道的，我既如此措辞，不可能再有转圜余地。」</p><p>「至于这东西的用法，我比你清楚得多，多半也强于那些女士中的任何一人。」他拿起那个项圈端详了一下，「以我的眼光来看还是略显艳俗，不过不妨事。还是说……」</p><p>他的表情温度逐渐降低。</p><p>「你不相信我？比起大英骑士世家的家主，那些苏格兰场的女士更有资格保护你，是吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：你敢找女人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空没找过？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：应该找过吧……但时哥比较炸）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他俩是打过炮对吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对、对不起。」见这个高傲的人现在连额角青筋都凸了出来，小时候和他相处的习惯令自己不由得下意识地对他道起歉来。</p><p>「我不是想……」急忙摆了摆手，试图澄清自己并不是想伤害他的自尊，但突然又想起之前和他之间那几次令人有些尴尬的经历，顿时有些语塞地脸红起来，一时甚至不知该怎样解释眼下的情况：「我自然，自然更相信你。我相信你甚于相信自己手中的剑，你是知道的……」</p><p>「……啊，不，我不是那个意思」发觉自己不仅没解释清楚，还不小心踩到了会令对方更加暴躁的痛脚——自己手中早已无法握剑了，但还是本能地会将少年时的习惯挂在嘴边。一时不由得更加慌乱起来：「对不起，我不是，我只是……对不起。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：雷点疯狂蹦迪啊空哥）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵听完你的话，闭上了眼睛，反复进行数次深呼吸后，平静地再次睁眼看向你。</p><p>这次，他伸出手来抓着了你的右手手腕，瞬间发力的他的惯用手将你扯向他的方向。</p><p>力量对抗</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：？？那我不反抗就让他抓）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这种情况下不会反抗他的，他生气了嘛）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>放弃反抗的你被他扯到身前，你们的鼻尖与鼻尖之间仅有不到一拳的距离。</p><p>他澄澈的浅色眼睛凝视着你，从那里面你读不出任何情绪波动。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「诶，诶……」以为他要惯例地用力拍我的脑袋，赶紧用手护住自己的额头：「下、下手轻一点……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他静默良久，叹了口气。「我也信你，如同你信我一般。」他的眼神流连在你那只受过伤的眼上，此刻带上了稍许暖意。</p><p>你感觉到自己任由他抓着的那只手，被引导到他的脖子上，「既然你信我，就给我陪在你身边，和你一起面对危险的资格。」</p><p>他的手贴着你露出来的手腕皮肤，从手腕处扶上你的五指，在他的脖子上收紧，「——你说，会合适吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>睁大双眼看着他，原本一片朦胧的右眼视野中再次清晰地浮现出这个人熟悉的轮廓。右眼甚至不敢眨动，只为了能更多一秒地记住眼前对方的模样。</p><p>这样的场景，就算在已有过更亲密接触的自己和挚友之间，每次也仍令人觉得十分宝贵和想要珍惜。</p><p>感受到两个人轻微的呼吸声交织在一起，手指被他引导着来到他的脖颈处却没有觉察，只是仿佛被催眠般地顺着他的引导而做出动作。</p><p>瞳孔则一瞬不瞬地看着他接连开启、吐出那些在上院他的政敌们口中「如咒语般蛊惑人心的文字」的嘴唇，喃喃道：「如果是你，世间任何东西……都很合适你。」</p><p>片晌后回过神，想起他说的「既然你信我」，于是深吸一口气回答：「我相信你。一直如此。刚才你说……愿意陪我一同前去，和我一起面对危险。倘若我说自己其实有点开心……是否会太过有损我在伯爵阁下眼中的形象？」</p><p>用鼻息轻轻呼了口气，让气息拂去落在他挺直鼻梁上的一缕金发。随后讨好地用鼻尖浅尝辄止地蹭蹭他的鼻尖，希望他不要再生我的气：「倘若你决定与我并肩面对……我也会不惜一切来保护你。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好可怕的纯情香草人呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好……离谱……我的天）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥，快跑）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他就很软绵绵一个空哥w不然怎么扮猪吃老虎吃掉时哥）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被你蹭着鼻尖的他睁大了眼睛，剔透的瞳仁中倒映出你的模样。「开什么玩笑，你在我眼中的形象怎么可能有损？」他喃喃着。</p><p>「……不，我是说，糟糕得不能再糟糕了，因此损无可损。」他的话带着无奈的笑意，「还说什么走入烈火也在所不惜。明明是在黑色世界求生的人，若一直做飞蛾，哪天叫人一网兜了去，叫我怎么找你。」</p><p>「那说好了，这东西是我的了，不许借给别人。这类玩意儿对我来说的意义不甚平凡，我很不喜欢看到你给别人使用，或者别人用在你身上。」他松开你的手并退后一步，恢复了社交距离和如常语调。「现在要试试吗？还是当天再用？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不敢不敢。」见他退开，连忙举起双手做出投降的姿势，但脸上却微笑着对他说：「怎么敢违抗大英骑士世家家主的命令。哎呀呀，爵位高一级，身份压死人……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：现在试试是摘不下来了吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：确 实）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他不是还要上会）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点 头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：现在上面有铁链吗？还是就单独一个项圈）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没 有）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：打字带空格真好玩……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「Toki，当真不会觉得不合适？」想起他周一还要赴上院商讨新法案，有些担心地看向他：「如果现在戴上，会给你添许多麻烦吧。不如等到当天？」</p><p>回忆起项圈上那个可以钩住什么的金属小环，捏着下巴沉思了片刻，重新开口道：「或许，我也可以趁此机会研究一下这来历不明的物件……话说你刚才竟然夸下海口，说自己比苏格兰场的女士们都清楚这些东西的用法，你到底是在哪里，呃——」</p><p>想起之前为数不多的几次超过挚友界线的接触，不由得露出有点委屈的表情看着他。</p><p>「不、不想说的话，也可以不告诉我……我相信你就是。」低下头咕哝了一句。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：这几天你要拆了项圈吗？善待粉红道具！善待……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：不不，我是要打个戒指）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：因为上面有勾住东西的小环，合理推测肯定是要拴什么东西的，所以空空要定做一个刻了名字的戒指w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：铁链是上船当天提供的吧？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：RP空哥好爽……仿佛看着时哥在他掌心跳舞……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我自有了解这东西的渠道，不必在意，现在已经不常用了。」他别开视线，转身走到窗前，拨开窗帘看了看窗外的光景，「时候不早，我也该继续处理自己的事情了。这段日子我也会利用我的人脉，查查这几位有名有姓的人物是何底细。你也做些准备吧，我有预感……此行必不简单。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「——说的好像我会做什么奇怪的事一样。」回敬他一句，然后收敛起笑嘻嘻的表情，神色郑重地看着他，用他能听出担忧的声音叮嘱道：「你也务必小心。我的直觉也告诉我这件事十分棘手。但情报有限，只能等待时机，随机应变。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「至于那东西，当天再用便罢。我也不是喜欢戴着这个满街走的那种——类型，有，但不是我。你自己收着玩就是了。」他瞟你一眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对他点点头，勾起嘴角，声音也满怀笑意，善意地揶揄道：「我自会做好准备。伯爵阁下是在怀疑我的业务水准？您倒不如先担心一下自己的新法案。」</p><p>看向他被浸在春日辰光中的背影，满足地眯了眯眼睛，右眼倒映着他在朦胧阳光中淡得已经无法看清楚的轮廓：「周一新法案辨会，我也会去旁听哦。届时可不要让我失望。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你不可能失望。」他转身走到你附近，搭了搭你的肩膀，随后走出门去了。</p><p> </p><p>接下来是为期数天的时间，你可以动用自己的资源来准备此次任务，视情况给予奖励骰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好，我可以调查了是吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜，阿时好可爱！空空的男朋友全世界最可爱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜可爱！我开了BBC套餐歌单）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我先理一下线索，稍等）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好。你没查到的部分，视情况时哥会帮你找）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜他真好，是空空的男朋友！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>先调查卫斯理·弗雷泽本人和他的直系父系亲属：是否曾有过伴侣或子嗣，婚姻状况如何，子嗣是否有现存还是夭折，有什么家族历史</p><p>调查时动用自己家族积累多年并有女王势力暗中加持的成熟情报网，同时让时在明面上也适当帮忙打听。由于使用了国家级人脉资源。申请侦查奖励骰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，过侦查或信用，一个奖励骰</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=21[奖励骰：5]=21/80困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP进行侦查鉴定：D100=62/55失败。无论幸福还是痛苦，我都会和您一起承担。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：一定是汪汪在搞鬼啊哈哈哈哈）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我错了，我下次过信用……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我怀疑他叫这些人「孩子」，而不是「仆人」或者「努力」，是不是因为他自己的孩子死掉什么的？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：复制人？就像达克夏尔那种（比划），复制一大批，看谁才是长得最好的那颗白菜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：如果跟孩子有关，那一定也跟老婆有关）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你查到，由于弗雷泽医院是继承制医院，所以弗雷泽家因家族形成的社交关系遍及伦敦、乃至全英各个领域。虽然他已婚，但因为妻子失踪而过着单身贵族生活。</p><p>坊间传闻说他有个女儿，但没人见过她。并且让你在意的是，他的医院接受德国一家公司投资，而细查下去你获悉，这家公司是有军方背景的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：现在大概是18几几年？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没编啊……188几好了，总之是英德关系恶劣的时间段）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：因为我想物理查查之前提到的研究生物武器的德国军人，德国军方这时期有做什么人体试验吗……8几的话，那是俾斯麦的时代诶）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：铁相suki）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：总之疯狂扩张中……让女王不高兴了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：因为我不知道1880s生物学大概发展到什么地步，感觉还很原始……毕竟1880s的时候手术消毒都没普及，研究生物感觉太超前了，难道竟是伊斯人……？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>调查费雷泽妻子失踪的情况，看看可否查到什么信息。如果弗雷泽是上流社会的常客，那么无论坊间传闻还是正式的失踪调查，应该都会有些线索。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>这是极难领域得不到的信息，你可以尝试孤注一掷，落入大成功可以有，骰出其他成功等级不会带来后果。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我还用奖励骰？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：w可以，时哥也帮你）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=67[奖励骰：1]=17/80困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=36[奖励骰：4]=36/70成功。这实在是，令人想要永远珍惜的时光……</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。KP进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=67[奖励骰：1]=17</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：不行呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：稍等，可以过教育吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：上流社会的教育，肯定gossip也不一样（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：其实不急上船会有地方让你知道）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我是不是又不小心踩中线索了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我再想想要调查什么。不如我把自己要调查的内容都写出来，你看着哪些现在能给？如果现在不能给，我也不用疯狂掷骰）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>1.调查「白珠号」过往，是否也举办过这种类似的派对。航程是什么情况，路线和德国之间的交集，还有卡片上提到的港口地点</p><p>2.调查苏格兰场有记录的十年前人口买卖交易的具体情况，以及苏格兰场自己的推测</p><p>3.调查弗雷泽医院是否有特殊或极为擅长的医药学领域，比如妇产科，器官移植科等等</p><p>4.打开白色信封，查看女王的信件</p><p>5.因为项圈上附带了可以钩住什么的金属小环，推测可能是会用细链会穿过。沉思许久之后，吩咐管家找伦敦上流的珠宝商定做一只银色尾戒，内刻Toki的名字，并在戒指上装饰一只可以用来穿过链子的隐蔽圆环，这样一来，自己随时都能将链子握在手里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以给的信息就过骰，不可以给或者不到时候的就告诉我~）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我可以给你下面几条信息：2.3，你可按顺序过骰，4.5则自动成功）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：看来白珠号是KP没编）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>23全部使用自己有皇室加持的家族情报网进行调查。另外因为刚才的会面，比埃尔老先生是否对我印象不错？如此一来苏格兰场那边也好些说话。申请侦查奖励骰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，一个奖励骰，都过侦查或信用</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=6[奖励骰：6]=6/80极难成功。有什么，正在被回忆起来……</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=2[奖励骰：9]=2/80大成功！属于我的这个伤痕，会深深地刻在心里……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇，来了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪这时候提伤痕，好心机……！爸你别忘了我，爸……by汪汪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好心机啊……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：3没有额外信息，你要不保留）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：2也没有吗？那保留吧！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：为什么粉红团跑起来却像个正经推理本呢……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你查到，苏格兰场记档里，当年疑似被出售的孩子们，都外形美丽、身体非常健康。根据苏格兰场的推测，他们是被作为奴隶，也就是宠物出售。在弗雷泽广阔的人脉之中应该有许多这方面的爱好者，孩子们很快就被买空了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>尝试追查这些孩子被贩卖后的后续情况</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：比如是否死掉了或变异之类？医生自己的女儿也是「孩子」吧……我感觉也在船上）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，伯爵告诉你他的人脉网里有认识这些买主的人存在，可以推测他们中的一名将买来的奴隶培养成了自己的秘书，至今带在身边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜呜好香/艳哦）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>另外你能查到，弗雷泽医院非常擅长药物的生产，由它出品的精神类药物，如麻药、抗抑郁类药物等在伦敦得到推行。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：！！！快乐粉……万物拌媚药……） </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你用放置在托盘里的拆信刀划开了火漆印，其中有一封亲笔信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊，啊我不，我不划开）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：？？那你……？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>用醋蒸汽手法慢慢将火漆印整个撬起，让火漆印脱离信封，但不破坏火漆印。认为上船后说不定会有用，因此将这个完整带火漆印的信封小心保留起来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：说服或话术或恐吓都可以申请奖励骰的有用（。）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，你做到了</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>保留火漆印的同时谨慎地打开信封，查看内容</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>信上是娟秀的手写英文：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>亲爱的子爵：</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>听闻你来伦敦了，一切安好。</p>
  <p>打开此信的你，或已知悉情况。</p>
  <p>你社交季参加舞会的计划，不得不因我的请求而稍作推迟，对此我感到十分遗憾。</p>
  <p>万望注意身体，战争的阴云已悄然笼罩我们，我们永远需要您这样年轻而健康的绅士。</p>
  <p>为了我们可亲的故乡，愿你无惧此行。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Victoria R</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>另，请于此信上写下所需的报酬数额，并回予比埃尔卿。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>另外，你成功定做了戒指，精巧的银戒于周四夜晚，经管家之手送到了你手上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>学习这个字迹需要花多久时间？</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以直接请人仿制，需要过信用）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：自己学不会吗？这个不需要现在回执吧？还是现在需要写下）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不需要。总之就是一个能把信誉加到离谱的东西）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥万一在船上挂了，要怎么回信）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：求你不要挂……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可是，可是，我想写：无需报酬，只是有个小小请求，希望女王能适时倾听时的政治抱负，不仅因为他才华过人，且其中大多都是对国家建设颇有价值的思想，此人将会是女王不想错过的国士……虽然现在还很年轻，但假以时间会成为帝国蓝图上闪闪发光的宝石）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：阿时不是死了未婚妻嘛，空哥给他铺一下向上打通皇室的路）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你确定吗，但党群……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊对哦，那就保留吧，反正空哥只是想给他刷一下好感&gt;&lt;）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那你的准备都做完了吗？我进登船环节了？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥需要带随身物品吗？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：其实不用，带点武器也行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我想想）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：怎么了w如临大敌，又不是真的泰坦尼克号）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：担心时哥挂掉呜呜呜呜时哥不要挂……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不挂不挂，你别挂他就不挂……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那就带点钱带点急救用品酒精拐杖面具空哥的小戒指……硬币……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：怎么回事，粉红团变本格coc）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：w所以我喜欢这个本）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：几套换洗衣物）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：够了的够了的，你带武器吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：带的，我截一下）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没事，我记录过了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：全带……？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊好！就那些）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你推荐带啥……手枪我要贴身藏好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我觉得都可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：比埃尔给的电报联络方式还有女王的信，还有小刀和手枪贴身收好，放入隐秘口袋）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那我进剧情了？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你要rp戴项圈吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥带啥，他带剑了吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：带了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：社会我时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：另外面具是怎么办，时哥提供？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他提供的话空哥要帮他系面具绑带！他也帮空哥，互相帮助，兄弟服务）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜他们是什么小情侣？我怎么觉得空哥想搞他多于他想搞空哥，我不对劲）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>现在是周五下午，你们坐在去港口的马车上，轿厢十分宽敞舒适，赖于技巧娴熟的车夫，全程几乎毫无颠簸。</p><p>他坐在你对面，背向马车前进的方向，手支在车窗上看着窗外掠过的景物。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：在害羞！他好可爱？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「两位阁下，我们还有约一刻钟到达港口，请稍作准备。」一名仆人拉开车前小窗，对你们说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对仆从点头示意，等到仆从关上小窗后望着他看向车窗外的侧脸，有点尴尬地抓抓后脑的头发：「Toki，还是觉得勉强吗？现在返回还来得及……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：蹦迪快乐）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嘿……什么孩子）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「周一的辨会……很棒。」试探地小声说道：「果然国会才是属于你的世界。趁现在还没到港口，让车夫把你送回去，我一个人也……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我什么时候退缩过？」他睨了你一眼，仍保持着单手撑着下颌的动作，他原本搭放在膝盖上的那只手打开随身小箱的扣子，从里面抽出两副面具，把其中一副递给你。「戴上。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呃，唔……嗯。」接过他递来的面具，有点好奇地展开来看，并来回摸摸，发现是很柔软贴服的材质。</p><p>自己拎着尝试戴上，但好几次都系歪了脑后的束带，十分不得要领。面具在脸上歪歪斜斜，不伦不类。</p><p>回想起连自己的领花都是这个人帮忙整理的，不由得露出哭笑不得的表情，手里尴尬地抓着面具，冲对面的人笑笑「伯爵阁下，可愿意赏光帮忙？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵表情僵硬地看着你十分不着调的动作，「……唉。」他叹了口气，倾身向前来双臂从你的耳侧越去，手指捏着束带在棕色的蓬松短发之间穿梭，不一会就打好了一个绳结。从他娴熟的动作可以猜到，这结一定十分工整。「好了。」</p><p>接着他拿起属于自己的那一副，手指夹着两根束带，准备为自己戴上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：阿伟死了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>凑过去，从他手指中摘过束带，双手拎起束带的两端，让面具轻轻覆在他脸上，不会就此滑落的地步。</p><p>发觉右眼中他后脑的轮廓开始变得清晰起来，不由得凑近他后颈边，在他耳侧低声询问他的意思：</p><p>「不介意的话，礼尚往来？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>或许是拜耳边低语所赐，你留意到他均匀的呼吸乱了一拍。「你依自己喜好便是。」他说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他好可爱呜呜呜呜我要好好玩弄他（？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥束发的吗？还是散发）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：束发的）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「太紧的话……要告诉我哦。」</p><p>有样学样地照着他的手法，指节夹着束带，在他垂顺的金发中穿梭往来。指尖感受到那抹金色的柔滑触感，让丝带轻轻绕过他的耳尖，搭着形状精致的耳廓向后弯曲，最后将束带缠上在他后脑正中央束起的马尾根部，在蓝色发带之下打上一个十分郑重的结。</p><p>「这样，做的还算好吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他举起右手摸了摸面具右侧贴着脸颊的位置，又顺着面具轮廓向后摸索过去，手指拂过丝带，最后握住了你驻留在他脑后的手，掌心的热度透过薄薄的手套传来。</p><p>「就第一次来说，做得不赖。」他低声给出评价。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇！！！！不愧是铁1（赞许点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你为什么这么熟练啊，阿时……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：毕竟是那个时代的S呢（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我们上船要怎么称呼，叫爵位什么的会穿帮吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你想怎么称呼，首字母？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>回握住他的手，带着他的手一起沿着他马尾上的金发慢慢下滑，最后有些不舍地从他的发梢退出。</p><p>接着像是打算看看自己的作品是否完美般侧过脑袋，好奇地望向他被面具覆盖了的脸：「伯爵阁下这副模样，可千万别让上院那群老先生们看到。」语中含笑地隔着面具对他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>「不过到了船上，你我要如何称呼？『伯爵阁下』或是『斯凯沃德』，这样的称呼一出口，大概瞬间就会变成戳穿我们伪装身份的阿喀琉斯之踵吧。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：名字？叫首字母感觉不给劲（×）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：对外叫首字母？对内是名字）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：其实他不用，他该叫的我替他想好了w但是要戴上项圈之后才告诉他）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：为何全是奥德赛梗！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哎呀我可要好好享受戴项圈这段）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：阿时你跑不了，空哥今天就要好好享受你……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是不是还要来个卡律布狄斯）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：项圈的事他提！！他亲手递上来，让我给他戴w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：都行你想谁）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：……我竟不知从那句开始笑）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「姓氏自然不可，名字……在人前时，以名字相称未免仍然容易露出马脚，不如用名字首字母。」他点点头，冰蓝色的眼睛在被面具上丛丛羽毛环绕的空间中眨动。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「T——阁下？」将陌生的名字在口中咀嚼了片刻，有些新奇地咬了咬字。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「很奇怪，但也不坏。」他思索了一会，似乎认可了这个叫法。</p><p>接着他在箱子里翻动了一下，取出那个黑色盒子，「既然于你是难得的体验，这个也由你来做。」他打开盒盖，将盒子单手递到你面前，里面的软天鹅绒垫布上躺着那个精细的项圈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：唉仪式感真好，我也想给人戴项圈……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：戴了就不要取下来的那种呜呜……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>接过项圈，一手从盒中取出它，握在手中，一手为他拨开后颈的碎发。</p><p>将他束起的头发撩至一侧肩膀，示意他自己握住。</p><p>将项圈正面的内里贴上他纤细脖颈的前方，感受着那被项圈内侧柔软的羔羊皮覆盖着的他的喉管正在微微起伏，颈侧白皙的肌肤下他血脉的淡淡青色凸起清晰可见。强烈的仪式感令自己不由得有些恍惚，脱口而出：</p><p>「……我的荣幸。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，爱是枷锁）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜好好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜骑士宣誓效忠的感觉）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是我打算从这个角度rp）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：本来还想写单膝着地的，后来觉得有点早，我要慢慢享受时哥……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「真有趣，顶着骑士团头衔的是我才对。」</p><p>他的动作带着些不习惯似的僵硬，顺着你的动作，将长过腰部的金发尽数拢到手中，一手握住了它们。</p><p>「此行凶险，进入这个领域对你来说也是新鲜，该是我来保护你的……罢了，反正你听不进去。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：等，他是骑士团团长，那他对谁效忠，女王？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你们全英国的绅士不是都效忠女王？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：全员都效忠女王，四舍五入没有女王（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，就是个头衔的意思）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是。家里有主君要继承……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「骑士团长阁下既然效忠伟大的日不落，我便在日光背面守护帝国。<em>沐浴在这嶙峋之岛日光之下者</em>，皆为我所保护的对象。而你……是其中最为特殊的一个。」</p><p>将项圈在他颈上微微收紧，试探着寻找不会令他感到呼吸困难的孔洞。看着项圈两侧延伸出的深红色玫瑰花与藤蔓枝叶围着他的颈项，随着项圈束拢如缠绕般在那脖颈上缓缓舒展。</p><p>回忆起那天他在洒满阳光的书房里阅读的那本诗集中的一句，不由得将其低吟出声：「『<em>终有一日，死亡将终结一切。但在终点前，我们还能做一番崇高事业。</em>』」</p><p>将项圈背后的锁扣嵌入最适合他的孔洞，在他脖颈上落下此番安危未卜的枷锁。</p><p>随后转到他身前，手指替他调整项圈的角度，让那颗冰蓝碎钻恰好贴着他在项圈下微微凸起的喉结之上。抬起脸，看向他与之同色的眼睛：「如何？可有觉得不适吗？」</p><p> </p><p>随后又像想起什么一般笑出声来，有些奇怪地询问他：「这个领域……？T阁下在说什么，S先生并不是很明白。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：要命，他好可爱）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜他们是真的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：诗还是尤利西斯哒）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：知道知道……陪你玩）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你手下的项圈因他呼吸起伏，而微不可查地拉伸又缩紧。「野心大了些，但确实是你会说出来的话。你可小心，也许真如英雄所言，<em>前路上有深渊会把我们吞噬，但我们彼此保护，让此舟到达乐土也并非难事。</em>我给你一句许诺，尽我的全力，保护你，自然也保护我自己。」</p><p>他回望向你，额头隔着面具的碎羽同你相贴，接着闭上眼睛。「回到伦敦，把胜利的美酒呈给『那位夫人』，届时我也沾些光可好？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他们是真的！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是是是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：小窗后的仆从k：两位大佬，眼瞎了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊我的眼睛……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：开车の法车夫：你管他们，反正他们是真的……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>以额头抵上他的额头，羽饰的尖稍拂在眼角，用仿佛要将他刻在瞳孔深处般的目光注视他。</p><p>然后同样闭上眼睛，握紧仍与他交握的手。</p><p>「荣光的归荣光。此番能与阁下同行，是我无上荣耀。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好差不多了，我一个小陷阱留到稍后w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好那我进上船剧情？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好。空杰克和时露丝，仆从和车夫24K金狗眼都要瞎了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>这时马车的速度渐缓，终于徐徐停下。</p><p>「二位，我们已到港口了。」你们身旁的厢门被打开，侍从恭恭敬敬地站在门外。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对身边的伯爵做一个请姿：「T阁下，请。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那么，失礼。」他起身先你一步走出车厢，踩上地面，转过身来掌心向上朝你伸出手，「……至于我先前提到的某个领域，先生不需要明白，我想让您明白的时候，您自会全部体验一轮。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那就有劳阁下亲身传授。」将手放进他掌心，笑着下车，与他一起往港口的方向去。「我拭目以待。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>附：《尤利西斯》<br/>阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生（飞白译）</p><p>这太无谓——当一个闲散的君主<br/>安居家中，在这个嶙峋的岛国．<br/>我与年老的妻子相匹，颁布着<br/>不公的法律，治理野蛮的种族，——<br/>他们吃、睡、囤积，而不理解我。</p><p>我不能停歇我的跋涉；我决心<br/>饮尽生命之杯。我一生都在<br/>体验巨大的痛苦、巨大的欢乐，<br/>有时与爱我的狄伴一起，有时却独自一个；<br/>不论在岸上或海上，<br/>当带来雨季的毕宿星团催动<br/>激流滚滚，扬起灰暗的海波。<br/>我已经变成这样一个名字，<br/>由于我如饥似渴地漂泊不止，<br/>我已见识了许多民族的城<br/>及其风气、习俗、枢密院、政府，<br/>而我在他们之中最负盛名；<br/>在遥远而多风的特洛亚战场，<br/>我曾陶醉于与敌手作战的欢欣。<br/>我自己是我全部经历的一部分；<br/>而全部经验，也只是一座拱门，<br/>尚未游历的世界在门外闪光，<br/>而随着我一步一步的前进，<br/>它的边界也不断向后退让。<br/>最单调最沉闷的是停留，是终止，<br/>是蒙尘生锈而不在使用中发亮<br/>难道说呼吸就能算是生活？<br/>几次生命堆起来尚嫌太少，<br/>何况我唯一的生命已余年无多。<br/>唯有从永恒的沉寂之中抢救<br/>每个小时，让每个小时带来<br/>一点新的收获。最可厌的是<br/>把自己长期封存、贮藏起来，<br/>让我灰色的灵魂徒然渴望<br/>在人类思想最远的边界之外<br/>追求知识．像追求沉没的星星。</p><p>这是我的儿子忒勒玛科斯，<br/>我给他留下我的岛国和王杖，<br/>他是我所爱的，他有胆有识，能胜任这一工作；<br/>谨慎耐心地教化粗野的民族，<br/>用温和的步骤驯化他们，使他们善良而有用。<br/>他是无可指责的，<br/>他虽年少，在我离去后他会担起重任，<br/>并对我家的佑护神表示崇敬。<br/>他和我，将各做各的工作。</p><p>海港就在那边，船儿已经扬帆，<br/>大海黑暗一片。我的水手们——<br/>与我同辛劳、同工作、同思想的人，<br/>对雷电和阳光永远同等欢迎．<br/>并用自由的心与头颅来抗争，<br/>——你们和我都已老了，<br/>但老年仍有老年的荣誉、老年的辛劳；<br/>死亡终结一切，但在终点前<br/>我们还能做一番崇高的事业，<br/>使我们配称为与神斗争的人。<br/>礁石上的灯标开始闪光了，<br/>长昼将尽，月亮缓缓攀登，<br/>大海用无数音响在周围呻唤。<br/>来呀．朋友们，探寻更新的世界<br/>现在尚不是为时过晚。<br/>开船吧！坐成排，划破这喧哗的海浪，<br/>我决心驶向太阳沉没的彼方，<br/>超越西方星斗的浴场，至死方止。<br/>也许深渊会把我们吞噬，<br/>也许我们将到达琼岛乐土，<br/>与老朋友阿喀琉斯会晤。</p><p>尽管已达到的多，未知的也多啊，<br/>虽然我们的力量已不如当初，<br/>已远非昔日移天动地的雄姿，<br/>但我们仍是我们，<br/>英雄的心尽管被时间消磨，被命运削弱，<br/>我们的意志坚强如故，<br/>坚持着奋斗、探索、寻求，而不屈服。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：「回到伦敦，把胜利的美酒呈给那位夫人，届时我也沾些光可好？」他是也想涨信誉吗w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没有 他就是想和你一起活着回去</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>这是日不落含蓄（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百百in风间来渡]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈伤情阿时）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们走下马车，这里是港口。眼下恰是日落时分，港区的天空被染成艳丽的玫瑰色，海面上的摇曳的水波因残阳而呈现出金缎般的质感。</p><p>不远处的港口停着一个豪华邮轮。巨大的蒸汽管伫在船上，船梯已然接在岸边。这艘船船舷上印着大字「白珠号」，看来这就是你们即将登上的船。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：这模组的用词真是防不胜防，改完还发现「一个游轮」这种诡异的量词）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我记住了，一个游轮，这个量词将成为我永远的笑点）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百百in风间来渡]：一个游轮，一个游轮笑死我了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>携带好随身用品，将手枪和信件贴身藏好，和伯爵一起前往游轮入口处。远观游轮入口处是否有什么异样。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>骰个侦查</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=23/80困难成功。我会拼命努力的，所以请让我看到您的笑容吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你能看到，船梯落下的位置附近站着一个身着制服的男人，看起来是邮轮的船员。</p><p>船梯上数名旅客正在登船，他们两两成对，其中必有一人的脖子上戴着项圈，而长长锁链的彼端均是握在另一人手里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那个，能接受吗？」指指远处项圈上被连着铁链的人，看了眼身边这位先生颈项上的项圈，低声询问伯爵：「对你来说。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……既来之则安之。」他的语气很是不愉快。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……很容易啊。」对他的熟练有些失望地转头，内心涌起一缕旁人难以察觉的不快。</p><p>和伯爵一起前往船梯入口处。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[百百in风间来渡]：哇哦）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：唐突白学）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：就很白w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们来到了船梯边，那名船员伸出一只手礼貌地拦下你们，并说「这是弗雷泽先生的私人游轮，登船需要邀请函。请问您能出示邀请函给我看看吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>让出半个身位，露出身后的伯爵。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>船员往你身后看了一眼，了然道「谢谢。欢迎光临，这边请。」他走向附近的一张桌子，从抽屉里轻轻地取出一条金属链，其长度为5英尺左右。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>只露出伯爵的项圈可以被船员看到的地步，自己仍拦在伯爵和船员中间。目光瞥向伯爵颈上金发间若隐若现的项圈，又看向那条金属链，皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「请问是由我来代您安装，还是您亲自？」</p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>并不回答，对船员无声地伸出戴手套的手，勾了勾手指示意他将金属链奉上。脸上不快的表情微微加深 「费雷泽先生所雇船员，都如阁下一般不知规矩吗？这场航行怕是要令人失望了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：哎，这个气呼呼的空空好可爱啊</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：愤怒的香草人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：怎么感觉稍有觉醒的意思呢w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他不是觉醒，他就是普通吃醋</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>是个醋醋香草人</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我一定让他香草到不能香草为止嘿）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>船员点点头，把链子交到你手上。</p><p>「那么劳烦您，很多客人已经在船上了。我建议您牢牢锁好、并且抓住这条链子，因为它也等同于您心爱孩子的所有权。如果您心爱的孩子出了什么差错，您就要负起主人的责任。字面意思，请您时刻、牢牢、抓住这条链子。」</p><p> </p><p>「……啧。」你听到身后传来一声低声的嗤音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「劳您多言。」心中不快，不愿回答更多。</p><p>走在前面，先上船梯，示意身后的伯爵跟上。在最上面一级台阶时停下，转身俯视站在自己下两级台阶的伯爵阁下。</p><p>「想我来吗？」对他举了举手中的金属链。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不用，这种事情我自己来，刚才感觉太奇怪了。」他小声回答你，似乎在介怀什么，不时地在瞟着周围。或许是刚才那名船员的视线，或许是其他。</p><p>他接过金属链，熟练地把末梢扣在自己的项圈下方。</p><p> </p><p>这时登上船梯的你已经能注意到，船梯末端一左一右站着两名穿着制服的船员，他们的脖子上都挂着项圈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>从口袋中掏出那枚银制尾戒，套在自己右手小指上。在他面前将那条连在他项圈上的金属链末端扣入尾戒上的活动扣环。「这样应该就可以时刻，牢牢地，抓住你了。」</p><p>凑近一步，近距离看着他的眼睛，用只有他能听到的声音低声说：「既是掩藏身份，上船后我对你的言行举止，恐怕都不得不配合新身份而做出改变。事先向伯爵大人讨一张赦免令。可以答应原谅……」</p><p>手指顺着金属链向他项圈的方向移动，在靠近他项圈大概一掌左右的位置停下，指尖摩挲着金属链条，感受彼端传来的随呼吸起伏而摩擦出的浅浅碰撞声。</p><p>「……会这样对待你的我吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他因你突然的举动而愣在原地，表情有些僵硬，皱着眉思索了一会，随后缓缓舒展开来。</p><p>「你……什么啊，两边都有环，岂不像是手铐？你真的什么都不知道吗？」他哑然失笑，伸出手捋着自己因海风而拂在脸上的鬓角。</p><p>「既然如此，那就答应你，配合你一回，直到我们下船或——演无可演，无需再演。现在开始，你随意就是。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那么在踩上这艘船的甲板之前，有劳伯爵阁下屈尊配合我这个对此不甚了解的同伴，做一次简单练习吧。」</p><p>手指合拢，轻轻向前一拉那锁链，迫使他不得不靠近自己的方向，眯起眼睛笑着望向他。「上船之后，阁下应该叫我什么？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：时 哥 快 跑）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啥？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他要叫那个！（比划）『如果您心爱的孩子出了什么差错，您就要负起主人的责任。这项圈标示着主仆关系，戴上项圈的、您亲爱的孩子，不能拒绝你的命令。』）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥屈辱第一步</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>KP</em>
  <em>怎么还要PL提示！！！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他一个S，你要让他有点屈辱哦）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那可不</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>行行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：空哥大概是恶作剧心态，觉得这样靠一层虚假身份竟然可以压过阿时一头非常有趣</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>毕竟一直都是自己被阿时欺负w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：所以说，不能给把玩具交给坏孩子</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：为什么我脑海里是上海话）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：老逗了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：空哥这样做是对他好嘛，因为是任务，阿时自己要求来的，也自己戴着项圈，现在还是仅仅在两人之间。倘若这一步都过不去，等下见了其他人，他立刻就要穿帮）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：所以空哥是在确认他能不能好好地克制自己完成任务，毕竟阿时不是里世界的人）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你这是些什么好谋算，平时藏得很深嘛。」他拧着眉头，强忍的怒意化成笑声从齿缝里溢出。「摆着这张笑脸自陈不知者无罪，我也不好真的同你置气……罢了，罢了，我叫就是。」</p><p>「…主、人。」他深吸一口气，眯上眼睛，嘴角带笑，浑然是一副毫无棱角、任人呼来喝去的乖巧模样。「这么叫，您还满意吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「Toki，这不是在谋算你」 见他没有明白自己的意思，苦笑着低声解释：「接下来要面对未知而危险的世界，而你对它从未涉足。倘若连这一步尚且无法跨越，之后等待你我的或许更是万丈深渊。」</p><p>「为完成任务，我在船上或许会为配合身份……对你做出什么逾距甚至失礼之事。」想起之前偶尔几次和这位挚友间已超过朋友界线的行为，苦笑加深了些，眼中有些黯淡。</p><p>「若你不能原谅我，我不怪你。」将他惯于握剑的左手牵起，让带着剑茧的指尖落在自己心脏位置之上，闭上眼睛，深吸一口气「下船之后，任你处置。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他是个好空哥，跟金泽那个空哥一样</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我没有揣度他！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：虽然其实就是在谋算阿时，嘿）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：但他说的这么真诚厚）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：行行行，谢谢台阶</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不然时哥上船从头炸毛到尾</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：因为他现在想的是，如果伤害了阿时，他不会原谅自己。如果阿时连处置他也不屑，他会自己处置自己= =）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是，请停止丁香思维，做个人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：但你不是不想他死嘛</em>
  <em>！所以给阿时一个台阶，既然性命交给他处置</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好好</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你在做什么？」他的手在触到你心脏位置的瞬间本能地想要弹开，但纵使满目震惊之色，他最终还是没有采取更多抗拒的行动。</p><p>「不，我怎么会因为这种事情处置你…早和你说过不要把我当成纯洁无瑕的人。」</p><p>他举起另一只手抚摸上你的脸，「区区这类聚会，某种意义上我也不曾全然置身事外，多少明白之后会是什么处境。我不保证自己心平气和…不，或许，几乎能保证我真的会生气，所以。」</p><p>他侧身把嘴唇贴到你颈侧的位置，「我会惩罚你的。爱惜自己的生命，把一个能承受我愤怒的你，完整地交到我手上。」</p><p>你听到他以不远处的船员听不到的音量，在海风中呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：哇哦！！！！爱他）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：好好哦</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我要回味这个时）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：船上两个船员：来个正常人告诉我 他们船梯上站那么久 在说什么呢</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「阁下的惩罚？」</p><p>内心震颤，表面上仍不动声色地伸手到他面前，做一个绅士请姿，示意他将手放进自己的手掌，并藉此攀上台阶与自己并肩：「甘之若饴。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那么在周日到来前，保持期待吧。」他搭上你的手握紧，然后和你站在同一层台阶上。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「踏上这甲板，可就要与你我的姓氏身份暂时一刀两断。委屈你做戏——我只有一个请求。」对他说。</p><p>「保护好自己。哪怕伤害你的人是我。必要的时候……」没有继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……我自会照情况行事。」他有些不悦地回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：在上去前没有操作了吧，枪是收在哪里了？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：收在哪里不会被收走呢，不想说出「裤裆里」这种煞风景的话……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我满脸迷惑地看着你这句话</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>怎会如此呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：笑死，尤其在PC如此深情演出之后）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：让自己的「孩子」带着，可以以「不想让他人触碰」的名义拒绝他被搜身吗？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以，你的霰弹枪还是很明显会被看到的，手枪这种贴身的可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我康康1890s能带什么手枪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：依据枪的大小还需要过骰看会不会被看出来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：45自动手枪应该可以，跟左轮差不多大，3连发）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以，45的话，照100-45=55来骰1d100。成功就不会被发现）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行55鉴定：D100=94/55失败。怎么办，一定还有补偿的方法……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：</em>
  <em>阿时</em>
  <em>帮骰</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>Toki 进行55鉴定：D100=54/55成功。这实在是，令人想要永远珍惜的时光……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：一点仙呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：这边差一点大失败</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>果然是汪汪在搞鬼！！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：亲疏可见）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：阿时的剑可以伪装成手杖吗</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：剑不会被收走）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>小型刀具也交给他藏在身上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们来到了船梯末端。两位船员向你们鞠躬，并示意你们将随身武器交给他们。</p><p>「您好，我们的游轮非常安全，您是不会需要携带武器登船的，请把它们交给我吧。啊，您心爱的孩子则是不需要交出佩剑的，这珍贵的、保护主人的愿望，我们视若珍宝。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>皱皱眉，交出10号霰弹枪和李恩菲尔德：「是私人定制武器，被人擅用会有些介意。请问武器会被保存在何处？」询问船员。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「感谢您的理解。」他们收下了枪，示意其他船员搬走。</p><p>「啊，我们有专门的存放地点，这点您尽可放心。我们能够向您保证，它们不会被擅自使用。」</p><p>现在你们还保留着佩剑、45自动手枪和小型刀。在船员离开前，他向你们介绍了客房所在的方向。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对船员点头。同时观察甲板和目所能及的船体情况，先不靠近任意一边，视观察结果决定前进方向</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你骰侦查</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=55/80成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你能从外侧看出，这艘船大体由客舱、用于社交和游戏的舱室、大厅、工作人员室、锅炉房等构成。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>掏出怀表查看一下时间</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>时间已是傍晚，船已经快要起航了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：可以自由探索这些地方吗？还是说要先去客房）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：建议先去客房放东西，现在船还没开，很多地方都没人）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>先去客房放东西，回忆和查看与比埃尔先生通讯的电报机的位置</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你过个灵感</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=70/70成功。只要您呼唤，我就在您的身边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：</em>
  <em>呃，</em>
  <em>汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个骰哦</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>w</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你想起，一般轮船上的电报机应该在工作人员室之类的地方。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>先去客房，顺路如果路过走廊的话查看是否有地图，并通过门牌判断每个房间大概的位置和是否有门锁。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你过个幸运</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行幸运鉴定：D100=9/83极难成功。有什么，正在被回忆起来……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>那你拿到了一张船内地图，上面标注着贵宾室、客房、游戏室、大厅、谈话室、工作人员室、锅炉房的位置。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>放进口袋里收好。我们来到自己的房门口了吗</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在从登船入口通往客房的路上，你们只看到来来回回的客人，并没有路过其他的设施。</p><p>你们到客房了</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看自己客房门，比如门牌号码，是否有锁，是否有猫眼等等，以及临近房间的客房号码</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：实话说……这些kp没编）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我想知道，这门是不是可以自己锁上外面打不开，毕竟晚上经常会出事）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以锁上的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这竟是个探索本吗，何时才能压倒时哥</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个真的是coc+粉红）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：怎么办，现在就想spank时哥。可恶，竟还要探索</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>那你发现房门就很普通，一个面目模糊的数字，和完备的门锁、猫眼等。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>打开门，进门</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们进入了客房，客房里有一张床，一把椅子和一张桌子，一个储物柜。另外，虽然有浴室和盥洗室，但没有隔着的墙壁，只能拉上遮挡视线的百叶门。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：……一张床）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>客房的墙上有很大一扇窗户，只要拉开窗帘，应当就能看到夕阳照耀下的大海和港口。房间里喷着室内用香水，淡淡的香气能够让人联想到花香，十分沁人心脾。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看窗户是否可以打开</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以开</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个香水是不是催情香</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>打开窗户香气就散了w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呼呼 哼哼 你猜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：呜呜呜，现在就想压倒时哥！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>拉开窗帘，看着夕阳照耀下的大海和港口。随后查看室内的情况。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你向窗外望去，看到一轮太阳正沉入幽深的大海。</p><p>你过侦查</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=99/80大失败！怎么办，怎么办，要被惩罚了吗……呼呼呼……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：啊</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>啊这）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：我康康有没有</em>
  <em>保留</em>
  <em>大成功）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>汪汪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：不然我就-1san吧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>不要弄坏线索</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>这就是个普普通通客房 好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：还有个大成功我先留着</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：那我闻到香味有点头晕</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>-1san好了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>好，你闻到香味有点头晕，你-1san</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>已为Sora·Skyward调整了身体数据……继续努力吧，为了留住生命。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>你这话突然带上了一股狠意</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：你这个说话方式就很酸</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个骰子，怕怕）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你挨个查吧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我没看见大失败，没看见，嗯）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：需要过骰的时候我会告诉你）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看床，掀开床单、被罩和枕头查看下面是否有东西，以及床下</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>床是说一不二的Kingsize，靠背和床柱都是深红色整木雕刻，包有厚实的黑色皮料。床褥是昂贵的绸缎质地，丝滑蓬松且散发着柔和的清香。</p><p>过侦查。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=17/80困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>虽然床上和床下没什么异常，但你注意到床附近的墙上有一个链钩，底下有一个挂钟。深棕色挂钟的上部有一个小洞，挂钟里有一盏小铃铛。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这链钩肯定是匹配时哥的金属链，也就是说可以把他拴在这里）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：yep）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：挂钟是做什么</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>可以查看那个挂钟上部的小洞吗？还有铃铛？？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，一个极难领域的侦查或普通成功的机械维修</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=71/80成功。只要您呼唤，我就在您的身边。</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行机械维修鉴定：D100=65/10失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥来</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行侦查鉴定：D100=65/55失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行机械维修鉴定：D100=42/10失败。错误已然犯下，但是，若您仍愿握住我的手</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：呃）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们只看出，这个挂钟比起一般的时钟来说稍微大一点，也许除了时钟的功能外还有一些别的功能吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：铃铛是粉红道具吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是粉红相关）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那留着！！不然我还想用手帕包住</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：爱惜钟</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>爱惜万物</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>调查桌椅。房间里有垃圾桶或床头柜吗？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以有</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：但没有信息是吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是 没有信息）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>桌子上有一封印刷的欢迎信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>戴着手套，打开查看</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>致亲爱的贵客，</p>
  <p>以诚挚的心意，欢迎您的光临。</p>
  <p>我为您和您心爱的孩子准备了绝妙的招待，希望你们玩得开心。</p>
  <p>不过，请允许我对心爱的孩子们制定几条规则。</p>
  <p>如果您的孩子受过良好教育，这个程度应该没有问题。 </p>
  <p>1乘船过程中，时刻握紧锁链 </p>
  <p>2要休息时或者不得不放开链子时，将锁链挂在墙上的链钩里 </p>
  <p>3别让孩子一个人独处。 </p>
  <p>那么，让我们度过美好的夜晚。 </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>卫斯理·弗雷泽</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>椅子是一个单人座椅，离桌子很近，椅子脚雕刻着精美的花纹、靠垫部分是柔软的皮质，坐起来感觉很舒服。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我才不会挂链钩</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>感觉挂链钩肯定出事，独处肯定也会出事）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：不能独处？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：潜行</em>
  <em>の</em>
  <em>百出现了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（</em>
  <em>KP</em>
  <em>：潜行の百出现了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看储物柜。打开柜门查看各个抽屉或者夹层，并用手摸索有没有暗格</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>储物柜摆放着各类日常用物品，此外还放着几个药瓶。药瓶上有标签，但有些上面写着药的名字，有些只写了成分表。此外，还有各类作用一看便知的润/滑/剂、束具等用品。储物柜似乎没有暗格。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>看到润/滑/剂和束具，有点尴尬地看了一眼伯爵阁下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……我就知道……」你的友人伸手揉了揉眉心。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你知道？」愣了一下，随后黯然地想起他之前说的话「哦对，你确实说过这类聚会你不曾全然置身事外……」拿起药品查看药瓶上的标签，名字和成分表，有必要的话过医学</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，过个医学</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行医学鉴定：D100=90/70失败。错误已然犯下，但是，若您仍愿握住我的手……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>孤注试试看……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>教育也可以</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>上船之前仔细查看弗雷泽医院的资料，当时有查到相关信息。现在怀疑这些是弗雷泽医院产出的违禁药物，比照一下记在脑内的资料，申请医学奖励骰</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，一个奖励骰</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。</p><p>[Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=41[奖励骰：8] = 41/90困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你能从标签和成分表看出，这里摆着的有媚/药、镇静剂、安眠药、自白剂，甚至**。有合法的，也有非法的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：也就是说，这里面并没有「弗雷泽医院非常擅长药物的生产，由它出品的精神类药物，如麻药、抗抑郁类药物等在伦敦得到推行」的药物内容？还是说弗雷泽医院打着这种药物的幌子，在出售这些违禁药品？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你猜w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我PC很想对时哥用自白剂问问他都去过什么样的地方</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>但忍住了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>有点委屈地把药品递给伯爵阁下看看</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行教育鉴定：D100=40/90困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对、对不起」见他似乎看懂了成分标签，急忙结结巴巴地摆着手「不是我！打开柜子它们就放在这里了，呃……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「竟然光明正大地提供这种东西，以为出了海便能逍遥吗？帝国的治安系统真是被小看了。」伯爵语气极为讽刺地看着成分表。「就算最后查出这位弗雷泽先生所做之事不伤及我国根本，这些东西也足够他上法庭一趟。」</p><p>「知道不是你，行了，别那副样子……」他颇有些无语地看你一眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呃，说的也是……」有点尴尬地看着义正言辞的伯爵先生：「下船前我会带走，作为证物。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空 好可爱</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这两人好像两个正道的光</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：人家提供这个是给你们做这个用的吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：不仅不想粉红 还想装进证物袋</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：空哥香草的时候好0啊（叹气</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>毛茸茸的</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥好正，他不是想拉空哥入圈吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：毒*啊！毒*</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>时哥在这个问题上自然还是正道的光）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看储物柜里还有什么好康</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>没有更多了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>打开百叶门，查看浴室和盥洗室</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你乍一看，觉得这里就是普通的浴室和盥洗室，除了过于一览无余之外。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看这个房间里是否有任何窃听或者监视装置。如果有，是否在可以找到的范围，以及墙壁的隔音程度</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以过个侦查</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=73/80成功。这实在是，令人想要永远珍惜的时光……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>房间里似乎没有窃听和监视装置。墙体隔音莫名地好，你在查看的过程中，还注意到浴室和盥洗室的墙上都安装了链钩。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那我等下要四处逛逛，查看逃生路径，比如距离房间最近的逃生门，附近是否有逃生舱，救生艇，救生圈</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头，明智之选）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「似乎就是这些了。」查看完后与伯爵分享情报，摊了摊手询问他的意见：「接下来想去哪里调查？我的话，想先出门查看适当的逃生路径和救生设备，以防万一。船员工作室和其中的电报机也需提前查明位置。」</p><p>将地图拿出来，在纸上勾画一份相似的地图，标好位置，递给伯爵。</p><p>「另外，谈话室和锅炉房也令我有些在意。但因为行动时最好不要分开，所以还是先询问一下Toki的意见。」对他扬了扬手中的金属链，顺便指指桌上的印刷信，示意他也过目一下</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他接过地图看了看，正要开口说话，舱室里就响起了播音声。</p><p>「晚上好。贵客们，你们好吗？我是卫斯理·弗雷泽，这次活动的组织者。所有的客人终于都到齐了，这艘船即将起航。非常感谢你们今天的到来。在明天这个时候，我会亲自与你们见面致意。请一定要让我看到一成不变的大家，和成长了的心爱的孩子们的样子。女士们先生们，祝你旅途愉快。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：挂钟吗？小孔竟是播音孔）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>同时你们感觉到，轮船徐徐开动了。</p><p>从客房房门的方向，传来了敲门声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是谁？」走到门边，先不开门，出声询问。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「打扰了，我是侍者，来为您送晚餐。」外面传来一个男声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>内心警戒但神情自若，打开一条门缝，先观察门外的人，如果没有异常再半开门扇。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>门外站着一名推着餐车的男性侍者，「您好。很抱歉，本来是应当在大厅准备自助餐，但为了明天的活动，现在大厅腾不出空，所有的客人都需要在房间里吃饭。给您添麻烦了，请多多关照。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>拉开门扇，笑着回问侍者：「明天的活动？是刚才广播里说的弗雷泽先生的见面会吗？」</p><p>同时掏出钱夹，递给侍者一张1英镑纸币作为小费 ：「晚餐后距离入睡还有些时间，这艘船上有哪些好去处，您可有什么建议？」</p><p>（刚才查了下维多利亚时代物价，当时的1英镑约相当于现在的80英镑）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，您真慷慨，自然是的。」侍者收下了小费，看上去很愉快，「若是饭后娱乐，游戏室自然是最佳选择，在那里您可以和您的旅伴一起体验飞镖、台球这类游戏活动。要是想和其他旅客交流，谈话室也是不错的地方，我们在那里为您准备了茶点和烟草。」</p><p>「啊，我们船上的食物也十分美味，希望您喜欢。」他的笑容有些谄媚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「谢谢。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那必然是下了媚/药的</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是不是呢</em>
  <em>…………</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那自然是要大吃特吃</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：可恶，慷慨的小费，我也想去船上送饭</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>他把餐车推进来了吗？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：可恶！我也想吃！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：拌了媚药哦</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>百也想吃</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：啊？？？？？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：百，深不可测）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：什么</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我以为是大鱼大肉）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，请您记得区分一下，这份是给您的。」他将餐车推进来，给你摆上了一份奢华的套餐。他又打开另一个银盖，指着一份有颇多肉食的饭菜，「这份是给您的旅伴的。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「为何还有这种区分？」微笑问侍者。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是这样的，我们的主人认为许多孩子会被赋予保护主人的义务，当然也有其他可能性……」他看了看你友人腰间的佩剑，「无论如何，肉食是为了孩子能健康地成熟，必须具备的东西。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个肉食是粉红道具吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>不会吃了变食尸鬼吧= =）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不会</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……那还真是，得好好感谢他。」你的友人低声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「健康地成熟？」诧异地看着侍者，又不解地看了看友人：「他看起来还不够健康成熟吗，明明早就已经成年了吧……」小声地咕哝道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这……我也猜不透，只是主人的话，由我们转达罢了。」侍者摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：什么也不懂，他什么也不懂）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：粉红的话，他吃（</em>
  <em>×</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：猫腻来了会有人提醒你）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「多谢。」对侍者说。「还有什么需要知道的吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「应当没什么了，愿您度过愉快的两夜。」他对你欠身，又对你的友人点点头，之后推着餐车出去了。</p><p> </p><p>「不知所谓……」伯爵盯着那两份饭菜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在他身后关上门，回到餐桌边，看着食物，尴尬地抓了抓脑袋：「不知专门分开安排的食物会不会有什么问题。不然把我们的食物分成两份，各吃半份？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他的那份我要替他吃吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：正常吃就行 是粉红前置）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：两份肯定都有！我猜！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：我的意思是，这里安排的是空时还是时空w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：阿这</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>是时空）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：？？？那行</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我看到你说肉食，愣了一下，心想肉食不应该是空哥吃吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：好！！！！来！！！！</em>
  <em> k法！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空时有别的</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>不虚</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：好</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我把模组一个车拆成两个了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：那就还是按原样吃</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼KONONO]：kk：我想要先享受）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「没那个必要。」他扇闻了一下这两份东西，「没有异常的味道，总不至于下毒。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：既然是时空，再给时哥助攻一下</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜 来）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那，」为他拖出椅子摆好，将两份餐点摆在两人椅子面前：「难得的，一起进餐如何？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：今天就要让你知道香草人的恐怖</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：其实粉红没这么快</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>莫着急，还有一个晚上的正常活动时间）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：不是，这是感情助攻，不是粉红层面）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：我们就坐下开始吃？一边吃一边聊天）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：套餐的话</em>
  <em>，两个人都应该有酒吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以有）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「虽然场合与形式都很奇怪，但我很愿意和你一起就餐。」他在自己的食物面前坐下。</p><p>「这东西……碍事……」他动了动脖子小声抱怨着，但余光似乎瞟向了你戴着的尾戒，最终没说什么。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对不起。还是解下来比较好吗？」赶紧站起来走过去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我——算了，确实很奇怪。」他摆弄着那个金属环，「不对，怎么取不下来？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「诶？」急忙上前检查他的项圈和锁链是否可以取下</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>过个灵感或教育</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=94/90失败。父亲，您在那里吗？我看不到您……</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=87/70失败。父亲，您在那里吗？我看不到您……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：草）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：汪汪？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪啊</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥能骰吗？不能的话，空哥孤注</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他仔细摸索着项圈内侧。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行灵感鉴定：D100=28/75困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪</em>
  <em>……………………</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]：汪汪，离谱了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他像是摸到了什么，迅速移开了手。「——等一下，我好像明白这东西是做什么的了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是什么？」一边焦急询问，一边端详他的神色是否有异</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这个位置，这个材料，除了电击以外不做他想。」他叹了口气，「为什么以这种形式，算了，别问我为什么知道……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>听他这么说，心中略为发愣。回忆起最近一直盘旋在脑海中却没有机会在他面前说出口的事，面色踌躇地回到自己的座位坐下，端起酒杯，灌了一大口香槟，尝试给自己壮了壮胆。「看来又是我不能过问的，伯爵阁下的事了……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他瞟了你一眼：「你会知道的……算了，反正出门也要戴着，先这样吧。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对了。那个，」努力咽下一口酒，坐在餐桌边手指捏着刀叉，抬起头对他说：「之前一直没有机会告诉你，父亲先前来找我商议，关于我和卡尔兰家小姐联姻的事……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他摇摇头，「饿吗？先吃饭，吃饱了以最佳状态查清这些事情，早点结束，我对这种有脏东西的地方确实没什么好感。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……好的。早点结束。」喃喃了一句，见他没有什么搭理自己的意思，低下头食而无味地咀嚼自己的饭菜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：？？？？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：嘿，背刺来咯）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：？？？？？？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草 啊 这 这还吃啥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：嘿呀）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：我直接裂开来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：因为时哥总在他面前时不时说起自己在俱乐部的事啊w空哥会觉得自己对时哥来说无所谓，不过也就是朋友打炮</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>还不如俱乐部的人能讨时哥欢心）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这,这是什么暗器</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：言者无意,听者非常有心）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：刹车刹车）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>安静的房间里，切开肉食的声音突兀地停止了。</p><p>「你在说什么？」他执刀叉的手一滞，「什么——谁要结婚？你？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「诶，啊……是我。」不知为何感到十分心虚。明明自己并没有做错什么，却不由得把头垂的更低了一些。「不是什么大不了的事，不用在意。还是先吃饭……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「为什么是卡尔兰家？为什么这么早？你还不到三十岁，」说到这里，他低着头沉默了一会。</p><p>「不，这么一想，是啊。」那垂下的金发遮住了他的表情，「不算年轻了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「与年龄无关。沙琳·卡尔兰小姐的父亲卡尔兰勋爵，是上院老派贵族中难得的改革支持者。我只是想——」抬起头便看到他不辨表情的模样，食物噎在口中，尝试几次都没办法好好地咽下去。「……不，没什么。」</p><p>「之前一直想告诉你，但是，」想起看到对方为他呕心沥血的新法案通宵达旦的辛苦模样，因此几次欲言又止，现在突然感觉当时自己作出的 [之后再告诉他] 这个判断并不是个好决定：「你……很忙。」</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>PL注：</strong>此处「沙琳·卡尔兰」设定只对女性有兴趣的富家小姐，并偶尔会光顾地下俱乐部，与空哥的联姻纯属家族政治联姻之举，是双方都对对方身份有所知晓的前置设定</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你只是想，以自己余生的婚姻关系作为筹码，来稳固我在上院的地位——」他放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，又放回桌上，身体向后靠着椅背，那双眼睛自始至终不曾看你。</p><p>「你是要这么说吗？告诉我我是在自作多情。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对、对不起。」也放下刀叉，下意识地道歉道，手指不知放到哪里好，只得紧紧捏住刀叉银柄。</p><p>有些惊讶地抬起头来望向他，却发现他根本没有看自己——或许他的目光从来也不曾看向自己。对他来说，需要看向的是前方，光明，革新与帝国的未来。而自己是阴影，旧人，是他不想回忆起的过去与历史的集合。右眼中的视野模糊得看不清他的脸，心中不合时宜地闪过一个念头：或许就连那个自己不能过问的世界中的人，对他的了解都比自己要多出许多。</p><p>这样想着，窗外夕阳余晖落在右手尾戒上，那闪光令右眼突然有些多年来都难得一见的刺痛。</p><p>「自作多情的……是我才对。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不必道歉，有什么话明说便是。这场婚姻究竟出于何种目的，告诉我，作为友人，我并没有干涉你婚姻一事的立场。」他手肘搭在桌面上，双手相互扣紧遮在嘴唇前，即使隔着薄手套，也能看出因用力过度而骨节明晰。</p><p>「但还是想确认一下。眼下，是你父亲在同你商量吗？还未成定局，是吗。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「父亲的确只在同我商议，定局未成。」对他做了个手势。「至于目的，你既已猜到，我也没有什么遮掩的必要。」</p><p>语气放柔和了些，认真地看着他：「你我现在虽都不到三十岁，但总会有如此一天。当年你15岁时也曾承受过这份压力，如今轮到我，也不算什么稀奇。」</p><p>「倘若一定要从其他人中……选择一个，」说到这里，像要将他记在脑海中一般阖起望向他的右眼，复而张开，「那么固然有些对不起那位小姐——但我宁愿那是对你、对你我家族，都有助益之人。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊这个空空，啊这个空空……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：阿时在他心中第一位，空哥如果做出牺牲自然也是为阿时。倘若阿时不喜欢，他也没必要做出这种牺牲。他说出这件事也有征询阿时意见的想法。当然醋也有醋w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：阿时之前总说，这个领域我很熟，那个世界你别问，空哥有点醋到。你的世界我不能过问，那么我只能用自己的方式来辅助你，这就是我的方式）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我觉得时哥清醒情况下，是不会对他干涉到这个程度的。交给剧情吧（点头））</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵吸了一口气，「是吗，这话不错，总会有这么一天。你的家中将要有一位贤内助操持，这意味着你能够逐渐脱离家中幼子的身份，独当一面。既是那位阁下的族人，又是经得令尊首肯的女士，自然不会太差。」</p><p>「经由她，卡尔兰阁下的势力也会成为我们的剑，虽然乍一看，我们才更像是趋附者一方。但给我些时间，我会尽全力让你们的婚姻拥有更多价值，我们会成为执棋者，历史站在我们这边。」</p><p>他看上去话音极为平稳，神态沉静，并无异常之处。在说完这些话后，他交叠的双手从身前放下，右手迟疑地摸到了桌上高脚杯的杯底，杯中红酒因此而微微晃动，细密的酒香氤氲在你们之间。</p><p>「……祝贺你，也敬贵邸未来的女主人，我愿她才华横溢、举手投足皆与你相称，愿你们做人人艳羡的一对眷侣。」他对你举杯。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……谢谢。」见他举起酒杯，也举起自己的与他相碰。</p><p>「若你能觉得有所助益便再好不过，我会仔细斟酌后再回复父亲。不过，按眼下的情况……怎么也要等到活着下船之后。」努力开了个拙劣的玩笑，尝试缓解一下尴尬的气氛。</p><p>「至于其他……」看向他因为捏着酒杯不自知地用力过度而明晰的骨节，心中不忍，不由得将语气放的极轻。将小指尾戒下意识地圈握进手掌中，目光看向尾戒中那个名字的持有者。</p><p>「上船前我已与你说过，荣光的归荣光。或许你我日后终将『<em>各做各的工作</em>』，但『<em>我们仍是我们</em>』。在这乱世中能与阁下同行，一生都是我无上荣耀。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：通过上船让时哥发现自己非空哥单推不行，空哥也可以觉醒，他俩就顺理成章一拍即合干柴烈火狼狈为……到时候还结什么婚，嘿呀！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好甜，我好爱维多利亚，时代特有的美感（比划）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这也是我的无上幸运……感谢上帝眷顾，赐我饮食，赐我良友。」在与你碰杯后，伯爵的目光聚焦在你脸上，将杯沿贴近嘴唇，飞快地扬起手腕，就像要把什么难以言说的东西一饮而尽般喝干了杯中物。</p><p>「既酒足饭饱，就让我们为了[活着下船]而努力吧，你的工作，请。」他拉开椅子起身。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然我们都同意要活着下船，总之先查看一下逃生路径：距离房间最近的逃生门，以及附近逃生舱，救生艇，救生圈的位置。」恢复工作模式，对他指了指那张地图。</p><p>「中途或许路过大厅，我对之前那位侍者所说『本来是应当在大厅准备自助餐，但为了明天的活动，现在大厅腾不出空，所有的客人都需要在房间里吃饭』十分在意。大厅之后，也想去工作人员室看看，确认比埃尔先生之前提到的电报机的位置。」</p><p>说罢起身，手上金属链碰撞出清脆的声响。离开饭桌，打开门之前像是突然想起什么一般回头拉住金属链，将链条另一端的人的脖颈向自己的方向扯了扯。</p><p>「不过，在此之前，还有更重要的事需要确认。」</p><p>「阁下不会已经忘了吧？出了这扇门——要叫我什么？」愉悦地笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我同意你的思路，就从这里入手吧，如果救生设备不足的话，可以发报联系那位比埃尔卿。」伯爵单手托着下巴。</p><p>「看上去这船上的船员们和弗雷泽是一路的，要想办法避开工作人员发报才行……啊，怎么提起这个来了。」他摇摇头，「我记得，主——人，你就放心吧，虽然这个称呼让人不快，但没有什么比一名议员的演技更值得信任了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我同意。事先摸清工作人员在工作室的行动规律，将对我们十分有利。」听到他叫得十分流畅，有点失望地叹了口气「对我也要使用议员先生的精湛演技吗？明明难得有机会，让我反过来捉弄一下……」</p><p>牵着伯爵阁下出门。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「最好不要期待太多工作以外的东西，毕竟是性命攸关的场合，你也不想在这种时候，让低劣玩闹影响专注度吧。」他无奈地摇摇头，跟着你走出客房，不再说话。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>调查逃生路径，距离房间最近的逃生门，以及附近逃生舱，救生艇，救生圈的位置。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>过个侦查。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=45/80成功。这实在是，令人想要永远珍惜的时光……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们离开客房，走到了到甲板上。你注意到甲板两侧都绑有救生艇，用于放下救生艇的滚轮上都挂着坚固的锁。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>查看下锁，是用钥匙打开的还是特殊形制，如果见到与之相匹配的钥匙，是否可以回想起来</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不是自由使用的呢，如果有危急情况，当然是需要船员来主持，但我认为这艘船的船员不可信。」伯爵附耳说道。</p><p>锁确实需要钥匙打开，对锁孔形状你暂时没有印象，但你成功记住了它。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「的确。」附议伯爵的话。观察甲板上还有什么好康或者人可以交流，没有就前往大厅。</p><p>将锁孔形状用随身携带的纸币画下来，并让伯爵也记住。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：没了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵对你点了点头。</p><p>
  
</p><p>你们来到大厅门外，这是一间很宽敞的豪华大厅，工作人员匆忙的来来往往，不知道是不是在准备什么。</p><p>有侍者注意到你们二人，他有礼貌地伸出一只手拦在你们前方，说道：「正在准备明天的活动，对不起，现在不能进去。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这里是可以攻略的地方吗？还是就没啥内容）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：现在没啥）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……只是顺路来看看明天举办活动的地点，确认是否有入席顺序或固定桌位。毕竟我的『孩子』很敏感，我不想让他太过靠近其他人。」</p><p>不快地皱起眉，对侍者说话的同时观察大厅内部，工作人员有多少人数，在准备的内容是否能从目前看到的东西来判断。另外侍者和工作人员是否也戴着项圈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>工作人员为数不少，有数名工作人员在一起抬着巨大的钢琴。你注意到他们没有戴着项圈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>打开怀表看一下目前时间，然后前往工作人员室</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP得到的礼物是：1D3+6=2+6=8</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「很……敏感？您的理由可真是充分。」他走在你身后小声说。</p><p> </p><p>现在大约是晚上八点。你们离开了大厅。</p><p>你们穿过客舱，来到了工作人员室，上面挂着写有‘非工作人员勿入’的牌子。里面好像有人在说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>先观察走廊上是否有其他人路过</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP进行有人吗50鉴定：D100=69/50失败。怎么办，一定还有补偿的方法……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>走廊此时空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>轻手轻脚地靠近，站在门边时，将伯爵无声地推到墙上，自己与他贴得极近，假装在做十分亲密之事，以避可能出现的耳目。</p><p>因为是晚上，工作人员室内如果有人并开了灯，会投射出影子，观察有几个人影。</p><p>同时用手指示意伯爵不要出声，一起聆听门内的声音。十分稳固地握住金属链，让金属链不会发出声响。因为走廊空无一人，里面的人讲话的声音会显得格外清晰，申请聆听奖励骰</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，一个奖励骰</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>您很自信呢，让我看看诊断报告吧。 [Sora·Skyward]进行奖励骰鉴定：D100=62[奖励骰：1] = 12/71极难成功。如此幸福真的可以吗？这样的日子，能持续下去才是奢望。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵挑起一边眉峰，抬起手，手指插进你柔软的发根配合你的伪装。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：麻麻他好A</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我爱他）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你听到了清晰的谈话声从一墙之隔的工作人员室里传出。</p><p>「贵宾室里的弗雷泽先生，完全没有出过房间。」</p><p>「是不是出了什么事？送过去的食物都吃掉了。」</p><p>「但是，先生他一个人吃那么多饭吗？」</p><p>「啊，确实比一个人吃的多，大概有两三个人的量吧，而且都是肉类料理。」</p><p>「明明是不能让肠胃受到太大压力的年纪啊。看起来很健康，真让人羡慕。」</p><p> </p><p>你又听到书页翻动的声音。</p><p>「…………顺便问一下，这本书是什么？他说这本书让所有的工作人员都看一遍…………不是说明书之类的东西吧？」</p><p>「哦，你要看吗？写着很多我不明白的事情。…………不过，可能是因为内容令人毛骨悚然吧，读完之后虽然还是有食欲却再也咽不下饭了。」</p><p>「你还好吗？」</p><p>「还好，反正我们可以吃肉，也许现在是饮食不平衡的时期？」</p><p>「总觉得有点奇怪，虽然被弗雷泽先生这么说，还是不要读为好吧？不被他发现就好。」</p><p>最后，由于船体因海浪微微摇晃，你听到了枪支碰撞的声音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：啊，我知道了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>那书看了会变食尸鬼）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：弗雷泽先生房间里的东西已经变成食尸鬼了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是不是呢）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>安静地观察工作人员室门上是否有锁，是否有排班表之类的东西贴在门口。聆听工作人员室里有几个人，是否能认出是不是之前上船时收走我们武器的船员</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>这里没有锁，也没有贴上排班表。里面有几个面目模糊的船员。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「游戏室？还是锅炉房？」无声地对伯爵用口型询问道。</p><p>「贵宾室，好像很不妙。」在伯爵手心里写字，示意他和自己一起离开眼前的工作人员室</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他安静地跟上你，握着锁链的另一端，保证它不拖行在地上发出响声。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP得到的礼物是：1D2=1</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……随意，游戏室？从距离看，比锅炉房近。」他沉声说，「运气好的话，能遇上些有价值的人。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「听你的。」前往游戏室。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他竟然没硬（。正道的光，名不虚传）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这不至于</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>不至于）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：又不是处男（点头））</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你们结束了对工作人员室和大厅的探索，准备走向游戏室。</p><p>还未进入游戏室，你就听到了旋律欢快的室内乐，让人忍不住想要跟着轻轻起舞。</p><p>来到游戏室，映入眼中的是飞镖场、台球桌等娱乐设施。周围放着几张单人沙发和桌子，有人在玩乐，也有人在围观，享受的方式各不相同，身材和服装也不一样，但都带着被锁链锁住的人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>先加入围观最多的人群，观看他们围观的内容，聆听围观人群的对话，适当情况时加入对话</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你来到了台球桌边。这里聚集着喜欢台球的客人，他们各自都带着有镣铐的男女。</p><p>这些“孩子”穿着极为暴露的晚礼服，或倚靠着主人，或跪在台球桌旁的地上，有几位甚至大胆地坐在球桌边沿，修长的腿在球桌边来回摆动，挽着各自主人的手、或是蹭着他们的身体，对着台球桌前手执球杆的一名男客人，发出带有色情意味的欢呼，主人们似乎对他们的声音很满意。</p><p>随着一阵欢呼，那名客人表情得意洋洋地靠在桌边， 一手牵着穿托胸礼服的美艳女性，一手极为失礼地转动着球杆。球桌边站着的另一名男士，看上去已经被他战胜，露出懊丧的表情牵着他的孩子走开了。</p><p>你们的加入显然引起了胜者的注意。「噢哟，新玩家？」他问。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>看向来人方向，观察这个客人和他的『孩子』，先不作回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以骰侦查或估价</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=26/80困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你观察到，在场的各位主人，包括眼前这位，从他们身上穿的衣服和首饰来看，应该收入相当可观。</p><p>被锁链绑住的所有人都是好看的男女，年龄看上去在十几至二十多岁不等。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>若有所思地转头，看向一身晚礼服和一脸正经的伯爵，用手肘戳了戳他，下巴指指台球桌边那些穿着暴露并或坐在台球桌上，或蹭着主人身体的『孩子』们，低声说：「……学学人家？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「没可能，这……不必要，像我这样的也不是没有。」伯爵低声回答，若有所思地看向沙发那边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「哦，不必要？」挑起眉看向他的脸，见他看向沙发那边，也顺着他的目光看过去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你看到一位上了年纪的男性坐在单人沙发上看书。他身旁安静地站着一位身穿高雅的黑色连衣裙、系着铁链的女性。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「在意？」低声问伯爵，同时观察那位上了年纪的男性，在回忆里对比资料中「弗雷泽」先生与这位男性的年纪与外貌。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你看出他和弗雷泽的容貌并不相似。</p><p>「不确定，可能是我之前同你说的那位，把奴隶买来作为秘书的。」伯爵对你耳语。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「结束这边之后，过去看看。」回应他的耳语。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「以不同的养育方式，会教导出不同的孩子？看来什么样的都有呢……」伯爵揶揄你一句，「您，不至于自贬为球桌边上的那个类型吧。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然出了门，该怎么教导『你』，应该不用阁下来教我吧？」手指故作威胁性地拉扯一下伯爵项圈上的金属链，对揶揄自己的伯爵抬了抬下巴。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「您真是……」伯爵面上带笑，嘴角微微抽动。「好了好了，不说就是。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>转头看向刚才对我们的到来出声招呼的那位客人。</p><p>「确是初来乍到，还请您指教游戏规则。」对那位客人礼貌地笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「怎么遮着脸来玩，多不尽兴！你带着的孩子，那头金发挺漂亮嘛，阁下，你本人也不错！」他停止了转动球杆，上下打量着你们。「殖民地传来的新玩法，敢不敢？我可已经战胜好几人了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「有些神秘感，更添游戏性不是吗。」看向那人说：「愿闻其详。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：笑死，他怎么知道时哥空哥很不错）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：面具必遮不住他们的美貌</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：突然想到，该不会所有孩子都是食尸鬼吧，所以才都吃肉食，然后在船上变异</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是不是呢</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「有胆量！我就跟你讲讲，你这一看就是养尊处优的大少爷，定没试过这个，我们的玩法才叫新鲜！」他哈哈大笑。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>【斯诺克规则】</strong>
  </p>
  <p>◇ 两位选手使用相同的主球击打目标球，一轮红球、一轮彩球交替打击，直到所有红球入袋。</p>
  <p>◇ 球共分8种颜色， 1只白色主球; 红色球5个（1分）; 六种不同的彩色球，分值依颜色而不同。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>①抛硬币，用1d100决定先后顺序。点数大的人先攻开球。</p>
  <p>②击打红球默认进洞，击打彩球时，1d6决定本杆最好情况下能打到什么颜色的彩球，「1黄色球（2分），2绿色球（3分），3棕色球（4分），4蓝色球（5分），5粉色球（6分），6黑色球（7分）」。</p>
  <p>③ 过幸运/敏捷/教育中的任何一个，决定是否进洞。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>结果如下：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>大成功：进洞，下杆不用过1d6，直接认定能打到黑色球。</p>
  <p>其他成功 ：进洞。</p>
  <p>失败：出现空杆、双脚离地、击成跳球、击球出界等情况。判罚分，-4分。</p>
  <p>大失败：误撞黑球，-7分。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：原模组是九球，这里因为时代原因我改成了斯诺克</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>以及是简化版本，红球只需要打5次（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：敏捷和教育等同对吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：对 任选一个骰。我来现骰一下npc幸运 取40-90）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：失败的话可以孤注吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以，但是再次失败就-7了哦）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 得到的礼物是：1D100=57</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然是新鲜玩法，输赢结果又如何定夺呢？」对那个人出声问道，转头看向伯爵，眼神询问他的意见。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你赢了，我有问必答！别担心，我可不是什么怂包，话摆在这里，不管输赢我都不会反悔的。若我赢了，你……」他的目光在你们两人之间逡巡，「你和你的小宠物，随便哪一位，面具摘下来让我们看看？」</p><p>人群中骤然爆发出惊喜的欢呼声，而你身边的伯爵则皱起了眉头。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：伯爵怎么说？他是有头有脸的人物，看来只能空哥摘）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……呵，有什么关系？难得在游戏室里待一会儿，去玩一局吧。」伯爵冷笑出声，「主人您不可能输的吧？虽然他对这种玩法了解多些。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：咦，他这个意思是说有出千吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：倒不会，就是一个普普通通台球人）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「放心。倘若真输了，」指尖拉了拉他颈项上的金属链：「也不会让你摘下面具的。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「就算摘掉，这些游手好闲的蛀虫，也不一定认得出我……」伯爵低低嗤笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不可以。」用命令式的语气，简单地对伯爵低声说道：「在这件事上，你没有讨价还价的余地。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……随您喜欢，主人。」伯爵听上去有些焦躁，一字一顿地回应你。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然阁下如此相邀，那便盛情难却了。」对扬声的那位客人点点头：「不过，倘若侥幸赢了您，也请您的『孩子』和您一起知无不言，有问必答。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「好胆量！」球桌边的男人把巧粉涂在球杆杆头，收起球杆在身侧，向你抛来一枚硬币。「你挺年轻吧，别被打傻了啊。」</p><p>请骰1d100。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 得到的礼物是：1D100=11</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D100=40</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>那么你先开球，红球默认击中，现在确认彩球，请1d6。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D6=5</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你也许可以击中粉色球，请骰幸运/敏捷/教育中的任何一个。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行敏捷鉴定：D100=45/90困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪这句话</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「粉球进洞。」伯爵站在球桌边出声说。</p><p>第二颗彩球，1d6请</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D6=3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你也许可以击中棕色球，请骰幸运/敏捷/教育中的任何一个。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=95/90失败。怎么办，一定还有补偿的方法……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>呃，孤注</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>请</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=29/90困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「棕球，4分。」伯爵从袋中取出你击中的棕色球放回原位。</p><p>第三颗，请</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D6=2</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪，你不要搞我……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>是绿色球，请骰教育。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=99/90大失败！如何，恼怒吧，失控吧，以鞋尖拨弄我吧……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪你搞我）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪，你不要搞他</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那大成功抵消</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>90</em>
  <em>的教育怎么还能大失败，汪汪</em>
  <em>……………………</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「绿球进洞，3分。」伯爵俯身取出了绿色球，并走到你身边将之归位。「冷静，深呼吸。」你听到他小声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……对不起。」小声对他说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>第四球，请</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D6=1</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪绝对在搞我</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：不过也挺符合空哥不器用性格的w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>是黄色球，请骰教育。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=36/90困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「黄球进洞。」球进入球袋的闷响和伯爵的声音同时传入你耳中。</p><p>最后一球，请</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]得到的礼物是：1D6=2</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>是绿色球，请骰教育。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=100/90大失败！对不起，不要舍弃我，不要丢下我一个人……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：？？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪</em>
  <em>………………………………………………</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你这个骰子成精啊</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：然后你看他说的话</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>真的很（。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：什么人 笑死了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪离谱</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>可以换骰敏捷吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>你骰）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪真的是有灵魂的一个汪汪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：5轮内连着两个大失败，一个99点，一个100点</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：冷 血 无 情）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行敏捷鉴定：D100=12/90极难成功。如此幸福真的可以吗？这样的日子，能持续下去才是奢望。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「总计23分，这边的回合结束了。」伯爵轻轻舒了一口气，朗声道。</p><p>走到球桌边的那名戴项圈的性感女士将球全部归位，伯爵在为她提供少许帮助后，回到你身边。</p><p>「已经做的很好了，一球未失。」他小声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：睁 眼 说 瞎 话）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「抱歉。」有点尴尬地搓了搓手，歉疚地看他一眼，低声回答。「……让你失望了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「人事已尽，落子无悔。让我们期待对手的表现吧。」伯爵看向球桌。</p><p> </p><p>「年轻人，这打得还不错嘛！比之前那几个好多了。」那个男人搓着手，又拍了拍，拿着球杆上来了。「到我的回合了，珍妮，帮我看着！」</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>已为k那个key更换了病历：坏坏的npc 此状态下无法使用team\en功能，但所有技能使用不会受到限制。</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]得到的礼物是：1D6=3</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]进行57鉴定：D100=37/57成功。只要您呼唤，我就在您的身边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：所以最后的大失败是KP放水了吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是吧，换敏捷骰，其实23分很好了不虚）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「棕球入洞了呢，主人！」那名女子欢快地喊道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]得到的礼物是：1D6=6</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]进行57鉴定：D100=82/57失败。无论幸福还是痛苦，我都会和您一起承担。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「噢~主人！」女子笑着捂上脸。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]得到的礼物是：1D6=6</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]进行57鉴定：D100=24/57困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：？？？？？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「黑球……难办，希望之后他别再有这个运气了。」伯爵把手放在嘴唇前。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]得到的礼物是：1D6=1</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪你成精了吧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪，真的很灵魂）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]进行57鉴定：D100=65/57失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>围观人群一阵倒彩声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>遗憾地捏捏自己的右手，苦涩地笑了笑。这只手还是……让他失望了。果然，自己是无法和他一起并肩站在日光之下的。向后站了半步，沉默地落在那个人投下的阴影里。</p><p>「不必担心，我会负起责任。」对伯爵低声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「自责什么，最后一球，胜算在握。」伯爵轻轻笑出来，伸手握住了你的右手，捏了捏虎口处。「连失两球，就算击中黑球也无力回天，他已经输了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥你清醒一点，是KP在放水呀！！！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「最后……」那个男人揉了揉额角，还是站在球桌边上对准了红球打出。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]得到的礼物是：1D6=6</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[坏坏的npc]进行57鉴定：D100=52/57成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：阿时让你毒奶w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪真的，5次掷骰，3次1d6=6）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：可怕</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「诶呀，还真是黑球，不过……」伯爵摇了摇头，「就算得分一致，您也比我家主人多倒扣了8分——主人。」他对那名男士笑着比了个8的手势，接着回望向你，牵着你的手走到球桌前，自己翻身坐上台球桌，将右腿翘到左腿上，看着你露出得意的神色。「是您的胜利了。」</p><p> </p><p>在少许的沉默和交头接耳声中，你的对手思考了一会，点了点头，「……他说得对。」</p><p>人群又沉默了一阵，随即爆发出此起彼伏的欢呼叫好声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：呜哇</em>
  <em>………………</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他好撩啊呜呜呜呜时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥呜呜呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：台球真好啊</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>台球</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他们是在赞美时哥的美貌吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：赞美你的球技</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我球技这么烂呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：空空钻地缝）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：虽然是</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>kp</em>
  <em>加持的球技，但他们是看不到的,点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪，俨然一个复仇の汪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：英式台球真的是，冷静的头脑、智慧和性感集于一身的运动</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：爽了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：是集KP放水与汪汪复仇于一身的刺激运动</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：在游戏里面的人看来 就是比较稳健的球风,不险中求胜打黑球</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个npc就是打了很多黑球嘛 但失败两个.典型的心急吃不了热豆腐选手</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪真的很灵魂，空哥90的教育，5轮内1个失败，2个大失败）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：坏坏NPC，5次1d6，3个=6</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：灵魂骰子 汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪，隐藏在粉红团中那只看不见的手）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那么接下来要问NPC问题了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：被汪汪寄与厚望，但被KP辣手制裁的NPC</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>五味陈杂地看着他，见他竟然还兑现了刚才开玩笑时的诺言，翻身坐上了桌台，被众人观赏玩物一般观看，不知该说什么才好。</p><p>有点慌张地伸手拉了拉他的链子，小声央求地说：「别取笑我了……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「什么取笑，这是您赢得的王座，我稍微坐一坐又有何妨？」他轻盈地从桌上跳下来，笑容更明显了。「想不到您还有些小气。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那么多人肆无忌惮地来回打量你，我不是很舒服……」 对他皱皱眉「小气就小气。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……哦？原来您是这么理解[小气]的，实话说，出人意料。」伯爵愣了愣，然后眼光飘向别处，伸手捂住了自己戴着面具的脸，「你总是出人意料……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他捂什么脸？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他被直球到</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他觉得空空可爱</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他好可爱</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「承让了，大概先生玩了数局已有些疲倦。是我胜之不武。」 看着那位客人笑了笑：「不过，落子无悔，赌约还算数吧？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「自然是作数的。」那男人挠了挠头，把球杆递给了身旁的女性。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他有什么直接送的情报吗？没有的话我再想想要问什么）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没，你可以随便问，他知道的都会答）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：但这里是公共场合吧？问太多会被怀疑的感觉）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个NPC是面目模糊NPC吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他手里牵着他的孩子吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我想单独问他孩子点事，比如怎么到弗雷泽手里，又怎么从费雷泽手下出来。但明着问感觉不太可能，除非时哥魅惑</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：看情况 你可以试试看）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：何况直接问他孩子的事他会警觉吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：其实这个npc是铁憨憨</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>就傻大个</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>你随便问，他不会怎么样）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那我放开问，如果没问到的，时哥看看能不能给我提示</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>他就一个馋林林身子的无害lsp 就像我们一样</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「珍妮，很美丽的名字呢。」和伯爵一起将那位先生和他的孩子引到无人的角落，若有所思地笑着对他说：「看她刚才的表现，似乎对您十分忠心可爱。敢问您是何时、是何契机从弗雷泽先生那里得到这位『珍妮』小姐的？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「珍妮？啊，你怎么问她的事情。很久之前父亲送我的，那天他突然带回一个6岁左右的女孩，对我说不管是作为玩伴还是仆人都随便。」他挠了挠后脑勺。</p><p>「你不会盯上珍妮了吧？你自己不是也有吗？」他瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是个憨憨（点头））</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我的这位，」伸手装作有些粗暴地拉了拉伯爵的链子「倒不如您的珍妮乖巧听话。老实说，入手比较晚，刚才看到珍妮为您拍手喝彩，我倒不至于像您所说的那般下品，只是想跟您讨教些训练和对待这些『孩子』的技巧罢了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呃——」伯爵被你拉得一个踉跄，但也许是由于你在与外人对话，他并没有表现出任何抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我其实想确认这些孩子有没有异常的部分</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>感觉都是小型食尸鬼或者怪物</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你猜</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>其实时哥可以帮你，要吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：要，时哥来</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我辅助）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥好像四大交涉都点了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥呜呜呜，靠谱の时哥）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵在无声地旁观一会后，轻轻走上来对男人行了个礼。</p><p>「噢？这么说来，您的父亲还是一位眼光极好的先生，多半也是同弗雷泽先生相熟吧？珍妮这样优秀的同伴，我也未曾有过印象，必是偷偷留着送给最重要的友人，真令人羡慕呢。」他柔声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：呜哇，魅惑时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥真好啊呜呜呜呜时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：空空被掰弯）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>男人瞥了一眼伯爵，「你算什么，从刚才开始就挺趾高气扬的，有你这么做孩子的吗？」</p><p> </p><p>伯爵见状马上向后退了一步，「您说笑了，怎敢……」他挂上了一副十分无害而真挚的表情。如果不是因为你与他极为相熟，多半会看不穿他的伪装。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行魅惑鉴定：D100=24/60困难成功。我会拼命努力的，所以请让我看到您的笑容吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空有要rp的吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：有，但我有点怕破坏他这个魅惑）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没事，已经成功了，你自由舞）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我顺着他说吗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我PC是很想呛那个人。敢说空哥的阿时，呜哇）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：都可以，npc不会对你暴跳。时哥刚才在台球期间暗中观察的部分，我来骰一个）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>不行，不可以，这样的事情，被大家知道的话……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：孤注一掷）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>不行，不可以，这样的事情，被大家知道的话……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：好了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「先生，失礼」听到对方的话，眯了眯眼睛看向对方。</p><p>趁伯爵向后退一步的时机自然而然地上前一步，不着形迹地将伯爵拦在自己的身后 ：「愿赌服输，是您亲口说的。既然我赢了您，就请您知无不言。至于我的『孩子』该如何做『孩子』……」用手缓缓攀上伯爵项圈上的金属链，「这应该由我，而不是您——来置喙才是。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「哟，这么护短啊？」男人的目光转向你，似乎想继续说些什么，但又放弃了。「行吧，这位倒不是个一无是处的孩子……爱怎么管教他是你自己的事情，我可好心提醒你，惯着是惯着，别惯坏了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「惯坏了？您何出此言，是见过什么管教不当的先例吗？」恢复笑意，对他说道：「您难道还见过更加『一无是处』的孩子？」</p><p>「说起弗雷泽先生，自从上船以来还未能有幸见到。刚才碰巧听到路过的船员们说弗雷泽先生完全没出房间，该不会是身体抱恙？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「至于弗雷泽先生啊，怎么你们俩都对弗雷泽挺感兴趣？他抱不抱恙我是不知道，我也只是父亲和他认识，因为这样才收到了邀请函吧。」他抱着胸想了想，「哦，对，实际上我也见过，小时候见过一次，带着一个模样挺端正的小女孩。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>心理学，看看他想说又放弃的是什么相关。</p><p>另外他是不是见过更加惯坏了的『孩子』而意有所指，还是只是这么一说。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>不行，不可以，这样的事情，被大家知道的话……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你觉得他就是单纯想调戏下你们，又怂了</p><p>「更一无是处？这倒没有，我只是觉得，区区一个买来的，没必要这么优待吧。」他开怀道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个NPC多大年纪？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 得到的礼物是：5D10=（10+5+4+4+3）=26</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>不慎和你们差不多大，他叫你们年轻人，可能你们长得年轻或者他长得着急。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「恕我冒昧，请问您父亲所从事的是？或许曾在社交场合上见过。看得出您也是个才华和涵养兼备的富家少爷。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：涵 养）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：日 不 落 人，但他这个智商应该听不出吧w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「问这么深？我是派驻印度殖民地的，我父亲也是，他不怎么回国，你们应该没见过吧。」他说</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他不像个铁憨憨啊呜呜呜，他防范挺足的w铁憨憨不应该是：嗨呀！我爸可有名啦！</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「小女孩？」愣了愣：「是弗雷泽先生的女儿吗？还是他的『孩子』？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵不着痕迹地拍了拍你的后腰，似乎想以此安抚你的小情绪。</p><p>他在你身后温声道「是了，想来那位也是同珍妮和我一样的孩子，能如此早地面见优雅的您、进入您家族这样的望族之门，一定很是优秀，若有缘真想一见。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：日 不 落 式 赞 美）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：我安抚你 但我更刺头</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「诶你们这么问，我也……弗雷泽说自己一个人生活，但那个女孩儿长得很像他，说不定真的是亲女儿。」他回答，「不过，他没有公开说自己有个女儿或者结过婚，从此之后我也没有再见到那个女孩儿了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥先问，我整理下线索，要问的还挺多的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我了，npc知道的不多，都快挖完了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我应该折回房间带个自白剂</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：要时哥问吗 就最后两个了。还是你整理）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：稍等！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他是不是给不出女孩具体的长相和名字？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：给不出的）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「既然您说，说不定是他的亲生女儿，那弗雷泽先生的太太您有什么印象吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这我倒是真没印象。」他摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「您的珍妮平时也像在船上这样吃肉类料理吗，还是上船之后的特别菜单？似乎船员们吃的也是肉类居多呢。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我吗？平时进食并没有特殊偏好，这只是船上的菜单吧。」珍妮点点头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「听船员们说给弗雷泽先生送的也都是肉类料理，不知是不是这艘船上的特别待遇。」转头看向珍妮。</p><p>「听说因为这艘船上的肉类料理格外美味，弗雷泽先生一个人就吃了两三个人的量。珍妮小姐呢？有觉得上船后食量有所增加吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我……好像确实没有这种感觉。」珍妮疑惑地低头想了想，「倒是有些……在吃了那些肉以后，越来越觉得主人可爱了，也许这就是爱的料理吧？」她亲昵而讨好地挽住了男人的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「大概是您的主人管教有方。」不着痕迹地看向男人笑了笑。</p><p>「说起来，我在自己房间内墙上链钩下发现了一只挂钟。上面有个小洞，里面还有一盏小铃铛。有些令人好奇。」对这个男人比划了 一下那个挂钟的形状：「您知道那是做什么用的吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不知道，闹钟有个铃，不就是要在早上闹响吗？小洞……什么小洞……」男人回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「弗雷泽先生邀请函上说自己在世界各地都有友人，听说他的医院也有其他国家投资，又与驻印度的您和您父亲相识，果然名不虚传。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「确实，我听说他的医院似乎和德国佬关系不错。德国佬，到处都在和英国抢夺殖民地，就那种水平？还嫩着呢。」他摊了摊手。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「刚才路过大厅，看到工作人员们在搬运钢琴。您对弗雷泽先生在广播中所说的『明天的活动』有什么头绪吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这就真不知道了，也许是什么惊喜？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那他应该也不知道工作人员室的事，或者工作人员的执勤情况</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我没啥要问的了，时哥请）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，关于您刚才提到的，主人对我的管教问题。」伯爵欠身，以遗憾的语气说道，「我也自知有些过于锋芒毕露，这一点主人他也是常常苦恼的，只是他心极软，也忍不下心说我什么。看珍妮小姐如此喜爱您，您平日一定很宠爱她吧，有宠爱，也不失教导。您二位的关系可真让人向往呀，是一向如此吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：啊咧？？难道还是控制了之后才是的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时 哥 犀 利）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：这个真没想到，呜呜呜爱你时哥）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>男人闻言看了一眼珍妮。</p><p>「那自然，珍妮肯定是喜欢我的。不过，她从前也很难搞……虽然现在会笑着说话，但过去的她，对我的话几乎没有反应，似乎不太熟悉我们的语言似的。你以前也是这样吧？还要你的主人一点一点教，对他可得放尊重些啊。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不太熟悉我们的语言？是因为在海外的缘故吗，还是因为成长环境呢。」若有所思地看向男人：「您是怎样把她教导成如今这般伶俐乖巧的？恐怕费了不少工夫吧。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不，她从前几乎根本不会说话。一句话需要说好几遍才能明白，我培养她就像驯养动物一样，倒是成功得很。」他很无所谓地说。</p><p> </p><p>伯爵露出恍然大悟的表情，随后面露悦色地看向你。「原来如此，我明白了，主人们真辛苦，将一无所知的我们培养成优秀的仆从，承蒙这位先生指点，以后一定会更加尊敬您。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：因为他们都是神话生物吧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是不是呢）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「对了，游戏室那位坐在沙发上看书的年长男性，还有他身边那位穿着黑色连衣裙的女性，您是否有印象？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他四处看了看，「沙发上那个？没印象，第一次见。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>申请灵感或侦查：沙发上那个人从样貌上来看是不是日耳曼人，是否有军人特征。</p><p>那个时代英国人看日耳曼人应该就跟中国人看毛子一样显而易见……另外他身上是否有携带什么暗藏的武器</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：怀疑是那个德国军人，分尸案可能是旁边的小姑娘帮他一起做的？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>可以，过侦查。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行侦查鉴定：D100=24/80困难成功。我会拼命努力的，所以请让我看到您的笑容吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你感觉他有英国人的特征，应该不是日耳曼人，另外他也没有穿军服或者装备武器。虽然他几乎不穿戴装饰品，但身上的衣服套装和手表都是高级货，大约收入不菲。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：啊咧</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：NPC是没消息了吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：房间里除了这个铁憨憨就是那个沙发上的人了是吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：yep）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：呜呜呜可那个人感觉好难对线啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不难不难</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>和眼前这位先生礼貌地致谢道别，然后和伯爵简单地交流一下意见</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「刚才在你们打球的时候，我观察了一下。」伯爵跟上你，低声说道，「那些孩子反应不太像正常人，似乎都像是盲目地爱慕着主人一样。他们的行为、举止同年龄相比，显得过于幼稚了。我猜测他们大概对于自己的行事本身，也感觉不到是好是坏。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我也正有此问，恐怕那些肉食里有什么东西。还记得房间储物柜里的违禁药品吗？说不定就是用这些药品长期控制『孩子』们的。而且从刚才那个男人所说的来看，这些『孩子』的来历本身就十分蹊跷。」</p><p>「等等，说到『肉食』，刚才吃饭的时候，你好像也……」转头担心地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……什么都没有，一点小问题，完全可以克服。」伯爵别过头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>突然想起那柜子里除了自己说的精神药物之外还有其他东西，顿时又有点尴尬起来，连忙摆手澄清道：「呃，我说的是，自白剂，镇静剂，还有*品一类……不是，不是那个，那个……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵「噗嗤」笑出声来，「无需解释，我知道你的意思。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：空空好可爱，我要昏迷了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>我要是时哥，我就问他「哪个？」www）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死了 这么坏）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：你看你这个时哥就很正道の光，一个老实时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他有原因的 你看他rp</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：现在他不敢跟你太</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>用下巴不着痕迹地指了指沙发上那位年长男性，和他身边的女性：「看起来像是有身份的人。贸然上前交谈的话，是否有可能认出你的身份？之前你也说过自己人脉网里有认识这些买主，把『孩子』买来培养成自己的秘书的人存在。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不如说，我一直怀疑就是他……看上去有些眼熟，我回忆一下。」</p><p>可以过教育</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行教育鉴定：D100=27/90困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你想起来在那人的面庞曾经出现在你看到的报纸上。那是因为发现了新的地下遗迹而被报纸大肆报道的考古学家，斯宾塞·佩雷斯。只要提起他名字，很多人都会说「啊！是那个人！」吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：地 下 遗 迹）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：考 古 学 家）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：密 大 教 授）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：高 危 职 业）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「咳……」尴尬地正色道：「那、那边那个人，似乎是最近报纸上因为发现新的地下遗迹而被大肆报道的考古学家斯宾塞·佩雷斯。近来风头正盛，知名度不小。他竟也与弗雷泽有关系。要不要……」暗暗用手指了指对方的方向，「探探他的底细？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「看来就是他，自然是要探的。」伯爵回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>回忆一下报纸，是否能想起他发现的地下遗迹在什么国家或区域</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>过个灵感</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=81/70失败。父亲，您在那里吗？我看不到您……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：阿时帮我</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：汪汪离谱）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行灵感鉴定：D100=79/75失败。从什么地方，响起了杂音……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：草</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：那我孤注）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=47/70成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：赛 文 河 谷）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你想起来他挖掘的遗迹似乎是在叙利亚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：耶？？稍等，我物理克一下</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：倒 也 不 必）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：推测是发现了死灵之书</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没事 不重要 不重要</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我觉得我好像克到了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嗯？什么这个邪神很难推的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我盲猜一个，是尼约格萨吗？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你还真猜对）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：嘿，因为）</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>PL注：</strong>此处PL根据死灵之书阿拉伯译本和英文译本中，共同存在的只有犹格索托斯请/送神术，尼约格萨请/送神术、食尸鬼请/送神术，排除犹格索托斯后缩小范围。开始进房间时闻到香味，将范围减小到尼约格萨。根据规则书，现实社会中有食尸鬼崇拜尼约格萨。前文中有出现翻书后成为食尸鬼的暗示。</p>
  <p>另外后文中可以发现，佩雷斯提到了「地下洞穴」，「黑漆漆的东西」，根据尼约格萨在规则书中的描述「<em>尼约格萨是一位据报告称出现在地球的地下洞穴中的下级邪神，外形是一团活动的黑暗</em>」而进一步缩小范围</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：摸摸头 奖励一个大成功）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：死灵之书，阿拉伯译本和英文本的三个重合）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以，解题思路很怪但答案正确）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：感觉有点对起来，房间里有香气嘛）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好，夸一夸）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>观察是否能看出这个中年人旁边的女孩年纪如何</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我想知道，这个人是不是在弗雷泽之前就先拥有『孩子』了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：如果是这样，他的孩子应该比弗雷泽的要大些）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>大约二十出头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：啊，好像也不是</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我们一个粉红团，跑成本格克苏鲁。我到底什么时候才能日到时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我也想知道</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>怎么游戏室这么久）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我到底什么时候才能日到空空</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>带着伯爵凑近佩雷斯的方向，观察对方和他的孩子的反应。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对方正在低头看书，他的孩子则专注地注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>观察他看的书的封面</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>就面目模糊一本书</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>轻轻出声，声调友好地跟对方搭话：「闹中取静，阁下好雅兴。是这游戏室中的欢声令您感到索然无味了？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，失礼了。」稍显老态的男子抬起头来看到你，「本是来玩些飞镖，不想人已老了，便只能在这歇一下，准备离去，让您见笑了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：哎，所以是和他玩飞镖吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不用不用，聊吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我好空虚啊，跟一个chara男和一个老头在这边对线</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好说话的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥帮我一起</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>加快速度？我怀疑现在差不多都深夜了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好那时哥帮你一起）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「久仰，恕我冒昧，阁下可是佩雷斯先生？最近在报纸上读到和您有关的新遗迹发现，实在有些心生向往。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「哦，您认识我吧…………哈哈哈，我好像已经相当有名了，真不好意思。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「最近伦敦报纸的各大头版，都是您的新闻。但百闻不如一见，只看报纸怎能比得上与您亲自交谈来的愉快？可否与我详细说说您的发现呢。」露出非常想听故事的向往表情。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「就是挖出来了一个地下遗迹，感觉里面危险的很，我就中途退出了。详细的我也不清楚，后面的事情应该交给来接手的德国团队了。」老人回忆道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「里面危险的很？您是经历了什么刺激的历险吗？我小时候就向往这些冒险故事，可否请您不吝分享一下？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「有什么黑漆漆的东西在里面……很恐怖，不提也罢。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：尼 约 格 萨）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「失礼了，请问您身边这位小姐是？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我的秘书，苔丝。」他向你们介绍那位女士。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：草，你是苔丝，那我是伯爵家的空空</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我笑得不行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：「他们来抓我了吗？」「是的吾爱，他们来了」，伯爵家的空空要BE了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我了</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>） </em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：你笑啥</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：苔丝梗</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：我也笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：亚雷克</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>时，玩很大，还试图把空哥拉进圈，被伯爵家的空空嫌弃，说话还刻薄）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：要素过多）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：接下来是不是时哥还要喂空哥吃草莓）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：离谱）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「恕我冒昧，苔丝女士同此处其他孩子不一样，反倒看上去和我有些相似，想必佩雷斯先生一定与您相处得非常愉快。」伯爵同那名女士互相致意，温和地对她说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「苔丝小姐看起来温文尔雅，看起来对佩雷斯先生很是尊敬和倾慕。」</p><p>附和伯爵。为什么要附和呢，我是伯爵家的空空嘛……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>苔丝颔首，脸色微红，眼睛若有若无地看向老先生。「我也是多亏了佩雷斯先生……本来只是什么都不懂的孩子，因为记忆力好，身体也很健康，对先生能起到一些作用，才被收为了秘书。先生的恩义，我永世难忘……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「原来两位还有恩义之交，想必都是颇重感情之人吧。苔丝小姐与佩雷斯先生是如何相识的？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是啊！苔丝是个好姑娘。我与她是在20来年前相遇的，因为当时一心研究，完全不知道如何照顾自己，所以作为佣人从卫斯理那里买来了。当时还是个小孩子，身世也完全查不清楚。」佩雷斯说。</p><p>「就这么养大了，至今还是这样围着我转，不考虑自己。从小时候开始她就不会提出利己的要求，我也有些担心，这个年纪的小姑娘还是任性些为好。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「卫斯理？您和弗雷泽先生原来是友人吗。」伯爵扯了扯你的礼服后摆。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：？阿时扯我衣服干啥，提示我？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：提醒你弗雷泽和老头他俩关系好！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：啊，哈代是不是也是 1880s</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是的（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：哈代：改编自一个真实故事）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：九几年的书好像）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「听您的称呼，和弗雷泽先生似乎很亲近呢。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我们是老朋友了。挺久没见了……记忆中的他，是一个善于交际、有礼貌的男人。怎么明明是自己邀请了人，这么久还不出现呢，真是失礼的东道主，若是见到了定要好好说他几句。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「原来连身为老朋友的您，上船后也没见到弗雷泽先生吗？」对佩雷斯先生露出了遗憾的表情，「先前听船员们说他一直在贵宾室，完全没有出过房间，食量却还十分好的样子。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「会否是正同妻子儿女共享天伦呢？都是出来游玩，也不必过于苛责了。」伯爵笑道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「您认识弗雷泽先生的妻子和女儿？」下巴指了指台球桌：「不瞒您说，刚才打球时还认识了一位先生，说曾见过弗雷泽先生带着自己的女儿。可惜我未曾得见过弗雷泽先生的家人，如果方便的话，可否也请您引荐一下？我十分想对弗雷泽先生和他的家人表示致谢呢。毕竟——」拉了拉伯爵项圈上的链子「这个，也是托弗雷泽先生的福。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「哦？听您的意思，他现在不愿出门，很是孤僻吗？确有其事……自从他热烈地爱上了一个东洋女子之后，我们见面的机会明显减少了。至于是否同行，共享天伦……我也不太清楚，他和那位女士究竟怎么样了呢。」他回答。</p><p>他说完一通话后，苔丝突然弯腰对他耳语。他看了一眼手表，说：「啊，已经这么晚了。」便离开了座位。他接过苔丝递过来的拐杖，一边扶着拐杖一边向你打招呼。</p><p>「时候不早了，那么，明天再会。」老人带着身边的女性走出了游戏室。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不打扰您休息了，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。」对老人和苔丝致意。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>过个聆听</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行聆听鉴定：D100=21/60困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行聆听鉴定：D100=81/71失败。父亲，您在那里吗？我看不到您……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：离谱啊，汪汪</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伯爵盯着他们离去的背影若有所思，随后拉着你快步走出了游戏室。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「怎么？你听到了什么。」跟伯爵一起走出游戏室，低声询问。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「里面的空气让人心烦。」伯爵深呼吸一下，「刚才听到些令人在意的东西。那人跟她交谈时说，自从苔丝来到这里，她似乎就在做噩梦，而且从十几岁开始她就经常做噩梦，另外，她不愿意去看医生。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>Skyward]</em>
  <em>：？？？？你一个聆听比我交涉了十几句来的信息都多）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「什么样的噩梦？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「虽然都是值得在意的信息，他们说不真切，我也只听到这些，先不提这个。」</p><p>他抓住你的手腕，眼中晦暗不明。「一个不情之请……可以回房间吗？」</p><p> </p><p>[Sora·Skyward]：</p><p>「怎么了？」有点发愣地点了点头，看着他的眼睛，担心地问「是不是太疲倦？不舒服的话，等下我可以帮你……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不要问，先回去。这样下去的话，根本……」他对你挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora</strong>
  <strong>·</strong>
  <strong>Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呃……好。」带着伯爵一起走向自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>你带着伯爵走回了自己的房间，可以行动了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>左右看看走廊上是否有人，然后打开门，带着伯爵走进屋内。</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>走廊里的人似乎没有注意到你们的特殊之处。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥要是去锅炉房，阿时是不是要死了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：阿时不会，但粉红就无了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜，那不要无……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>伯爵的状态十分不同寻常，一路走来，他都难以自制地抓着脖子上的项圈，十分焦躁地转动着它。</p><p>「你快点，从你那边解开也好，快点和我分开，不要跟我待在一起……」进入房间后，他语气急促地要求道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「诶？」关上门，诧异地看向伯爵。想起之前桌上的那封信，摇摇头反而握紧了手中的金属链：「欢迎信上说要时刻握紧锁链。你现在这样，我不可能放开。」</p><p>走近伯爵一些，尝试像往常安抚这位因为和保守派议员舌战而来自己家里生闷气的挚友一样轻拍他的后背：「刚才游戏室里的空气让你不舒服了？」</p><p>到餐桌边，倒一杯水递给他，尝试让他冷静下来。想起之前能让他放松、对他颇为有效的头部按摩，低声说「是不是要我……？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他好可爱呀！！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：按空哥的香草程度他甚至会开窗……但开窗是不是粉红就无了w）</em>
</p><p><em>（KP：草</em> <em>，倒也不重要）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥开窗等下岂不是玩好大）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：邻居：？？？隔壁玩好大）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不是那个问题！」他用力挥开了你的手，在做完这个动作之后，他对着自己挥出去的那只手愣了一会。「不，原谅我，我不是想」他向房内后退几步，直到拉开至金属链所能承受的最大距离，那根链子在空中因相左的力道，而摇晃着发出响声。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>突然被用力挥开了手，他如此抗拒自己还是少年时「决斗」以来的第一次。有些愣地看了看被他挥开的手掌，这只手小指上系着如今被他拉至绷紧的锁链。</p><p>想起欢迎信上警示的语句「乘船过程中请时刻握紧锁链」，看着他不断抓挠自己脖颈的手，十分担心此时如果放开他，他或许真的会做出什么自伤行为。</p><p>但倘若自己还握着锁链，说不定就可以帮助他控制。于是握紧手掌，担心他因为不住后退而注意不好距离，拉扯自己的脖颈过紧，所以反而向他缓缓靠近了几步，小心翼翼地劝说道：「我不会走，会一直在这里陪你。别担心……先冷静下来好吗？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「那位珍妮女士所说不假，应该是餐食中含有的药物所致，现在我情况不太正常，我必须离开，或者你离开……你可以拆掉那个吗？」他看着你小指上的尾戒，咬着牙说，你能注意到冷汗从他下颌处滑落。「趁我还有理智，远离我身边，若再拖延——我也许不能很好的控制自己。」</p><p>在说话的间隙，他迅速拆下了腰间佩剑，扔到他够不到的房内远处。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：难啊，难啊，香草人的心理转换……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头，这一关过了就是粉红）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要给他递水吗w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以，都可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：如果时哥有自伤倾向，空哥会想办法靠近时哥，把武器拿回防止时哥自伤。毕竟手枪杀伤力太大，他不能冒险让时哥继续带着，万一时哥想起来自己还有手枪……所以必须近身）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>捡起被他丢在地上的佩剑，放回桌上。有些奇怪他竟会选择丢下这对他而言仿佛物化的尊严般重要的配饰。</p><p>随后拿起桌上的水杯端在手里，继续尝试走近他：「喝些水或许会舒服一些？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「无法冷静，我试过了！」他伸手抓上自己金色的额发，眼睛闭得极紧，那副从不示于人前的、深陷痛苦的他的模样，完整地被收进你的视野。「刚才在游戏室，一直——但是无法抑制，无论如何转移注意力，都没有用处。」</p><p>「进攻的欲望，撕碎什么的冲动，空腹感，对肉食的渴望，这是清水满足不了的东西……以及，」他抬起头，在金发间若隐若现的是充满欲望的幽暗双眼。</p><p>精于射击的你一下就能看出，那是预备捕获猎物的眼神。</p><p>「也许真如珍妮所说的吧，被下在孩子饮食中的药物，会强化感情。现在的我，虽然耻于承认此等失态，但为了你的安全我必须说出来……我，已经无法控制自己的想法了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哎w，空哥要看出来他想做什么吗？空哥看出来可就不香草了w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以试试看w心理学什么的w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这里是要空哥consent吗？知道阿时想做什么？还是不知道w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：最好知道。时哥肯定不想他知道，但是我感觉知道了会很好玩w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊，还以为你要搞non-con×）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：如果知道的话，空哥大概会主动w就不是时空了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他主动不了……时哥现在想把他吃了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：肚子饿，想吃好东西，我眼里最好的东西是空空——这个想法）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我让他察觉一下）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>看到他开始抓扯自己的额发，突然想起自己之前托他藏匿在身上的刀具和手枪。</p><p>若饭菜中有什么药物让他有自伤倾向，必须要在他发现之前，把杀伤力极大的刀具和手枪夺回来才行——回忆起这两件东西被他贴身收着，看来不近他身是不可能了。</p><p>深吸一口气，继续一步步靠近他，尝试将他引到一个无法退避的墙角。一边做出友善的姿势，一边打量他礼服内袋的位置，努力将声音放温柔地安慰道：「没关系，我会帮你一起想办法。」</p><p>对他的状态过心理学</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>不行，不可以，这样的事情，被大家知道的话……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪，这时候你说这个，就很灵魂……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>你感觉到他对你抱有的几乎化成实质的爱意，和某种捕猎、进食的欲望，从失控的行动中外显。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：诶等下，时哥硬了吗？w肉眼可见的那种？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我让空哥看看w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>对他口中吐出的话语原本只感到莫名其妙，却突然在他的眼神中读懂了那份晦暗的情绪。脑袋里嗡一下一片空白，不由得停下脚步：「诶，你，难道……」</p><p>放下水杯，看了看他的脸，又有些尴尬地看了看他的下半身，似乎明白了之前他所说的「饮食中的药物」是什么。脸上微红，伸手抓了抓头发。想起之前两人偶尔曾有过几次相似的接触，心里默默赔罪一句：失礼了。</p><p>于是鼓足勇气，仍向前迈了小半步，结结巴巴地问：「你难道，是想……呃？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>你成功地把他逼到了客房的墙角。</p><p>「为什么总是这么温柔呢？」他低着头询问出声，你看不清他的表情，只听到刻薄的话语连珠炮似的从他嘴里吐出来。</p><p>「明明说了不要靠近，却还是这么执着地走过来，之前想着说你是扑火的蛾是否太过了些，现在看来确实如此。一心为了其他人好，自己怎么样都没关系吗？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「你在说什么奇怪的政治词汇啊，真是搞不懂你。」用力抓了抓被抓的乱蓬蓬的头发，咬咬牙，下定决心地轻声询问：「……要我帮忙吗？」用手指指他显而易见的地方「呃，那个，这个……」</p><p>「我不、不介意，我没关系，所以…」再次尝试靠近他小半步，已经到了可以将他脸上表情的细微变化都看清的距离，伸出手试图扶住他的肩膀：「那个……别推开我了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥好可爱呜呜，打滚，我也想要这样天然工口的香草……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我也想……呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：融化）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我是天才（何）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你是你是）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「天真，愚蠢，盲目利他到不可救药…也就是你了。」他低笑出声，「所以才让人想把你逼到极限，看看老好人面具背后真实的你…但是你身上的阳光太刺眼了，又让人舍不得。即使在眼下，此时，你也是为了我而放弃了自己，让人满心愤慨却又对你无可指摘。」</p><p>「你给了我一个两难之境啊。」他喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「真是的，明明自己就很想要，还要拼命用别人听不懂的话骂人……」摇摇头，决定不理会他吐出的那些奇怪的句子「又不是第一次帮你，不、不会让你感觉很差的……也不用这么凶吧？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥内心：反正不是用手就是用嘴吧，我知道的！w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空好可爱呜呜）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>你扶住了他的肩膀，能感受到礼服下瞬间绷紧的他的肌理。</p><p>「该死的，为什么要看出来啊？」他伸手到脑后，翻弄几下扯开了自己的面具，把它扔到一边。此时他看向你的脸、那双写满了侵略欲的眼睛，不再被任何外物所掩饰。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>也摘下自己的面具，抛到桌上。</p><p>「已经这么明显了，谁都会看出来的好吧。」听到刚才他直白到不能再直白地责骂自己「天真愚蠢盲目」，而有些不满地咕哝了一句。</p><p>眼睛瞥一眼他的身体，不服气地小声反驳道：「竟然还要怪在我头上，真不愧是天生的政治家……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「你帮忙？实话实说，没错。但不是那个问题——不仅想和你做，还想以比普通情爱之事更加残酷的方式对待你，也许你会认为这是药物所致吧。」他声音急促，甚至带上了些极锋锐的笑意。</p><p>「不是的，不是啊。即使不被药物影响，我也依旧是喜爱在情事上苛待他人的恶徒。你看不出来吗？我一向如此，真正在阴影中获得满足的人是我，是这个衣冠楚楚立于政坛的人。对大英的条文律令指手画脚的我，其实背地里可是地下俱乐部里的常客哦。」</p><p>「所以不要再靠过来了。我一直带着这样的眼光看你，把这样的朋友放在身边……」他的笑意渐渐弱下去，「你也多少有些危机感吧。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「呃，我知道。伯爵阁下已暗示过多次了。」想起他屡次若有若无的透露，有些泄气地垂下眼睛。「我再听不出来，怕是真的『天真愚蠢盲目』，大概还要加一句「笨蛋」才能让您解气吧？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「我并无此意……」他在出口伤人后，不知是因为自认说得太过，还是因为不愿再看向能随时让他失去自制力的你，他稍微移开了目光。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「我肯定……比不上伯爵阁下经常光顾的地下俱乐部里那些『精于此道』的人士。我知道自己不够好，无法望其项背，或许再努力也会让你感到索然无味。」</p><p>想起之前比埃尔先生所说并令这个家伙心照不宣的「精于此道」原是此意，不由得用力咬了咬这几个字，有些恼怒地抬起眼睛，看向他的脸。</p><p>「但眼下，就算是一向讲究的伯爵阁下，恐怕也没有什么更好的选择了？还是说，哪怕说到这个份上，也还是要推开我呢？」</p><p>「可恶……我就让你觉得这么差劲吗。」不满地小声自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：香草人太可爱了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他可爱离谱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天然工口yyds）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥原地去世）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥挺住……空空太可爱了，我要抱走他不给时哥了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜……不要抱走！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>听到你直白的明示，他难掩讶异地再次看过来。</p><p>「你比不上他们？你在说些什么，是他们不可能比得上你，就算有再精湛的技术，也无法望你项背。你可知自己在我心中千金不换？」</p><p>「你愿意……吗？」他像是想要重新确认一般放缓了语速，「我不是最完美的状态，我想过教你这些，但那绝不应该是被这种东西影响的时刻。」</p><p>「不应在执鞭之时饮酒、用药，不应因为各种原因过从兴奋，那是可耻的……这是我的原则。我想为你准备好一切，再把那些能给你的，给你。」</p><p>他的手指摸上了你右眼上的伤口，「我本该更加谨慎、理智，而不是现在这样……」</p><p>「你可能会受伤。即使如此，你仍想在此看到我隐瞒至今的样子吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥你教他，这是授之以渔啊……你确定吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：……什么叫与虎谋皮）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：毕竟是自信的时哥，他直呼老婆（拍起手））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：实话我觉得空哥小恶魔模式已on，时哥被他牵着走还不自知……天然工口yyds）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我也觉得……这个空空 就可爱离谱）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「若伯爵阁下实在挑剔，看不上我这天真愚蠢盲目的笨蛋，」咬牙松开他，向后退小半步，侧过脸瞥了一眼门外。「我可以去问问船员，船上有没有提供，呃，提供服务的……」</p><p>有些生气地低声咕哝道，也不知是说给谁听：「…也不用这样羞辱我吧，难道之前几次做的不够好吗？我还以为Toki也很舒服的……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不，之前的……不是不够好，不如说，好得有些过头。」他语气中的锋芒突然收敛了些，打量了你一会，皱着眉叹了口气。</p><p>「所以你大可对自己更自信些，在招待我这一层面上，世上多半没人比得过你。你一分的技巧，所生效果等同于他人十分，只因是你所为。你在取悦我——这事实本身足以让我愉快。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「政、政治家说话的方式还真是奇怪……」 不好意思地挠挠脑袋，不由分说地先倾身用力按住他的肩膀：「一会儿滔滔不绝地说着这种话，一会儿又说什么『没有什么比一名议员的演技更值得信任』……该说不愧是能和上院一众议员们舌战一个上午的伯爵阁下吗？」</p><p>头痛地听着他连续倾吐的语句，虽然因为有点气恼而没能听懂太多，但莫名地因为重新占回上风而有些开心。</p><p>「什么原则，准备，谨慎，隐瞒，千金不换……文绉绉的，头都大了。总之、舒服就好了吧！」</p><p>感觉到他用手抚摸自己右眼上已痊愈的伤痕，因为是熟悉的温度而下意识地闭了闭眼睛。手却因为警觉而本能地握住了他的手腕。</p><p>「想必精通剑术的伯爵阁下应该知道，一旦站上战场，对手可不会等您谨慎地准备好一切、再按您的原则规规矩矩地攻过来吧？」</p><p>「再说……」</p><p>提到了剑，不由想起少年用剑的时光，连自己都没注意到地半是挑衅地抬起眉毛，看向这位从幼时就陪伴自己、亦师亦敌亦友的同伴：</p><p>「无论是什么对手，难道不是应该先过过招再说？」</p><p>「还是说，您就这么有自信？」</p><p>重新毫不掩饰又若有所指地看了看伯爵的身体变化，甚至大着胆子用手指了指，努力吐出些还击的句子：「看来，伯爵阁下倒不像自己说的那么着急，反而好像还很有余裕的样子嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊 brat）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：点头，这是汪汪做不到的空哥……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好可爱……亲亲他……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：brat</strong>
  </p>
  <p>直译为顽童。总之就是喜欢在调教过程中作天作地反抗命令的小可爱。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「……挺能说啊，做起来又是怎么回事呢。」</p><p>伯爵嘴角抽了抽，抓住那根将你们二人相连的金属链扯了扯，示意你们一起到床上去。</p><p>「那就来过过招吧，我会把我的方式一点点教给你的。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「嘿，刚才还在人前乖乖说着什么『随您喜欢，主人』的人是谁？」</p><p>不服气地用手扯住伯爵项圈上的金属链，反手稍稍用力地拉扯一下，挑起嘴角：「不要以为身份大一级就一定会赢我啊，『孩子』先生。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：来了来了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：离——谱——）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好可爱——）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他也太可爱了 毛茸茸）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：与虎谋皮啊时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空跟他去床上吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空不是跟他去床上，空空是拉着他去床上（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天然工口不可能被打败……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「在开始之前，先让我确认你的情况吧。」你们一同坐在床沿，他俯身过来，埋入你的脖颈间。</p><p>你感觉到喉结被他含住了，在温热口腔包围的空间中，被迅速地舔了一下。</p><p>「感觉如何？」他抬头望来。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「唔，」愣了一下，看着他不明所以地点了点头「很……很痒？」</p><p> 随后想起了什么，有样学样地压着伯爵的手腕俯身上前。在脑中回忆着他刚才的动作，不甘心地用在自己感知内当然要比伯爵刚才那个更让人舒服的方式舔了舔他的喉结。</p><p>「怎么样……也不赖吧？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：压不住空哥的，时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这是什么小动物）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥好有趣……</em> <em>不看到时哥的RP，我现在都不知道他会有什么反应）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我牵不住他，他慢慢飞……我不知道他会飞到哪个方向去……时哥加油）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：说好的女装呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥A起来啊！这还是香草人呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：行行行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好好玩一个娃）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：未知的香草人……用经验打败他，时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥：我早干什么去了，还去俱乐部）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我在思考怎么给空时留后路，欺负时哥好好玩）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你不用留</em> <em>，空哥能做什么我都不知道，何况时哥）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你就本格时哥，满电冲时空）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥肯定有的是办法……预测不能</em> <em>の</em> <em>野性直觉）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那我就让时哥做自己）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：总之他可压住了，不然空空时刻盾反……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死，战斗轮吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥自己主场还要进战斗轮吗？悲哀摇头……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：Sadism &amp; Masochism，S/M</strong>
  </p>
  <p>现在解释这个是不是晚了些…不过以防万一，还是讲一下。BDSM中的SM，包含施虐和受虐两个范畴。对S（时）而言，对他人施加痛苦可以让自己获得满足，对M而言，接受痛苦可以导致自身的满足感。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「这样啊。」他对你的反应若有所思，点了点头，伸手摸了摸你被舔过的喉结。</p><p>「既然你想了解，就需要和你谈谈游戏规则。在我这里，你需要扮演的是臣服一方。第一，不能触碰我。触碰应当是我给你的，除非我明言许可你这么做。第二，除非超过承受极限，服从命令。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「诶？不能触碰Toki……」</p><p>见他并未因为同样的动作而感到开心，有点惊讶，但又想这或许跟击剑开始时明述规则一样，点点头：「可是，承受极限，又当怎么确定？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>他的手指向下滑落，三指一挑解开了你衣服顶端的扣子。「这会是第一个命令——你穿得太多了，自己脱下来。」</p><p>随后他起身走到储物柜旁，在那个存放道具的箱子里翻找着什么，同时余光瞟在你身上。「应该够了」你听见他的喃喃。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「呃，好。」松开装饰用的挂链，除下礼服外套，接着脱下马甲，然后一颗颗打开衬衫纽扣和手腕处的袖扣。「脱……脱到什么程度？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「全部，没有留的必要。」他没有转身。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：极限那个，要确定安全词吗？ w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：对 我在rp）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好~）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥不会不确定这个，他那么喜欢空空，呜呜）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：安全词</strong>
  </p>
  <p>调教行为，不可避免地包含对（尤其是承受方的）身心极限的探索。在调教过程中，为了保障安全，双方需要有一个共识——说出某个词语，代表真的承受不住，想要中止游戏或选择程度更轻的其他方式。在一些无法说话的场合，则由某些特定手势代替。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>心想反正也不是第一次，又没有对眼前这个人害羞的必要，于是听话地按照他所说，脱下衣服放在一旁。</p><p>看到对方仍然衣冠整齐，只有自己一丝不挂地站在床边，感受到了与前几次的差异，为掩饰赧然而打了个哆嗦。「有、有点冷……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：安全词时哥来定？还是要空哥想）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：还是时哥来吧。让空哥想的话，可能会想出很让人wei的词……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以，我想想啊。不会是南瓜汤吧）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我想了想，都好</em> <em>好</em> <em>笑哈哈哈哈）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：啥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你不怕他说出什么苔丝之类的吗？到时候粉红就没了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草啊！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑昏过去了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：没事我想好了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空：嗯？比埃尔先生？苔丝？佩雷斯？还是孩子？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：想着时哥一边抽打空哥的大腿一边问：这里是「孩子」吗？空哥摇摇头：阿时，肚子那边才是孩子……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：别相信香草人……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我笑得好迷茫）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不错。我需要你的臣服，但你不可过于信任我，不要把自己全部交给我，虽然我不觉得自己会做出多出格的事情——毕竟今天你是初学者。」他把盒盖盖上放在手边，背靠着储物柜看向你。</p><p>「你也许明白，在一些讲求情趣的场合，[no means yes]。如果你说你受不了，我会把它视作继续的信号。」</p><p>「这时候就需要一个具有特殊意义的词语，来表明你是真的到了极限，而不是在欲迎还拒。以你的习性来看，」他手拖着下巴想了想，「[Knighted]。如何？很衬你，也符合我的趣味。」</p><p>虽然看似是一时兴起想出来的词语，你却无端觉得他给出这个词以前，必经过了许久的深思熟虑。</p><p>「比如你感觉到冷，冷到你想直接脱离这场游戏，那么就对我说——[Knighted]，否则我不会将它当真或是怎样。」他皱了皱眉头，「如果你习惯了这一切，我或许会禁止你说话，那时这个词也是享受豁免的。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「……好。」 点点头，将那个令人莫名感到温暖的词记在心里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哎呀，好好哦）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：不愧是时哥，比空哥有文化……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：就很（比划））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：很他俩）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：好啊你们，终于开始粉了，第5回合了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：日不落人终于开始拼刺刀了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这个房间是地毯还是地板？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哪个比较色）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 得到的礼物是：1D2=1</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：那是地毯了。各有各的色法我感觉）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好，那听汪汪的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我怎么突然觉得）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你突然觉得）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个log可以成为百和喵宝的字母入门读物啊……）</em>
</p><p><em>（</em> <em>KP</em> <em>：时哥 一个</em> <em>SSC</em> <em>の光）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：喵宝和百肯粉红就不错了，你还指望字母，孩子没进幼儿园就想考985……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：笑死）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：SSC原则——safe， sane and consensual，即“安全、理智、知情同意”。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>面对“玩BDSM就是暴力倾向”这类刻板印象，BDSM社群联合一致对外提出的口号，意在对外展示理性而克制的群体画像，将自己与潜在犯罪分子区分开。虽然关于这个原则也有许多诟病啦…总之双方有责任在进行游戏时保持理智，谨慎小心，以保证生命和精神安全无虞。（说是这么说但是没有成功呢）</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「……现在，跪下。」他看着你的身体淡然道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「我……我相信你。」小声自言自语了一句，虽然听他这样前所未有地命令自己做超出相处模式的事而有些奇怪，但同时也有一股新鲜感。</p><p>既是自己要求的「过招」，哪有没有比赛就临时退出的道理，于是顺从地弯曲膝盖， 跪在了地毯上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥，大家的老师）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜他好好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：就特别喜欢m说我相信你）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他肯定发自内心想要相信时哥，哪怕很紧张。但他其实还是有点怕）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死我）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不怕不怕）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我行为倒不是很让他怕，主要阿时让他觉得可以依赖就好了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜香草人好尊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好可爱呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你要记得空哥可是处啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：记得记得不玩好大）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：入门……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：玩好大也行，反正时哥本人让他感到安全就行了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：行为倒……我觉得空哥意外的接受度可能很高）</em>
</p><p><em>（KP：行</em> <em>，</em> <em>我看他rp控制下）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好~）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空抬着头吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：都行，时哥怎么爽怎么来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：应该是抬着，他就很好奇地张望）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：调查员探头探脑jpg）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：对就那种对新世界超好奇的小动物感，</em> <em>不知道怕……）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥：阿时你拿着什么奇怪的东西呀！！让我康康……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥：好像很好玩的样子，我也想有……那种（比划）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「做得好，迈出了不错的第一步。」他从盒子里取出了一根形似教鞭之物，修长的手指包覆着握柄。</p><p>「但是，头抬得太高。你需要学习如何顺从，我们之间不是你所习惯的社会关系。」</p><p>那根漆黑教鞭贴上你的嘴唇，随后不由分说地探进了你的口中，顶着你的舌头在口腔内轻轻转动。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：我开始变态了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是金属吗？还是皮质）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：金属吧）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「……唔！」</p><p>被突如其来的异物探入口腔，有些惊讶，但还是依他所说「服从」地打开，让教鞭冰冷的尽端在口腔内转动。唇齿间弥漫开一股金属气味。微微低下头，发出几个含混的音节。</p><p>「抱歉……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「记住就好，不必道歉。」他的手向下压了些，教鞭在你口腔内的角度和位置稍有移动。</p><p>「那么，对于你的顺从，给予奖励。」教鞭顶端由舌面移到了更加敏感的上颚，在那处缓慢地逡巡着。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我突然想到一个特别香的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要不要参考）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你且港来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我觉得第一次，空哥哪怕承受不住也不会喊安全词（。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就那种，天然香草人不服输的心理……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：比划（）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：理解）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：所以阿时可能玩过了也不自知）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：咬牙忍着不喊，结果最后时哥反而愧疚）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥会觉得是自己没教好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：点头点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：思路绝佳）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，那时哥不用太收着）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以稍微过分一点）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥可能被弄到失去意识也不会喊（。就很倔）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：内心完全当成在较劲的战斗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好喜欢这个空空可爱死了 小动物）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：赌气一样）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且时哥之前不是，决斗的时候，空空对他放水了嘛，</em> <em>一直耿耿于怀）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：所以在奇怪的台面上放水回来，为了空哥做0也是可以的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：拍手）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：奇怪的放水增加了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：拍手称妙）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>教鞭尽端已被在口中含的有些温度，被戳弄上颚也并没有再感到不适，反而有种酥麻与痒并存的奇妙感觉。以前并没有尝试过被这样对待，甚至连上一次跟人接吻都没有什么印象，一时恍惚，甚至不由得微微转动脖颈迎合起那浅浅戳弄的教鞭。</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「看上去它不让你感到痛苦，这很好。」教鞭贴着嘴唇，带着粘连细丝向外滑去，完全抽离时末端有不短的部分被淋漓水渍包裹。</p><p>「第三条规则，除非我让你这么做，禁止触碰道具。你刚才从它那里接纳到的，都是我的享用。它贴在你身上的温度就是我的体温，它破空的声音就是我的声音，它表面的潮湿就是我的汗水。切记驯顺于物，就像驯顺于我。」伯爵温声说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：哎呀，时哥真温柔w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空，安全感满分吧w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我突然脑到一个超级香的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：台球桌时空（。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你思维真活跃）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：什么）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：手覆着胳膊一边搞一边教他打台球w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空：反手两个大失败）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：都是汪汪在搞鬼！！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜好色耶）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是的，超涩）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：然后卡在台球桌上（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：台球，永远滴神）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：还有球杆）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：疯狂点头）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>不是太懂地听他讲完，但因为对方表情十分温柔，甚至带着政客特有的蛊惑人心的声调，心想这大概也是这个人奇怪规则的一部分，于是点点头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：教唆犯时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜，我也好想调教空空……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空肯定接受度超好的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且会在奇怪的地方很努力……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空 你也灵感飞升了吗 空空……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：香草宝宝）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：什么都不懂 但是好努力）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他觉得阿时说一堆他不懂的话，但因为阿时表情很温柔，他觉得肯定是为他好的（？）所以就情不自禁地同意……</em> <em>的香草人）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：的香草人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好好骗啊好乖呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：安全，理智，知情同意；空空：安全，迷惑，我都可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死，是他俩没错）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜呜可爱）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥：太长不看，总之舒服就行……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：1不能触碰他，2服从命令，3不能触碰道具？时哥铁1三条）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「很自信。那我来测试一下，你是否真正理解吧。」 他翻转手腕，飞快地扬鞭。</p><p>伴随细长金属破空的声音，鞭身落在你胸口靠下的部位。对于从未承鞭之人来说，这无疑带来了可观的痛感。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「呃……！」</p><p>猝不及防被抽打在胸口。这里是击剑的有效得分区域——脑海中不合时宜地闪过这样的念头。自幼时练剑以来，鲜少被人触及这样近的距离，除了那仅有的一次……</p><p>那次自己和对方似乎也没有穿防具，却不像现在这样跪在地上等待着对手的宣判——漫无目的地想到这里，不禁摇了摇头，下意识地咬住脱口而出的尾音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥：空空，到底在想什么呢……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空：这个我熟悉，我知道，我会！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑得不行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：怎么这么可爱）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：香草人嘛，刚开始都要拼命把自己不熟悉的东西和自己熟悉的东西联系起来，藉此找到安全感）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我要去参考下汪汪是怎么媚宅的……打开log中）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死，媚宅真的很难（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：揣度sub或者m的心情，还是香草人，简直是高考加试题）</em>
</p><p><em>（KP：法：空空</em> <em>，</em> <em>到底在想什么呢）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪：你不要学我，你走开，你去打疫苗……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：虽然有点点不一样，但是既然同为——一定很懂我的爽点吧w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：兄弟你可以的！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：女装，啊，甜美）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我努力，努力……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我打开了汪汪）</em>
</p><p><em>（</em> <em>KP</em> <em>：媚宅の野兽先辈）</em></p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死，汪汪教科书）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你想让他示弱一点吗，抓脑袋）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就是让S满足一点（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以 很愉悦）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我喜欢小动物m呼呼）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：香草好难啊，我想想）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好，我让你爽一点……我把空哥的媚宅度调高……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：耶！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：互相快乐，他高了，时哥之后也可以高）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：达成共识jpg）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天，想想高的时哥就要飞了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那我要台球桌搞他）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：唉啊我突然想到，空空身上会不会好多伤痕）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就是决斗之后练枪那会儿留下的？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可能哦……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：有也行没有也行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊我想到了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：设定里不是大腿内侧还磨破了啥的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以 保留）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：HighFive）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：拍拍！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「我明白，规则落到实处确实需要些理解成本，只当小惩大诫。」</p><p>落在皮肤上的教鞭未曾离去，而是压着皮肤向上刮过乳首，如检查身体情况般，漫不经心地拨弄了一会，留下错落分布的水渍。</p><p>横向压来的鞭身被调整了角度，竖直向下挑拨胸前的性感带。教鞭顶端锐处裹着你自己分泌出的体液，浅浅戳刺着乳孔，如此稍作反复后，以带着意欲钻入其中一般的力度作为收尾的一刺。</p><p>接着这已然带上温度的金属吻过脖颈线条，向上移去。</p><p>同时他抬起单腿，鞋尖在你两腿之间碾磨，用一种稳定的速度沿着鼠蹊部起伏的曲线游走。在某个片刻，那雕有花纹的皮质鞋尖直接接触上裸露的性器，并在施加更多压力时显得缺乏怜惜。</p><p> </p><p>高悬于海面的月轮，短暂地从云层遮蔽中解脱出来。</p><p>苍白的冷光照入舱室，你看到了他在移动时若隐若现的脚腕。那使他显得清瘦——在肌理越过大理石雕塑般克制的筋骨、彼此相连的凹陷之处，月光投下一小方阴影。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空真好玩）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空啊，硬了没啊）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行硬了吗50鉴定：D100=31/50成功。既然已经抓在手里，就再也不会和您分开。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那硬了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这么容易就硬了，空哥啊……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：汪汪：我终于能决定谁硬 混出头了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪：硬了吗？硬了。因为既然已经抓在手里，就再也不会分开）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：汪汪真是有灵魂的骰子……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：灵魂汪汪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我脑海里突然有一个汪汪和时哥一前一后玩空空的画面，很对劲）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：很对劲……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>被用坚硬的教鞭顶端玩弄不曾被这样对待过的部位，潮湿的水渍接触空气时所带来的冰冷感令皮肤情不自禁地收紧。</p><p>「呜……」不由得低下头，看着从自己口腔中被带出的水渍在胸前皮肤上留下晶亮的痕迹，从胸口蔓延到脖颈。</p><p>一条醒目的红痕横在胸膛，似乎提醒着两人间的关系已从挚友蜕变成了另一种全新的形式。与此同时，刚才初次被鞭打的滋味占据了脑海。从被用鞋尖碾磨的敏感部一路飞快地泛滥到指尖，不由得发出了一阵愉快的闷哼，耳边是手指微微发抖而带动锁链也发出的颤声：「啊，等等，Toki，那边……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好天然工口一个宝宝）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他就好天然工口……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：无师自通 汪汪：嗯？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：突然有点理解饼干为啥不敢跑团了，第一人称真的，巨大障碍……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：兄弟女装辛苦了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是吧……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：饼干：唐突被cue）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：但你上次汪汪也是第三人称！！你就一刀999）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嘻嘻）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你这次时哥还是第三人称……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嘻嘻嘻嘻）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：六道必让你第一人称回来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：第一人称障碍真的大）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：离谱，我发现了破绽）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这个k一直在第三人称，离谱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：hiahiahia）</em>
</p><p><em>（KP：想不到吧</em> <em>，</em> <em>我是KP）</em></p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：奇怪地在这里找回了KP</em> <em>の</em> <em>场子）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：做1真幸福……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：久违的愉悦）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「硬的这么快？」</p><p>他的声音带上了些许惊讶，随后那折磨着光裸身体的鞋底挪开了，「转过去，趴在床上，腿仍跪在地面即可。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>原本带来阵阵快意的鞋底离开后，还有些不舍地向前凑了凑，试图挽留。</p><p>「对不起……」听到伯爵惊讶的声音才反应过来自己的身体变化，不由得刹那间涨红了脸：「我，我也不知道……」</p><p>回想起来他刚才告知的规则第一条——不可以触碰他，有点委屈地看了他一眼，但还是顺从地转过身，手肘撑着床沿趴在床边，右手紧紧地握住自己的小指上的尾戒。</p><p>额头抵在床单上轻轻蹭了蹭，试图以此换回一些清醒：「很丢脸……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他好媚宅啊！我直呼老婆）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：？？？那我调低一点……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不用调低）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个程度，完美）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你无法想象我一边打着这个，一边给老板回信息……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我仿佛一个伊斯人……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：其实我在地铁上旁边有个大爷在听沪剧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：现在很，就，裂开）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我们两个艰难的伊斯人）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他是不是好可爱，呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他是呜呜呜，我爱媚宅）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：兄弟懂我）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：啊，不是大爷可爱，是空空……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜呜，这么可爱，时哥要宠着他）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：触手打字）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「无需为此感到羞耻。」你的下颌被从背后伸过来的手把持住，而属于伯爵的另一只手则端着水杯出现在视野里，杯沿贴上了你的嘴唇，清水在其中微微晃动。</p><p>扣着下巴的那只手，带着向上的温和力道，迫使你的头向后仰去，「不要着急，喝些水，休息一下。」</p><p>那原本是为他准备的清水，渐渐进入你的喉中。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>被强迫扣着下巴抬起头，看向他的目光不由带上了些困惑。感觉到潮湿水线贴上嘴唇，还未等大脑做出反应便本能地张开嘴。</p><p>冰凉液体流进口中，喉结随吞咽清水的动作无意识地上下滑动，来不及咽下的很快顺着嘴角溢出，沿下颚一路淌至扬起的脖颈上。</p><p>「但是，咳，咳……明明是……」</p><p>——明明是鞭打。</p><p>想到这里，更加不解地从下往上望向他的脸，试图从他的表情寻找到那令人感到安心的温柔的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：嘴对嘴！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼in神崎莲]：打啵儿！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：S可能不会，嘻嘻w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥到站了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥要放置他了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，他去和汪汪贴了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「超游小剧场」</strong>
</p><p>法 ：亲吻是很大的奖励，时哥这种大概率不会……而且空哥差点做错事</p><p>KK ：不会的呢（点头）毕竟是调教，还是从零开始教做人</p><p>法 ：而且时哥喂他水，他也没好好喝掉，都洒出来了（时哥太温柔了，比我脑内的时哥温柔一百倍……</p><p>法 ：我的话，直接水从他头顶浇下来。你还让时哥喂他……温柔</p><p>KK ：太狠了，那么可爱……舍不得</p><p> </p><p>法 ：其实对话不难，难的是自己的反应自己描写哈哈哈哈</p><p>KK ：嘿w女装新尝试www  M和sub们 到底在想什么呢</p><p>法 ：因为S不太会轻易在M面前有特别明显的反应，所以M这个反应就</p><p>法 ：他还是个香草，幸好是天然工口（不然更难……</p><p> </p><p>法 ：阿时好可爱……</p><p>KK ：哪里可爱，详细说说（骄傲</p><p>法 ：笑死 有的kk哦！</p><p>法 ：阿时很温柔嘛，好小心翼翼啊www 可爱ww 像那种 好紧张的小男生w</p><p>KK ：就在香草人的边缘疯狂试探</p><p>法 ：哎呀 有爱有爱 还喂水w</p><p>KK ：我喜欢这种乍看上去没什么 其实有包含浓厚情感的调教</p><p>法 ：呜呜不过他ssc也好温柔哦！俨然一个老师（</p><p>KK ：真的是老师呢香草特供教学w</p><p>法 ：是的是的</p><p>KK ：所以想了想还是用教鞭（。</p><p>法 ：呜呜，香草人好好哦……而且还是那种很好学的香草人（？</p><p>KK ：呜呜呜空空</p><p>法 ：虚心，好学，努力（</p><p>KK ：可 塑 之 才</p><p>法 ：阿时也挺痛苦的，有这么个朋友（</p><p>法 ：他知道空空为了配合自己而改变，但又拒绝不了w</p><p>KK ：是哦。放在身边，这么讨人喜欢，又不轻易表露底线</p><p>法 ：但心理上做了帮凶的感觉</p><p>KK ：就很那种，唉真实情况下我还挺怕那种不喊安全词的m的（什么</p><p>法 ：对就</p><p>KK ：很担心</p><p>法 ：时哥肯定后来觉得，空哥无条件信任自己，自己却没能回馈这个信任</p><p>法 ：这个信任太极限了，一不小心就可以把对方轻松毁掉</p><p>KK ：维系这个平衡感的压力全部压在S单方身上</p><p>KK ：就很好吃（为何）</p><p>法 ：虽然空哥肯定笑嘻嘻不介意的</p><p>KK ：对对对</p><p>法 ：对的呜呜呜好好吃，灵魂伴侣好好吃</p><p>KK ：都为了对方如履薄冰……</p><p>法 ：然而这个笑嘻嘻也让时哥PTSD，想到以前眼睛流血还笑嘻嘻的空哥（</p><p>法 ：尤其时哥还是那种比空哥更容易崩断弦的家伙。远没有空哥那么心态灵活，底线和原则都过多的人</p><p>KK ：空空：安全，迷茫，我都可以</p><p>法 ：你看他blabla：规则1，规则2，规则3，怎么奖励，怎么惩罚，你怎么做才对</p><p>法 ：空哥：……反正舒服就行（</p><p>KK ：我看着空空的rp很迷茫</p><p>KK ：心想这个人是不是太不拿自己当回事儿了这都能一笑而过</p><p>KK ：呜呜呜，是空空</p><p>法 ：时哥肯定像那种全国优秀教师……结果在一堂只有一个心爱学生的课上翻车……</p><p>法 ：对，其实他很可怕（。这种毫不在意就可以交付一切的人很可怕（</p><p>KK ：看不清底线，未知的恐怖（……）</p><p>法 ：一不小心就会被弄死弄伤（。而且他还不会怪你（。但责任全是你的（</p><p>KK ：草，代入感过强了</p><p>法 ：你还无法责怪他，因为他太好了（而且空哥这个格差对等比较可怕，完全纯质的付出</p><p>法 ：S甚至会觉得自己不够好</p><p>法 ：可怕……反向心理控制（</p><p>KK ：这要是现实，可能s自己要说安全词了</p><p>KK ：这个压力啊……</p><p>法 ：笑死</p><p>法 ：汪汪那个就是，有点小朋友的。他真的把你当老师，教他，他就很乖，老师没有压力</p><p>法 ：空哥简直就是，你对面坐了另一个全国十佳教师……然后你跟他将特别基础的概念，他还很认真地点头配合你，还认真做题……</p><p>KK ：笑死我了</p><p>Towa ：（在笑什么？我要不要一起笑……）</p><p>KK ：汪汪你乐什么</p><p>KK ：空空思维跳跃地交出媚宅答卷，时哥：思路全错答案全对。为什么呢</p><p>法 ：笑死</p><p>法 ：你跟他从力的作用是相互的开始讲，他一路点头还做笔记，结果你回头发现他是研究量子物理的大牛（</p><p>法 ：然后你特别羞愧去问他，他还很真诚地笑眯眯看着你：诶？可是阿时讲什么都好有道理，我全都喜欢听……</p><p>法 ：阿时：求你住手</p><p>KK ：遇事不决，量子力学</p><p>KK ：他俩思路微妙的错位感好可爱啊 就完全不在想同一套东西 但对话是可以正常继续的</p><p>KK ：时哥：空空，在想什么呢</p><p>法 ：对的！！！</p><p>法 ：呜呜呜空时空是真的</p><p>法 ：时哥也是：诶我搞不懂这个人在想什么，但是他好可爱（</p><p>法 ：所以台球桌那里其实蛮合适w 就时哥孔雀开屏帕瓦全开 但空空完全没接收到……</p><p>法：时哥就好气哈哈哈哈</p><p>KK：空空：我去对线了，你慢慢开屏</p><p>法：我揣度一下空哥，他可能真的get不到阿时的开屏。但他反而会觉得那种非常不开屏的阿时特别令人心动</p><p>法：就比如害羞，或者有点笨拙，比如捂脸的阿时……</p><p>法：空哥看到时哥开屏没反应，但看到捂脸时哥，肯定在心里开花花：呜呜，他好可爱</p><p>KK：感觉时哥全程都在捂脸和想捂脸之间徘徊……就是面对非常不自知的可爱</p><p>法：时哥：我这个开屏一刀999，征服上院下院全国人民</p><p>法：空哥：？？嗯，你坐桌子干啥，下来好好说话……</p><p> </p><p>法：哇我不用想都觉得时哥内心惨痛一个老哥</p><p>法：而且还会问空空这个伤是怎么来的</p><p>法：我觉得他可能只是听说，当时没有真的见到空哥伤口，空哥应该也不会让他看到，结果现在被迫说实话</p><p>KK：是…………呜呜呜</p><p>法：时哥内心简直流血！呜哇，想看这种时哥……而且还不得不继续（</p><p>法：太香了呜呜呜呜</p><p>KK：呜呜呜</p><p>法：空哥甚至食髓知味，会往鞭子上凑。就犯了不能触碰道具的规则</p><p>KK：媚宅 媚宅！</p><p>法：时哥还不得不惩罚他</p><p>KK：嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻</p><p>法：打在旧伤上，天啦</p><p>法：太好吃了……</p><p>法：我也想打空空（你</p><p>KK：你为什么要预估我的行动……</p><p>KK：草，不愧是你，真懂我</p><p>法：嘿嘿嘿嘿</p><p>Towa：很开心吗？那towa也很开心！</p><p>法：…………</p><p>KK：towa</p><p>Towa：叫我？我在的哦。</p><p>法：这个简直是</p><p>KK：towa，仿佛一个cuckold爱好者</p><p>法：笑死</p><p>法：我们这个Highfive，简直是另一种层面的知情同意</p><p>法：时哥：行不行  空哥：行</p><p>法：空哥：不用你问，我知道你要问我行不行。时哥：……行</p><p>法：全程两套密码在对话，然而互相能明白意思……</p><p>KK：笑得半死</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「没有全部喝下去吗。」溢出的清水让伯爵扣着你下颌的手变得冰凉且湿滑。</p><p>这只手离开了原地，随后带着不可忽视的冷意，手指顺着下颌线条滑向背后，沿着脊椎一路下行，最终「啪」地抽在臀底。</p><p>安静的室内响起湿润肌肤相互碰撞的声音。</p><p>「你违反命令了，这是惩罚。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呜！」目睹他的表情从略带温意刹那变为难以捉摸的冰冷，心中惊讶他原来露出冰冷表情时是如此神态，自己已经许久没有见过……还没回过神来，就被短促的疼痛拉扯住了神经。</p><p>感到从身后传来些许酥麻的刺痛感而睁大眼睛。但比起这个，精神上陌生的屈辱感尤甚地盘踞感官。手指不禁捏紧，诧异地想要打断跪趴姿势，尝试回身去看被他抽打之处:「等等，Toki，你在干嘛……？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……这么快就把规则忘了吗？」他向后一步。</p><p>曾经挑起你的下巴，沿着骨骼弧线抚摩的手在给予短暂痛感之后，也不再触碰肌肤。作为替代，你在肩膀上察觉到了金属鞭身的存在。</p><p>他轻轻用教鞭点了点你的肩头，随后贴着脖颈向上，沉默而不容推拒地顶着你的脸，将你调回原有的、乖顺地向前垂下头去的位置。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被重新冷下来的教鞭尖端推着脸颊，竟异样地明白了之前他所说「它贴在你身上的温度就是我的体温」。他现在的表情也是冷的，就像……</p><p>视野再度被眼前绸缎质地的床单撑满。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「关于你的体态，我之前给的命令是什么？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你让我……跪趴在床上。可是，」想起刚才被抽打的部位疼痛犹在，甚至有些微微发烫，脸颊也跟着一起烧起来。</p><p>「可是，可是……」怎么也无法把他刚才的动作形容出口，只得难以置信地摇摇脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：我靠……昏迷，空空：你打我！QAQ）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空：你打我屁屁QAQ 我爸都没打过我屁屁……他还不好意思说，你打我屁屁……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥昏倒……直呼老婆）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥挺住）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不错，看来你记得，跪着趴好。」教鞭在你的后腰凹陷处拍了两下，以纠正姿势。</p><p>「这甚至称不上惩罚，来日漫长，你有充足的时间犯错，并为之呻吟、哭泣。」冷硬金属移动到了大腿前侧，贴近腿根的位置。「但务必谨记，若是再违背命令，我可不会这样留情了。」</p><p>他的教鞭在那附近上下移动了一会，似乎把握好了一个不打到敏感区域、又足够贴近它、引发无穷联想的距离。</p><p>随后它被稍稍拉远又迅速贴近，在那处留下瞬间的痛感，和浅红的一段痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：还是前面对吧，不是内侧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：内侧是正餐，留到后面（茶））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：期待正餐……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼]：当我和咕咕还在小孩子亲亲我我的时候，你们已经干到了这一步……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我不光要打他……还要本垒（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我也想本垒他×）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：谁不想本垒他！人之常情…）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥哭着求饶一定很香呜呜呜呜！但他什么情况下会哭呢（摸下巴）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：会让他哭的w不急）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊……」被突然打在靠近自己不想被看到的区域，小腿肌肉猛地抽紧，呼吸骤然急促。</p><p>手指握拳，紧张地将指尖压在掌心，嵌出短暂痛感——这是在不知所措时惯用的自我控制方法。</p><p>听懂了他语句中的不容反驳，顺从地向床的方向凹下脊背，尝试在脑海中反复告诉自己这是来自他的敕令。</p><p>「这是……是Toki的命令」喃喃重复道。「不可以……违抗。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不错，不可以违抗。」他走远了些，从声音来判断，他在储物架上拿了什么，接着也许是把饮食和之前摆弄的那些物件儿置放到床头了。</p><p>水被倒入容器中的声音。</p><p>你眼前的床单上，被推过来了一个银制、镂空雕花的早餐托盘，盘中有一只浅底瓷碗，里面盛了水。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>——是物件摩擦绸缎床单接近身体的声音。</p><p>抬起眼，看见面前一只被用银制托盘推来的盛水的浅底瓷碗。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「理解得不慢，所以给你重新喝一遍的机会，只用嘴。」他的声音十分安稳，「这次不可以漏出来。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：K9……时哥萨苏噶）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>听到他平稳但不容拒绝的前半句，小臂撑起身体，以手肘为支点向前倾身，来到低头就可触到浅碗中水面的位置，下意识想要凑近。</p><p>命令后半句响起时不禁愣了愣，小声咕哝了一句：「什……什么嘛。这样简直就像……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>请过一个灵感。</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行灵感鉴定：D100=85/70失败……但无论您去往哪里，我都会陪伴在侧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你不觉得这碗水有什么异常。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：衔接太流畅了时哥，不愧是他……（点头）我就猜空空闻不出）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>许是刚才反复自我告诫的话语犹在耳侧，许是不想让他再失望而露出多年不曾对自己显露的冷漠神情。握了握拳，伏低身体，探出舌尖，小心翼翼地在冰凉水面上舔了舔。</p><p>看着原本平静的液面泛起淡淡涟漪，这才察觉自己刚才做了什么，不由耳尖也开始泛红。</p><p>再次探出舌尖，没有回头，小声询问身后的伯爵：「这……样吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不错。看着它，专注于喝水，在全部喝完之前。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>压低身体，半啜吮半用舌尖舔着水面。液面晃动不歇，肉眼可见地降低。</p><p>原本应令人羞耻的举动，却因这次端过来的水似有甜意，内心涌起一丝不合时宜的新鲜感——什么，是酒？气味在口中如无法捕捉的幻觉般稍纵即逝，忍不住好奇地多尝了几口。</p><p>几乎快要喝光的时候，才突然想起来一个有点糟糕的事实。</p><p>「虽然很好喝，可我好像并不渴吧……」一边自言自语，一边内心困扰地想。</p><p>出门前喝过酒，刚才又不由分说被灌了大半杯水，现在这家伙又命令自己喝光这个。虽然熟悉后也没有很抗拒，但等下会不会……有点担心地用眼角余光瞥了眼不远处的盥洗室。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>一阵冰凉。</p><p>你感觉到背后有粘腻的液体淋上来，顺着股缝向下淌去，晕出微弱的玫瑰芳香。</p><p>「很有天分，不过硬得还是太快了，在我手上，你不必太期待前边的快感。」在早春的北大西洋，纵使室内没有室外那么寒冷，这粘稠温度对你而言仍属实低了些。「我会更倾向于使用——这里。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>正在苦恼，突然有液体从半空降临腰侧。冰凉触感让身体条件反射地想躲开那莫名粘腻之物。还没等回过神，腰已带着臀部向前弓曲身体。</p><p>鼻间嗅到浅淡玫瑰芳香的同时，下身也因向前躲避而不小心摩擦到垂在床边的丝滑蓬松的床罩。原本轻柔绸缎此时却仿佛恶作剧的羽毛，浅浅蹭过腿间。不禁用力夹紧腿，发出小声而愉悦的呻吟。</p><p>「啊……」</p><p>听到自己的声音，连肩膀都惊讶地哆嗦一下。本能地舔掉并咽下浅碗中最后一滴水，牙齿咬住下唇。</p><p>「对不起，我没想到自己会……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「觉得舒服？」纵使感到抗拒，随着缓缓的滑动，你仍然感到细腻油脂已尽数覆盖在臀底。</p><p>教鞭在后穴周遭徘徊了一会，饱满臀肉被向左右两侧推挤开，仿佛在检查润滑是否充足、密实地黏附其上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呜，因为刚才，你……」</p><p>情不自禁地向前倾身，自脊背中央扯出一道浅而细的脊线。肩胛骨随肩膀收缩，向后凸起片刻又收回，仿佛无声翕张的身体的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「此后你需要学着控制前面的快感，如果自己不能控制，我会帮你控制。」</p><p>接着纤长的金属长驱直入，将那点油润保护操进体内。</p><p>「未经我的手，擅自从他处获得愉悦，我不想看到第二次。」你感觉到鞭头的发力方向在有规律地变换着，似乎在寻找着什么特定的位置，不留下任何一个可能忽视的区域。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥真是，完全没有底线的温柔啊……这都没惩罚，太宠了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：惩罚留着w后面一起来）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被全然陌生的异物探入未作他用的私密之处，突然吓了一跳，身体如被淋水的猫一样颤抖起来。</p><p>本能向前膝行半步，试图让侵入体内的金属就此滑出身体:「等……你干嘛！不行，那里……呃！！」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：软毛猫猫…好美啊 好美）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼]：suki！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：突然K8（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：空空被找到前列腺了吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要看时哥的技术了 交给汪汪骰（？）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>KP 进行找到了吗50鉴定：D100=48/50成功。这实在是，令人想要永远珍惜的时光……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天啊空哥，你矜持一点……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：K9/K8</strong>
  </p>
  <p>K9（音同英文的“军犬”），意为拟犬调教。常见的四肢着地行走、项圈牵引、舔食等约可以划入此范畴。K8是中文BDSM圈对K9的亚种分类，比起拟犬，更像是拟猫咪…</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>鞭头毫无疏漏的撵磨过程中，某一个瞬间，你感觉到一阵潮水般绵软的快慰感从体内浮起。</p><p>它与你所熟知的那类满足大不相同，在规律而柔和的推力中，它不剧烈，不曾剥夺你的思考，你能够保持着清醒的意识来充分理解它。</p><p>你听到他的叹息。</p><p>「你又擅自移动了。我说过，若是再违背命令，我不会留情。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「啊，啊……」膝盖发软地跪在床边，因陌生快感而如坠深海，双腿随潮汐般自体内往复翻涌的快感而细碎地抖动。「对不起，但是，那边不行……」</p><p>无论年少时惯于持剑的右手，或是后来付出汗与血的代价才重握住枪的左手——它们都在背叛自己，无情得令人恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他抓着你的戴有戒指、连着锁链的那只手，以它为着力点，将你的整个身体向回拉起，恢复到应有的体态去。</p><p>你感觉到指尖搭上了皮质地的圆柱——随后体内微弱的搅动让你明白，那是教鞭的握柄，上面还带着他长期手持而留下的些许温度。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>羞耻感令人不断想回头吐出拒绝的言语，然而下一刻手腕却被抓住。</p><p>那个人的体温覆了上来，手指包裹住自己，悉心教导般将那令人想拒绝却说不出口的物什的掌控权亲自交了过来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「自己握着，让它的位置保持不变，而你，等待惩罚。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「什么，什——」虚软地用左手撑着下陷床面，低声重复。</p><p>或许被冰冷惩罚后熟悉的体温令人恍惚，最终还是顺从地握住了那支仍留在体内不断搅动的圆柄。</p><p>对未知的惧怕和羞耻让自己紧紧闭起眼，握圆柄的手不敢有任何动作，只能以额头胡乱抵蹭着绸缎床单，额角上渗出微亮汗珠。</p><p>「Toki，别这样……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：哇！哇！哇！！！ 不得了啊不得了………………）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：怎么罚好呢……思索）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我康康媚药起效没）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你来骰吧，看看起效没有</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行媚了吗50鉴定：D100=14/50困难成功。您看，只要好好照顾的话，花就不会枯萎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥，矜持一点好不好……我服了你）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：真听话w汪汪w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：汪汪好灵性啊）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你没有拒绝的权利。」</p><p>他短暂地离去，你听到他在床头柜上的那些物件中挑拣一番，最终选定了一件什么，他将它拿起的时候，带出金属滑行的响动。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被温热呼吸扫过后颈，不着痕迹地颤了一下，然而包裹住手指的温度却在下一秒残忍地离开。</p><p>「不能……拒绝？」</p><p>茫然地仍抓着圆柄，想将其上的对方体温也吸入进掌心般驯顺地握住。体内涌动无形潮水的终点不受控制地开始刺痛，发痒，令人想让手上的东西探至更深处去。</p><p>想起方才来自对方的训诫，顾忌着那人的心情而不敢移动分毫，只能用指腹在握柄上浅浅摩挲，像是适应新的武器般寻找合适的着力点——哪怕这武器之刃所向对象是自己。</p><p>「不能，嗯……」也许是先前水中的甜意终于起效，维持着难堪的姿势，梦呓般一句句低声重复道：「不能，拒绝……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「被允许掌控它，你该感到荣耀才是。因为这世上，效力甚重却——」</p><p>接着他的双手出现在你视野的两侧，一左一右、捏着一段浅金色链子的两端，从你头顶垂下。若是被从身后戴上项链的贵族小姐，多半看到的也是这番光景。</p><p>你能看清，他双手各自捏着一只夹子，每只夹尾都延伸出一对飞鸟型的吊饰，随着移动而彼此碰撞，发出清灵的鸣响。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>浅金色细链垂下时，试图仰起脖颈，寻找重新回到身边的声音的主人的脸。「……Toki？」</p><p>他回来了。想到这里顿时欣喜地抬起头，配合对方纵容细链顺利地滑过脖颈、锁骨，最后来到胸口，丝毫未察觉时不时碰撞出声响的飞鸟吊饰意味为何。</p><p>月光漫过窗棂，在室内投下凉薄光点。</p><p>然而倒映在瞳孔中的光亮却平白染上几分温度，如想扑入冰冷却高温的蓝色焰晕般热切。</p><p>「Toki，」呢喃着伯爵之名——那令自己疼痛，也令自己信任的名字。现在这名字的主人连自己的疼痛、快乐和信任都一并收缴，对它们宣言绝对所有权。</p><p>握着圆柄的手腕有些发酸，下身也开始溢出液体。然而仍含着些许不知彼端的期许，望向伯爵：「……Toki？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他将手移动到你裸呈的胸口，两指稍稍压下夹尾，让夹子的空隙对准适才被鞭头凌虐、又因莫名的燥热而挺立的乳首。</p><p>「——无法被你掌控的东西，实在太多。」</p><p>贴在你耳侧的话音落下，手指顺着溢散在耳中的声音一道，无情地松开。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇，时哥开始本格了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥走开……我来……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[百鬼konono]：哇啊！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：哇哇哇大喜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥怎么回事，在粉红情节里连续4次过骰，打台球的时候就不争气）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：说实话我想直接钻孔）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以是可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：但还想搞别的（沉思）算了，放过这娃，别真医院见了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>听到那句「无法被你掌控的东西，实在是太多」，没明白其中意义般浅浅地呼吸着，不知接下来自己该怎样做。</p><p>熨帖耳侧的话语令人期待，也令人紧张。然而最终选择了没有反抗，也没有防备地任由那金色的精致夹子袭上胸口。</p><p>回答自己的顺从的，是沉默而冰冷的坚硬触感。</p><p>「啊——」</p><p>胸前突如其来的刺激触发了急促的喘息，险些跪坐在地。飞鸟羽翅的尖端碰撞乳首附近的皮肤，右手陡然失去力气，眼看就要无法继续握住圆柄。</p><p>「等等，什么，呃——」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他松脱了两只燕尾夹后，将手顺势钻入浅金色细链和你的胸口之间，五指舒张。</p><p>约莫十多英寸长的链身被理所当然地崩紧，稍稍颤动的它反射着莹白月色，犹如窗外静谧海面上摇荡的波浪。</p><p>牵扯胸前要害的夹子被细链引导着向前拉去，明明并未移动多少距离，但对于眼下的你而言，遭受外力压迫的剧痛与相伴相随的扭曲快感，还是交织着、流窜于你被药物放大数倍的感官通路上，像在争夺意识的归属权一般，彼此竞争不休。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>扭动身体想要挣脱，却被伯爵撑开手指所绷紧的金链拉扯得句子都说不完整。</p><p>「拿、拿开……」</p><p>睁大眼睛望着伯爵，胸前被翻弄的乳首吃痛地令自己想要像一只被戳到内瓤的贝般弓起胸口躲避伤害。但哪怕只是这个动作，也足以让热度从胸口与体内不断扩散至皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「为何拿开？自己看看，很适合你。」他的声音里带上了隐隐笑意，撑开的五指卷着细链回翻向内，中指挑刮着那对粼光闪烁的吊坠，堪堪擦着乳首向上掠去。</p><p>「承受它，直到我允许你取下来。」</p><p>「这是惩罚。」他抽离了那双乐于为恶的手。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你、呜，你别——」</p><p>听到伯爵宣判出惩罚方式，不由发出低低告饶——就连这句话也没能完整说出口。</p><p>身后被异物侵入，已被含得发烫的教鞭裸露在外的一端传来几下轻戳。用力呼吸着，想从胸口和体内双重刺激下找回一点能够听明白伯爵命令的理智。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你感觉到体内细长异物暴露在外的那一段，被极为漫不经心地敲了敲。</p><p>「自己送进去，对准刚才觉得舒服的地方，碰到了告诉我。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：大呼内行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼]：大呼内行）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：涨知识）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇我想想，这个对空哥有点刺激）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：刺激吧w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥大呼刺激）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：大呼不得了…）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行碰到了吗50鉴定：D100=65/50失败……但无论您去往哪里，我都会陪伴在侧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那没碰到）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：可以，时哥教他）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「舒服……的、」用天生本能从这句话里摘出了自认为的核心，左手小臂支撑着歪斜的身体，发丝被汗水打湿，凌乱地覆在额头，「舒服的，地方……？」</p><p>或许因为初次体验这种感受，原本已有些酸麻的右手不得要领地抓着教鞭柄，在身后入口内毫无章法地胡乱探索。</p><p>「碰不到，我碰不到……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：这是哪里下凡的天使啊？？？！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是空空小宝贝……天然工口，不败的神话）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[卡卡]：时哥……就交给你了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊身体歪了呢w又要纠正了w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你就一个重版出来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那不</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>我有my pace）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：总之天使…天啊……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜，都怪时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥被开发了奇怪的灵感）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：幸好他没有找到 我突然有了个操作……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你突然有了个操作……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你那只戴有戒指、连着锁链、笨拙无章地探索着的手，被温暖且干燥的他的掌心覆上。</p><p>就像教导幼子学步一般，他耐心地把着你，曲起他的手指从你酸麻而微颤的掌骨间插入，十指亲密无间地交错、贴合，令指间所有汗湿的缝隙由他填满。</p><p>「不是才找到过？这么快便忘了。」</p><p>他带着你握紧教鞭转了一圈，让淋有润滑、因药物而变得软热的穴口向四周舒展开来。期间他甚至将金属鞭身又往深处送了送，在体内重点压迫一侧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>汹涌的，带着虚幻战场硝烟气的压迫感从耳侧呢喃中溢散而出。</p><p>身体彻底软下，被迫听着与侵入身体的异物一样令大脑也产生被侵入感的话语——那能将无形的言辞之刃运用至极致的嘴唇，仿佛将自己的精神都切割出了细小疼痛。</p><p>胸前，身后，甚至早时被抽打过的胸膛和臀部，一切曾被那人或他的享用所触碰过之处，都使疼痛伴随着渐强的快感而愈加清晰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>体内的钝痛让你想要调整姿态。他的记忆里显然还留存着那一具体位置，在悠然避开该处、捣转几遭后。</p><p>「你自己看不到，这很可惜。它被打开了……温度绝佳，善于张弛，足够潮湿……」</p><p>他在你耳侧呢喃着。</p><p>「这变化因我而起，并且为我准备好。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>对方从容避开了身体中起伏不歇的潮水中心，体内随之而来的钝痛令人无法思考。</p><p>疼得呜咽一声，来不及吞咽的津液顺嘴角淌下。耳畔涌入的言辞愈发锋锐，被引着想象了一下自己正在被这言辞形容的身后，不由真的胡乱告解起来：</p><p>「帮我，Toki，帮帮我……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他把着你的手，对准前列腺的位置。</p><p>「感觉如何？说出来，让我知道。」</p><p>如昔年练习时剑入靶心般，富于力道地、准确地推刺而去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>断续的句子在教鞭端点嵌入靶心时戛然而止。</p><p>「啊、啊——」</p><p>潮热感自被施予恩惠般欣愉的一点开始扩散，席卷四肢百骸。药物和润滑油作用下，些许透明液体开始沿入口慢慢涌出，仿佛雨后被浸润的岩石般潮湿，在缝隙间若隐若现。</p><p>「很、舒服，非常……」失语般摇着头，支撑身体的左手手指揪紧原本平整光滑的绸缎床单：「这太，太超过了——」</p><p>眼看就快要跪不稳了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空空不会就这么被弄到去吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那不可以，我操作一下，不急着去）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：对对对，不要让他这么容易）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：跪不稳了是吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那不行，必须跪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要打了w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：让我想想怎么操作w…）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「感觉到舒服了？学得很快，我会给你奖励，虽然你不过是本性如此。」</p><p>伯爵在给予夸奖时毫不吝惜，他握着你被迫自渎的手，让你的手指一根一根松脱开来，把教鞭的所有权取回他手中。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被剥开手指时仍不舍地想去握住——并非是还残余温度的圆柄，而是远比那圆柄温润的手指。</p><p>然而并没能被给予这样的机会。教鞭和手指都从掌中脱离，空落的掌心无法抓住任何。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在因药物而略显模糊的视野中，你看到他把那根湿润的教鞭展示在你眼前。</p><p>「但你不能因此而高潮。」他宣判道，在你眼前挺嫌弃地抖了抖它，上面裹着的液迹滴落在床单上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>泛着浅淡水光的教鞭进入视野，伯爵的话犹然在耳：『它被打开了。足够潮湿……』</p><p>「本……性？」感官末梢被从体内溢出的快感不断放大。微阖双眼，喃喃重复伯爵的句子。视野在瞳孔中摇动，一如听到这句后震颤的内心。「我的……？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：雌堕发言我好了（暴言））</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>床垫稍微凹陷了下去，被长裤包裹的右腿贴着你的身体搭上床榻。</p><p>他俯身贴近你，一手撑在你视野斜前方，一手轻轻抚摸你汗湿的棕发，将它打着卷儿又松开。「它如果有意志，我会毁了它，因为是它而非我让你愉快了。所幸它是死物，由我操纵，因此尽可将它当做是我的延伸，容忍它一时半刻。」</p><p>他声线极冷，但话音深处带上了些狂热，或许因你承受痛苦的反应太过合他的意，他被药物助燃的施虐欲望稍得满足，被解放的灵魂与高鸣的心脏一起，在他看似气息平稳的胸腔里微弱的震颤着，被你的骨骼和耳膜一同接收。</p><p>「到此为止。接下来的快感，由我亲自给你。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>再次聚焦视线时，发现自己的发尾已缠在他干净指节上。他的指尖被沾上汗珠，被轻轻扯动发根，头皮一阵发麻，情不自禁抬起头想要迎合地去蹭对方的手掌。</p><p>「嗯……」被搭上床榻的那条腿上冰冷的长裤布料蹭过皮肤，头脑昏沉，伯爵的声音听在耳中仿佛被混沌水汽层层包裹，「给我，什么……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>你感觉到教鞭从后贴上夹紧的双腿，并向下压着角度、借着滑腻油脂直接滑入腿间缝隙之中，在耻骨肌的位置左右晃了晃。</p><p>「腿，打开。」他沉声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>手指捏紧床单，仿佛想从中绞出水来。察觉被异物侵入腿间触碰当初被马具束带割磨出的旧伤痕，不禁浑身一个机灵，连神志都跟着清醒了几分。</p><p>条件反射地夹紧双腿，向下收了收下巴，弓起脊背：「那里……不行。」</p><p>抽了口气，冰冷空气灌入肺中，清醒了些许：「哪怕是，你，也……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p> 一阵沉默中，室内的气氛因这句话降到冰点。贴在你身侧的布料触感消失了，教鞭也从腿间撤开去。</p><p>「转过来，面朝我。」稍微站远了一些的他，这句命令不像此前狎昵耳语，不带任何情欲，霜风般扫过你的身体。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>拼命咽下梗在喉咙里的想让他不要离开的语句，闭上眼，额头抵着床单，强迫自己不去想象他的表情。</p><p>但比起那些，他眼下所要求的是不可退让的领域。哪怕对他。只有对他。绝无可能。</p><p>「对不起。」汗水沿额角淌下，又顺颚线流入口中。舌尖品尝到一丝咸涩。「对不起。对不起。但是……不行。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要开始PTSD环节吗w而且时哥还不知道是因为什么受的伤）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：要伤害他到什么程度，他才肯开口自白呢……我觉得打到他昏过去他可能也不会说）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我想一个最好的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：看你想要让阿时施虐还是……施虐也很香……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且你不是要新伤叠旧伤吗w不搞过分一点他怎么PTSD w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：言语伤害也可！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：想到了，有个操作，慢条斯理才是我流时哥）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不急着吃（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以w你慢慢飞）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你不觉得这伤痕其实有点像，无形的贞x带吗（）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我说出来了×）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：说出来了呢）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：精神上的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：所以时哥要怎么办呢w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呼呼，会怎么办呢w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你在隐瞒什么？这是不能告诉我的事情吗？」他柔声询问，听上去稍微耐下心来。</p><p>「是不想让我碰，还是不想让我看？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜 哇 天 啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他多温柔是吧（憋笑）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：是……被感动到）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不想……」膝盖发软。伯爵温柔的声音冲刷鼓膜，与体内难以纾解而膨胀的欲求一起，点点瓦解着被艰难维系的自尊。</p><p>但这是哪怕跪在地上，哪怕以这幅姿态呈现在他面前，哪怕被用冰冷的言行对待，也宁可不让他知晓的秘密。</p><p>「对不起，对不起……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是都不想吗？」你感觉到他抓住你的手腕，向上拉起你的右手，金属链条碰撞的声音中，银质尾戒的外侧被什么碰了一下，以此结成一个承诺。</p><p>「好，如果你不让我碰，我不会碰的。」</p><p>「我的脖子上套着项圈。若换在平时，当我驾驭其他人，我绝对不可能这么做…但若对象是你，可以。我允许你在我拥有你的时候，你也拥有我，不如说我期盼你如此。你满足我的欲望，我也想让你愉快。」</p><p>湿润的教鞭贴上了你身前，「后面不可以的话，这里呢？」他的声音带着溺爱的笑意，「前面和后面，总要有一个地方随我处置，你自己选。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：？？？？不碰了？？？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你信吗w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：吓死我）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：海拉鲁知名大尾巴狼……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>右手尾戒被碰撞，突然想起那尾戒的意义，以及眼前这人骄傲至此却宁可为自己戴上项圈的牺牲，内心如同被剑尖缓缓划损般疼痛。</p><p>比起多次违逆拒绝他的自己，换作平时，换作他人，应该一定会让他更为满足吧……</p><p>被湿润金属再次贴上身前，身体有些僵硬。燥热中点了点头，喉结艰难滚动吐出声音：「如果Toki想……我没关系。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「好了，这么可怜，起来吧。」教鞭贴着身前下移，轻轻敲了一下你压在地毯中的膝盖上方。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被敲打的瞬间大腿肌肉反射性收缩，本能将双腿夹得更紧。</p><p>听到他的话迷茫地抬起脑袋，试探看向教鞭来处的那个人。</p><p>「已经……不需要跪了？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不需要了，之后可以坐着。」他回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：KP的良心突然受到拷问，就半秒钟，现在又没良心了（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：KP挺住……良心要它做什么）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我天</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>他不是想要……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嗯？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：绑……？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可是，坐着，怎么，本垒）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：坐有坐的本垒方法（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：天啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥，内行……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>不太明白他的意图，但他似乎已对这副姿态的自己失去了兴趣。小心翼翼地从床上直起身，撑着床的左手肘和跪在地毯上的双膝都有些麻痛。手掌扶着床沿站起，站起瞬间便发现自己身前袒露无遗，燥热感因羞赧持续攀升。</p><p>想起刚才他抽离身体，胸口仿佛被塞进一团闷钝棉絮。小声问道「……我让你失望了？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他没有回答你的问题，而是掀起燕尾服衣摆，在床沿落座。</p><p>「过来，坐在我身上，背对我。」他拍拍自己的腿面，「腿分跪，小腿贴着床。这样我就看不到你想隐藏的地方了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你这个大尾巴狼……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嘻）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>看看一丝不挂、股间还沾着体液的自己，又看看衣冠整齐到可以出门再参加一场晚宴的伯爵，顿时有点脸红。</p><p>想起自己刚才的拒绝，他表面不动声色，内心一定颇为失落……不由得对自己略为生气。</p><p>明明自己先提出邀请要帮他，现在倒变成只有对方在不断退让和迁就。自己也不能一味这样就这样等着被对方取悦。</p><p>倘若如他所说，不会被看到的话……应该不会有问题吧。</p><p>这样想着，走到伯爵面前，转过身。胸前淡金色金属链滑过胸膛，乳首传来异样疼痛夹杂着酥麻。有点难受，但依然轻轻向下尝试坐在他腿上，小心没有托付全身的重量：「呃，可是，Toki不会辛苦吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他是不是，好那个（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：微妙地，天然工口起来了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就是很赌气）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：气气的，觉得自己做的不够好，要补回来印象分……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不整个坐下，不错）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：等会就让他撑不住）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「当然不辛苦，看到你接受这一切，我很满意。」</p><p>他的双腿在你小心留出的空隙之间交叠起来，西裤布料的褶皱若即若离地摩擦着肌肤。你能看到曾经创造快感的鞋面、被月色勾勒出规整形状。</p><p>「刚才你违抗命令了。」他的话音在你耳边响起，「违抗命令，会被怎么样？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「唔……」想起自己曾被那鞋尖怎样对待，羞愧感再次洗刷神经。用光裸的腿小心撑着自己大半体重，被他说话时呼出的浅淡呼吸拍打在背脊，不由颤了颤肩膀：「会被、惩罚。我知道。我认罚。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不错。现在我要给你对拒绝打开腿的惩罚，两手捧在胸前，双腕相贴，手掌向前展平。」</p><p>教鞭托起浅金细链，贴到你的唇边。</p><p>「咬着这个，忍住了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>在脑海中复述伯爵的话，用手比划一下，驯服地摆出他所说的姿势。掌心向上，淡淡灯光下可见左手指节处的枪茧。</p><p>望向浅金色细链，明知它连结着怎样敏感的部位，还是咬牙侧过脸，用牙尖从教鞭上叼起金色细链含进嘴里。</p><p>「我会努力。」含混地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：你努力</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>你怎么努力wwww）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：爽了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：忍耐……让他忍住嘛）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他会好好忍耐的意思）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：很忠诚的！呜，言出必行的骑士空w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：这个就很（比划）就那种时代惩罚学生的……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：对……呜呜呜呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：维多利亚万岁……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：维多利亚万岁……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你</em>
  <em>想象</em>
  <em>一下，空哥侧着脸，用牙齿去叼教鞭上挑起的链子……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>我想了一下，硬了（）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：想了……硬了））</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「打手心，总计十次，自己数出来。」他握着教鞭的手移到你视野以内，笔直的细鞭在你手心缓缓地绕圈。</p><p>「每次打你的时候，我都会问问题，留心听着，并给出正确回答。如果答错的话，还会追加其他的责罚。听懂了吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>手心被画的略痒，神经性蜷缩了下手指。原本探进过体内的教鞭再次化身成他降下的惩诫。但比起先前，这似乎要温柔的多。</p><p>「听、懂了。」艰难咬住细链，口中浅积些许唾液，从唇缝中努力挤出清晰到让他明白的回应。「十次。回答问题。报数。不可以答错。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「很好，第一个问题。」伯爵听上去对你的回答很满意。</p><p>教鞭停在了你手心中间位置，随后平稳地扬起。伴着啪的一声清澈响动，冷硬金属与手心肌肤相接触。</p><p>在鞭打落下的同时，他问出声——「你听命于谁？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「呜！第一下，」皮肤被金属猛地抽打，突如其来的痛感让手心和手指都忍不住蜷紧。</p><p>咬住牙齿中的细链，强迫自己再次展开手心，低声答道：「……你。是你。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「错了，作为共享大英帝国荣光的一员，你应该听候女王陛下差遣才是，只有在卧室里，你才需要向我俯首，以祈求床笫之欢。」</p><p>叹气声从耳后传来，像是疑惑为何这么简单的问题，你都回答不上来一般。</p><p>「难道今天一晚的成果，已经让你忘记了前28年的骄傲了吗？不胜荣幸。」他笑着评价道，「但还是要追加新的惩罚。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我……」经他之口描述的自己的身份，令尊严上的屈辱感无比清晰地浮现在脑中。背后传来的叹气声仿佛再次提醒着他的失望般令人焦虑，于是脱口而出：「我认罚。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「好，那给你新的惩罚。我说过能由你控制的东西很少，现在我还要再夺去一样。」</p><p>他伸手在床头的物件里挑了挑，「就用这个吧。」 什么丝绸质地的东西贴了上来，你的视野被一片黑色蒙蔽。</p><p>「别怕，是你自己的领巾。」他轻笑着，声音中漏出一丝稍带恶意的愉快。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>——看不见了。</p><p>耳中只听到他轻笑声，仿佛在耳廓中轻轻刮挠般令人想绷直后颈。视野被暗色隔绝，感官缺失令身体被触碰的感知更为清晰。</p><p>含着细链点了点头。理所当然接受他的惩罚，即使代价是出让自己的视觉。</p><p>被黑暗包围眼球的感觉并不是第一次。</p><p>但和大腿内侧的伤痕一样——不可以让他知道。</p><p>「……好。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「做得好。」布料在你脑后打了一个结，扯出平整的一个结，安稳垂下。</p><p>「刚才我要你从前面和后面中选一处随我处置，你选了前面。」像是要将你的注意力从眼睛上拉回身体，两腿之间的他悠闲交叠的双腿，向上顶动。</p><p>「但我到现在，还没对它做什么。你的身体，忍得难受吗？」 在他的问题讲完之后，你掌心传来一阵痛楚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：媚药，媚药哦，媚药…（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>被顶动下身，维持张开腿的姿势，担心被他看到的紧张感和刺激的快感同时如电流般鞭笞神经。加之被剥夺视觉，浑身都颤了起来，未知的战栗与欲求仿佛被打开陌生闸门，顺血脉一路涌上指尖。</p><p>然而双手被他没有实体的命令束缚着，只能承接他的惩罚。</p><p>「呜，」点点头，身体不自觉地迎合他顶动的腿，用内侧皮肤轻轻摩擦对方长裤上的布料：「……很难受。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：媚宅……我的天哪）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼]：魅宅法……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：wwww爽吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[轩鱼]：这个空 kwi）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：责任，忠诚，奉献，利他（×）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就很通常运营一个骑士空空）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「是吗？不要着急，我会满足你的，只是我更习惯填满，而不是包裹，本来对你来说，用后面会轻松一些吧。」</p><p>你虚虚靠着的身体动了动，一阵叮叮当当的响动从床头柜处传来，他大约是又取来了什么小东西，似乎又从两个容器里依次倒出液体，浓郁的香气充斥房间。</p><p>「刚开始会有点痛，忍着。」他说。</p><p>随后，湿润的细小异物贴上了你曾承诺「随他处置」的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「超游小剧场」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. 关于K9舔食调教</strong>
</p><p>法：他就很气：舔就舔，哼！舔给你看</p><p>法：他原本就被踩硬了，舔水应该也有段时间</p><p>KK：居然是直接舔完的，我还以为他要吸吸果冻……了不起，天然工口，了不起</p><p>法：他就很乖嘛，那种毛茸茸很乖的K9，而且毕竟是贵族家庭，不可能允许用餐发出声音</p><p>KK：规避了被打的可能性呢，空空……离谱，等着……</p><p>法：空哥家教，又有前世那种哥哥，肯定不想给家族和哥哥丢脸，应该跟阿时是同等感，最多阿时家讲究稍微多一点</p><p>法：我原本想让他用牙尖叼起碗的边缘来喝，但又想起维多利亚那个时代贵族家教都是，餐桌上除刀叉勺外，碗盘是绝对不能自己用手移动的规矩……</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>2. 时代美感（？？）</strong>
</p><p>法：呜哇，时哥好涩，捂脸…时哥太温柔了，字母圈之光，就是这么镇圈的…</p><p>百鬼konono：搞起来，搞起来</p><p>轩鱼：空空好可爱</p><p>KK：维多利亚啊，感觉虽然设备没有现在这么发达，但是有一种那个年代特有的bdsm特性</p><p>法：有你想要的那个，像个电吹风……点头</p><p>KK：那个好憨憨啊，Dyson…速干、造型、养护</p><p>百鬼konono：戴森哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>19世纪80年代，得益于工业革命的发展，电气取代了蒸汽。英国医生Joseph Mortimer Granville发明了第一个电动震动器，形状颇像电吹风。Dyson则是著名电吹风品牌（？）</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>KK：我去查查那时候有没有水性润滑剂…没有就只能油性了</p><p>KK：阿这，只有油性，查到水性润滑是上世纪才有的，人类的智慧啊……带个粉红团产生了奇怪的感想：生活在现代真好，啥都有%</p><p>百鬼konono：维多利亚是不是，同性被发现要绞刑来的QAQ</p><p>法：不用那么可怕！甚至在地下还很流行。不过被明面发现要坐牢……eg王尔德</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>3. 时的风格</strong>
</p><p>法：时哥对俱乐部的人也这么温柔吗，还是只有空哥……</p><p>KK：只有空哥！</p><p>法：啊对，空哥被踩硬了……也不知是被踩的还是被打的……</p><p>法：时哥太温柔了呜呜呜呜！时啊，你这样要吃亏的……</p><p>KK：就，反正他对俱乐部小m的套路，和对空空的就不是一种（比划</p><p>KK：我一直有很喜欢的论调……看上去是单方面享有权力，但其实这种倒错关系，体现的反而是人格平等。代入下时哥的话，对真心喜欢的空空更是如此……</p><p>法：时哥这么温柔会被空哥吃死的！不过空哥的确捏着时哥所有xp点，可以为所欲为w</p><p> </p><p>百鬼konono：呜哇……………………</p><p>法：呜呜呜呜，很怕一个空</p><p>百鬼konono：太涩了</p><p>法：他 是 处 啊</p><p>卡卡：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜</p><p>KK：让时哥温柔，毕竟空空是初学（但是我要干坏事了</p><p>法：别，你不是要玩好大……</p><p>法：开始温柔可以，后面稍微坏一点……不然空哥爽了，中之人不爽……</p><p>KK：反正要罚…</p><p>法：要罚（点头</p><p>KK：我要开始变态…美美地变态起来</p><p>法：你尽管舞</p><p>KK：时哥对不起，我来夺舍了</p><p> </p><p>法：呜呜呜呜呜呜时哥，太温柔了，空哥大呼我可以</p><p>KK：茶）</p><p>轩鱼：你们这是联名写文！</p><p>KK：我还没爽呢……正餐还在后面 让我想想怎么操作…</p><p>法：这个教鞭是有保护不会划伤的么，还是会有细小划伤</p><p>KK：嗯哼，那肯定不会划伤，圆头金属，不然时哥不会用的</p><p>法：呜呜呜呜时哥</p><p>KK ：这个时哥就全程极为丝滑</p><p>法 ：一点也不凶……</p><p>KK ：很温柔吧w</p><p>法 ：全程呵护……呜，这个时哥真太宠空哥了</p><p>法 ：明明时哥先硬的吧（沉思</p><p>KK ：这么可爱的香草宝宝，不宠上天不合理</p><p>法 ：虽然对空哥而言很是刺激了但</p><p>法 ：时哥完全的克制……正道的光……</p><p>KK ：但他必要本垒（点头</p><p>法 ：要不是时哥后来自己要求，空哥我都觉得很难switch（</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KP注：</strong>
  </p>
  <p>switch——不是NS，意为双属性，做S/M都可以。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>KK ：是吧w</p><p>法 ：毕竟时哥教太好，他很享受，而且他心理上有点怕阿时</p><p>KK ：谁说时哥压不住来着（茶（哼，不信任我……</p><p>法 ：呜呜呜呜呜呜谁说的，谁说的！</p><p>KK ：谁呢w</p><p>法 ：不知道呢（</p><p>KK ：笑死</p><p>法 ：喜欢这种理智型……理智压制，掌控节奏</p><p>KK ：就（比划）他技术很，魅力逼人，所以对一般路过小m就算随便发泄也能让对方爽</p><p>KK ：但是对空哥，就，那什么，近乡情怯（</p><p>法 ：阿时在空哥耳旁说小话，空哥我觉得腿都要酥了</p><p>法 ：最后那个单膝跪床，莫名的有点像之前的上桌台w</p><p>法 ：虽然很饿，但礼仪反而更周全。就很，怎么形容，用餐礼仪（比划）克制着食欲（</p><p>KK ：点头）一个把优雅刻进骨子里的时，这个方面微妙地领主起来了……</p><p>法 ：呜呜呜呜呜享用美食的感觉，最好吃的留到最后……像吃蛋糕（</p><p>KK ：wwww</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>4. 剑</strong>
</p><p>KK：武器这个说法好色……get到了呢，不愧是你</p><p>法：因为上次用武器伤害他的也是阿时，他也没拒绝</p><p>KK：教鞭就很像花剑，呜呜呜</p><p>法：是的，只能戳刺x</p><p>KK：阿时哦，抽打了，不算得分了哦x</p><p>法：体外是佩剑w 体内是花剑（你走</p><p>法：就很直白，对快感诚实是天然工口一大利好</p><p>KK：ひどいね w</p><p>卡卡：空空好媚……媚宅100</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>5. 字数是越来越离谱了</strong>
</p><p>法：我觉得被套路了，这是跑团吗，这是接龙……但是爽到（舞动）可恶，我也想搞空空，推开阿时×</p><p>卡卡：这是跑团吗，这是接龙</p><p>KK：可恶……这么……不要怪我，空空……等下你这个军备竞赛的文字量？？冷静……只是跑团，只是跑团</p><p>法：我爽到的话，文字量就会越来越长？</p><p>KK：爽到就好w</p><p>法：因为时哥操作太涩…不回应不行w</p><p>KK：好，多夸点（骄傲），笑死我，我可要保持正常人文字量啊</p><p>KK：兄弟女装真不错，小天才</p><p>卡卡：女装只有零次和无数次</p><p>KK：如何，兄弟男装香不香</p><p>法：香（（重重点头</p><p>KK：是吗，就这样女装下去吧…法…（耳语</p><p>法：？？双边贸易，双边贸易，不要突然奥卡姆剃刀</p><p>KK：奥卡姆剃刀有什么不好，哼</p><p>法：男装女装，哪个都爽；一带一路，共同致富……</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>6. 被忘掉的安全词</strong>
</p><p>KK：乳夹还是好用的，我瞬间想好一系列操作</p><p>KK：他等会要是不行了，喊safeword也可以</p><p>法：他不记得了……</p><p>KK：？啊？？？是真忘了？？？</p><p>法：他现在连安全词是什么意思都没印象了w时哥的操作打乱他的步调w</p><p>法：他又不是对字母圈有了解的素人,他就是普通素人</p><p>KK：那时哥等下再提醒他</p><p>法：不用不用,不让他记得就是为了让时哥玩大（茶</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>7. 关于打手心</strong>
</p><p>时：「过来，坐在我身上，背对我。」他拍拍自己的腿面，「腿分跪，小腿贴着床。这样我就看不到你想隐藏的地方了。」</p><p>法：第三套全国中小学生广播体操，舞动青春——</p><p>KK：什么鬼，草</p><p>卡卡：舞动青春笑死</p><p>KK：萎了啊萎了啊…</p><p>法：笑死，对不起……</p><p>法：呜呜，不要萎</p><p>KK：好，那不萎……</p><p>卡卡：这个状态做起广播体操，也不失为一种情趣</p><p>法：主要这个手的动作，我有点没get到……是让他用拇指自己挑起来那个链子吗</p><p>KK：不是不是</p><p>法：这是个什么祷告造型，啊是那种，要承接什么的姿势？</p><p>法：（抓头</p><p>KK：具体来说就是双手手肘折着，手平放胸前，掌根离胸口有一定距离，你要在他手上放个蜡烛也很自然的那种……</p><p>法：啊啊啊</p><p>KK：我，阿不，时哥，要打他手心（点头</p><p>法：好……好……</p><p>卡卡：时哥你好会…k哥在我xp蹦迪</p><p>法：天啊，他右手还带着尾戒……你打他</p><p>法：天啊，我好了</p><p>KK：他甚至还开腿跪着（点头</p><p>法：手掌向上是吧</p><p>KK：点头</p><p>法：时哥太会了……</p><p>KK：谢夸，多来点？</p><p>KK：好可爱，他好可爱…</p><p>法：呜呜呜呜</p><p>法：握剑的手啊，哎……为你握住武器，为你承受伤害，呜</p><p>KK：香……</p><p>法：呜呜呜呜，我也爽到……我甚至隔空想到你打他之后可能会问什么</p><p>KK：？你怎么想到，我都没想到</p><p>KK：想到哪问哪……</p><p>法：我大概有想到自己怎么会爽，然后觉得你肯定懂……比划</p><p>KK：会不会呢</p><p>KK：这种情况还是看着对方的反应调整……有个大概方向就行（点头</p><p>法：好！</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>8. 你听命于谁</strong>
</p><p>法：我其实想让他说女王陛下，但怕你萎…（</p><p>KK：这个问题就没有正解</p><p>百鬼konono：妙啊！</p><p>法：呜哇大尾巴狼……他回答女王陛下，时哥又要</p><p>KK：答了女王他也会罚w</p><p>法：呜哇 呜哇好坏坏！</p><p>KK：wwwww我流阿时ww</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>听到对方的话，喉咙里发出一声隐忍低吟「啊……等等。」</p><p>担心对方更加失望，强迫自己制止合拢双腿的冲动。想起之前掌心承接的疼痛伴随着一个问句的同时，下一秒有陌生异物贴上了极度敏感处。小腹瑟缩一下，还是鼓起勇气回答「刚才，我、我忘了报数……是第二下。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：认 错 态 度 良 好）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「意识到了？会主动承认这个，本身就已经说明，你明白眼下权力差异的存在，值得嘉许。」他肯定道，「但报数晚了一步也是事实，需要惩罚。」 光滑异物仍然在敏感处慢条斯理地徘徊着。</p><p>「想要被奖励，还是被惩罚？」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>被异物摩擦的敏感处开始颤抖，如果开口接受惩罚，身体少有的几处脆弱中，这里恐怕将会成为惩罚首当其冲降临的位置。</p><p>然而，「……惩罚。」</p><p>失去视觉凭依，只得咬住口中细链，强迫不将注意力集中到即将被惩罚的下身。</p><p>「错即是错。错误不值得奖励。我认罚。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「好。想要的话，就给你。」他叹息一声，接着用一种让你难辨情绪的语气说。</p><p>语毕，他的左手从身侧抚上来，扣住你的腿根，右手手指安抚性地碰了碰性器又迅速离开，随即你感觉到细滑、带着濡湿油液的异物从铃口钻入。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>领巾下的眼睛瞬间瞪大。与此同时腿根被暗示性地按住，仿佛不能违抗的命令。</p><p>竟然——</p><p>「啊、啊……」每寸异物的深入都如被针锥进身体最柔软的地方般在神经中枢蔓延。汹涌的疼痛瞬间传遍全身，恐惧令四肢忍不住想要挣扎，然而身体深处的热度也随之一起扩散，极致痛感与快感让被蒙住的眼角都开始尖锐地酸疼起来。</p><p>「唔——！」短暂地发出几声急促的悲鸣后，身体仍在剧烈抖动。肌肉来回收缩着预示危险，并作出了本能的逃跑准备。然而意识却将身体仿佛被钉死在此处般命令自己停在原地。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：熟练了呢（揉））</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>纵使浪声无断，伯爵的动作也显得不为所动，异物仍然一寸一寸地向体内侵袭。</p><p>出于人体自保本能的抖动，反而让快意的痛感在细碎挤压中变得更加剧烈、难以抵御。</p><p>「……四分之一，很好，你做到了。」</p><p>你感觉到温热的气息。他的嘴唇贴上了你的耳廓，言语间偶有触碰，分不清是无意的蹭动还是亲吻。「头转过来。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>先前被告知「不能主动触碰他」，此刻便一遍遍告诫自己不可向后倒。为缓解痛感而蜷缩起身体，甚至在重心作用下反而向前倾去，无意间让探入身体的凶器更为深入。</p><p>「呃——！」呜咽了一声，差点咬不住口中那条细链。牙齿拉扯令乳首也被挣动，嘴角开始有唾液止不住地流下。腿几乎无法跪稳，但仍努力咬住了细链。</p><p>「疼痛，可以，忍耐……」模糊低语，不断提醒自己「与失望，相比……疼痛、可以、忍耐。」</p><p>恍惚间听到他的声音，因疼痛而有些分辨不清他在说什么，被贴上耳廓时轻颤一下，疑惑地侧了侧脑袋「呃……？」</p><p> </p><p><em>（KP：呜呜…不失望</em>  <em>不失望</em>  <em>乖宝宝）</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「做得好……」</p><p>扣在腿根的手移开了，他把着了你的下颌，让你更多地向后方转去，细链被扯得崩至极紧，飞鸟吊饰的响声清澈如弹奏乐器。</p><p>声息溢出的出口被封住。</p><p>那是一个吻，清凉水液从口中渡入，同时舌尖卷着细链夺去了它的控制权。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：自白剂吗？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你已经不需要灵感了……这个是刚才突然想到的虐点，因为是接吻这个形式）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「Toki……？」</p><p>感受到嘴唇上传来的温度。疼痛令感官格外渴求温存，而这是久违的与他的触碰。片刻后忽然意识到了什么，在领巾下的黑暗中睁大眼睛：——亲吻。</p><p>第一次与他亲吻。</p><p>亲吻带来的巨大欣喜甚至超越身体中几乎已盖过快感的疼痛。头脑昏沉，却不顾他先前「不能触碰他」的命令，小心翼翼含住他的嘴唇轻轻回应。被他的舌尖夺走细链却没有抵抗，连他渡过来的水液也在不知不觉中咽下。</p><p>喉结上下滑动，发出吞咽之声「嗯……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>他的动作短促地滞了一会，但迅速寻回了不疾不徐的节奏，同时他放在你身下的那只手，其他几根手指的指腹贴上了性器表面，像常人按摩一般温和地打着圈。</p><p>在你上下两处都受制的状态中，那根异物又缓慢向内推进了一段。</p><p>在喂尽口内液体后，他咬着了那根细链，嘴唇在堪称亲昵的厮磨后同你分离。</p><p>「既然最疼的已经挨过去，就不必再用这个了，专心。」在他开口说话的那刻，被拉扯又放松的细链垂落到肩头，冰冷金属触感滑过锁骨、坠回胸前。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>细链离开后，温存的嘴唇也离开了。有些不解和不舍，像为探究原因般茫然地转了转头。</p><p>「To……ki？」</p><p>来不及细想，下身快感便气势汹汹地鼓来。异物在与他亲吻过程中再度深入，上下两种不同但同样密不透风的刺激笼罩全部。</p><p>颤巍巍地晃了晃，支撑身体的小腿开始发麻。身后也和嘴角一样也开始溢出液体，不知是否已打湿身下伯爵熨烫整齐的长裤。细链坠下时微扯过乳首，口中失去能咬住的物件，无法控制地发出声音来「啊啊……别……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「刚才你主动回应了，」他柔声陈述，「未经允许，主动向我索取触碰，这本非你能自由决定的东西。」</p><p>身前不断被异物挤入体内的感觉停止了，随后你的手心又被教鞭点了点，它多半是斜着压过来，圆润的金属头在掌纹之间转碾，带来奇异的麻痒。它就像他本人一般，未给予更多触碰，便飞速拉远距离，预备着再次落下。</p><p>「这边还没罚完呢。我问你——就这么想被我碰吗？」教鞭「啪」地一声狠狠抽在手心。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行起效不香吗鉴定：D=/失败。无论幸福还是痛苦，我都会和您一起承担。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那不香，空哥要矜持）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死了）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「啊……」嘶哑地呻吟出声。亲吻也被禁止——命令仿佛冷水浇落头顶，战栗从尾椎沿脊骨滚上。</p><p>耳畔声音如此熟悉，又如此陌生。少年时历过的从亲密行至陌路的回忆汹涌而至，那是另一种层面的疼痛——一切对他而言似乎只是规则。</p><p>仿佛与刚才温存后又冰冷离去的他重合，过去和现在的情感两处瓜分着已为数不多的理智。很快，全部情绪都被包裹在这精神的疼痛之中。</p><p>「第三下……」有些机械地回答他的问题，喃喃道「想。很想。……对不起。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：感情上的回馈太琢磨不定，他要缩了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥没什么问题，不过他被时哥打怕了。这就是香草人……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>在你给出肯定回答之后，他扣上了你的前端。</p><p>「……是吗。」他将头埋在你颈侧，发出低低的呢喃。</p><p>「不要怕，你会习惯的，之后就要舒服起来了。」随着一阵短促的剧痛，伴着过电似的快感，异物又被挤入一截。</p><p>「……啊，到底了。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>难以抵御的痛苦和快乐一起胀开，如身后对方的声音充斥了全耳廓。手脚不听使唤，头脑无法思考，下身仿佛从被破开的一点被注入沸水。燥热难耐，任何被触碰都是更舒适的温度。</p><p>「啊……」异物碰到体内尽头，还是向前靠去，回避身后任何触碰到伯爵的可能。双手挣动一下，但忍住想要触碰自己的念头，仍端在胸前。</p><p>「没、关系……」努力鞭策自己回想他刚才的态度，试图保持清醒，似乎那是唯一能让自己保持清醒的动机：「不，舒服，也，没，关系……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行起效了吗鉴定：D=/失败……但无论您去往哪里，我都会陪伴在侧。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：差点大失败……我孤注）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：草……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>骰娘：</strong>[Sora·Skyward]进行起效吧起效吧起效吧鉴定：D=/困难成功。可是，无论怎样，都无法到达……</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：</em> <em>好那起效了（。</em> <em>）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他开始说实话……他要开始可爱了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：说实话令人变可爱w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：呜呜呜……可爱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：但他的实话会令时哥想死吧……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好诶w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：心碎吧时哥！发射心碎炮）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「好了，这支结束了。」</p><p> 他伸手摸着你的头发，手指像逗弄长毛猫咪一样在柔软鬓发间穿梭，挠动间轻轻勾画出耳廓形状。伴着钝痛和令人着魔般的快意，你体内的东西在被轻轻转动，潮湿圆润的先端碾过那不被用于插入东西的通道最深处。</p><p>「描述一下，什么感觉？这是第一次，我需要掌握你。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>他的手指穿行在发丝中，虽触感冰冷，却有触摸到阳光的错觉。</p><p>「……呃！」随着异物在体内转动，发出一声含糊的低喊。肩膀发抖，无法预知的痛觉令人控制不住想要收拢自己。继而想起他的命令和规则，强迫身体重新从应激姿态放松下来。</p><p>「痛，也舒服。如果可以，不想要转，会怕……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：可爱起来了……呜呜 妈妈抱一抱 空空不怕 空空乖……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你想让他更媚宅一点吗w 还是现在这个程度刚刚好）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他更媚宅是什么样子啊w不说还好 你这么一说我就比较想看……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就很控制不住，毕竟他现在媚药+润滑+自白剂……说话会很没有羞耻心）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那试试w心动……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不想要它转，那它就不转了，这样又如何？」 你感觉到它被缓缓抽出来，拉起大约一半的距离，又迅速地插回最深处。</p><p>「不要停下，继续说。」他附耳道。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「啊啊——！！！」刺痛的快意仿佛洞穿骨骼，张开嘴发出拔高音调的呻吟，口中更多液体顺着嘴角流下。</p><p>「别再，别再……啊呃……」腰忍不住颤抖，为饱受刺激的甬道被恶劣玩弄后不停涌上的感觉情不自禁地感到丢脸、羞耻和肮脏。</p><p>「好痛……但是，好舒服……」艰难地挤出声音，之前积累的不知多少次酸痛的欲望被那根异物毫无怜惜地翻搅后混在一起，不由地发出哀求「想、想要，想要……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：我操）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：行行行……给你给你……天啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他说是想要那个啥（比划）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：但他说不出来 因为被堵住了（什么）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：懂 这个就w……嘛w）给点别的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：这就给了，时哥好心软哦w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：除了这个w还是可以给的w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「想要什么？」</p><p> 他又让它在最深处顶着、小幅度蹭动了一会，随后以极缓慢、甚至称得上舒适的速度将那根东西抽出去，这对适才饱受折辱的小道而言这样的温和完全无法构成刺激，反倒称得上是一种变相的残酷。</p><p>它在完全脱离缝眼时，还将不少滑腻的水渍带出体外。</p><p>并不给它空置的间歇，他伸出手来五指收束，完整地将任何欲望宣泄的可能性堵死。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「拿开，拿开……」无意识晃着脑袋，神经上刺激的过饱和导致一丁点额外的快感都会让大脑发狂。不自觉地将下身向对方的手掌中轻轻顶蹭，试图换来一些聊以慰藉的快意，不知是安抚还是火上浇油。</p><p>「我快，快要……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>随后他撤走了它，床头又传来你熟悉的、翻动什么的声音。</p><p>「让我猜猜，既然舒服——想要新的，是吗？」</p><p>你察觉到明显不同于前的触感落于同样的地方，变换着角度缓缓贴着柱身打圈。</p><p>它的最顶端可能比前一根更为尖锐，半道上多了几处不怀好意地扭曲着的螺旋。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「新的，不想要……」偏过头，虽被蒙着眼睛，仍注视向下身的方向，徒劳地想去分辨出那尖锐之物是什么。同时瑟缩地想要躲开那尖锐的物件，但又想起伯爵的命令，只能强迫自己忍住，没有撤开身体。</p><p>「感觉会痛，不想痛……」来回摇着头，恳求般地低声喘息着重复「想要舒服，不想要痛……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：媚宅模式也太爽了……母爱变质）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：就很老实一个空空…老实=媚宅，点头）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「虽然、痛，可以忍耐……」说不出完整的话，来不及吞咽甚至没有意识吞咽的津液淌下嘴角，濡湿下颚。</p><p>脑中一片空白，思绪更加迷茫，然而言语却一句不歇地自己涌出口腔，连思考和拒绝的权利都被剥夺。</p><p>「忍耐，很擅长……」仿佛为增加自己的可信度般点点头，随后又摇摇头「但是，怕痛……可以的话，不想痛……」</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「被塞进如此深处竟丝毫不觉得羞耻，仍如此直言追逐快感？」</p><p>你听到愉快的嘲弄，他贴在你后脖颈上的头轻轻摇了摇，晃动的额发骚弄着你赤裸的肩膀。「想不到您在这类下流事上，表现得比娼妓都更似娼妓些……子爵先生，以为眼下还是在宅邸里做别人的主，你要求什么，便能得到什么吗。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>听到如此恶劣的语言评价，被羞辱得忍不住浑身发抖，可小腹和胸前却不知羞耻地发紧并泛起高热。</p><p>至今他从未对自己使用过这些语句，然而现在这些下流低俗的词汇由他说来，却仿佛坊间口耳相传的粗制烈酒或催情药剂，令身体不由自主地本能反应。</p><p>说不出完整的话，但仍本能地脱口否认道「我，我不，不是……」</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜 时哥爆粗好帅……呜呜呜呜呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：w）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>那支不用肉眼确认便能猜测到凶恶形状的插棒，挤开缝眼，就着内部的积液直接推入其中。</p><p>「认清你的地位，你受制于我，给我忍着。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不……啊啊！」内部撕裂般的疼痛令口中发出嘶哑呼喊。大腿忍不住打滑，内侧开始痉挛，再也无法跪住，只得跌坐在伯爵腿上。</p><p>跌坐下的瞬间触碰到脆弱的前端，倒抽一口气，痛得发不出声音，只好呜咽着用力向前收拢肩膀，想把自己蜷缩成一团，塞进幻想出的可以不受伤害的外壳中。</p><p>断断续续的抽气声越来越低「停下，出来…Toki……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：摔了呢www）</em>
</p><p><em>（[Sora·Skyward]：摔了……）</em> <em>他跪不起来了）</em></p><p>
  <em>（KP：那要罚了w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以，罚！）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「撑不住了？就这么点耐力？」</p><p>贴着你脑后的丝绸活结三两下便被解开，柔软布料迅速向一侧抽离，摩擦着细嫩的眼部皮肤。</p><p>他侧过身，伸出左臂从你跌落的下身和他腿面之间的窄小缝隙处钻入，整个抄起你来，一手掐着你的脊背，将你正面朝下扣进床里。</p><p>他的左手使力向上，迫使你抬高下身，膝盖成为身体的支点。</p><p>「谁允许你休息了？跪好。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>突然被从黑暗中抽离，光点映入眼内。双眼在适应期一片茫然时被对方从身后抄起扣进床帏，神志已在不清醒边缘，却因一次次疼痛还有其他而被迫保持清醒。</p><p>「对不起，但是……」竭力支起身体，双腿颤抖着跪在床上，手指不由得抓紧了床单布料。</p><p>被插入异物的前端不小心摩擦到床单，向下弯起腰，轻轻磨蹭穿过下身的手臂，试图获得些许快感来缓解疼痛「很疼，真的很疼……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：那可以看到了哦..）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你随意……他没自觉的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥，爆粗口，好A……（回味中）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜 suki）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：A吧……w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：A（点头）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且也没有很粗，很文明了……是时哥味儿的粗口（。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：茶）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>在通透月色之中，他的动作像被什么打断一般，蓦地停止了。</p><p>「这是什么？」他以几乎仅能让他一人听闻的音量喃喃着，「你在哪里，在我不知道的地方……」</p><p>他两腿分跨在你身体两侧，再次限制你的活动空间。</p><p>「被我以外的什么人——」他的自语中暗藏的汹涌怒意，在颤抖的句尾暴露出来。</p><p>微明月色静谧如旧，异香夹杂着情欲的气味，在床褥间蔓延开来。冰冷的金属鞭身贴上你的颈侧，警示性地敲了敲。</p><p>「手呢？拿出来。惩罚还未结束，逃避痛苦岂是你所为。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>身体彻底僵住，此刻已无法清晰地感受屈辱，唯有精神的疼痛和快感交替出现在神经本源。</p><p>「没有，我没有……」没有仔细思考他话的意思就顺从地伸出手，摊开已红痕凸起的掌心，额头顶着床单轻轻摇头。</p><p>听到「惩罚」二字本能地感到恐惧，不禁继续将身体尝试向下探去，用小腹讨好地摩挲他的手臂「呜，不想疼，好不好……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：天……………………………………）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：天 我冷静一下……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：？？？突如其来的叹气？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不是 这很好……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你体谅一下现役圈内PL的心情…）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我要飞了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好高赞美哦……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：救命啊……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：享受）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：夸你 夸你）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：你飞 你飞……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：什么品种的魅魔啊这是）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死，他可爱吧w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：他已经超出可爱了……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：不以pc的角度来说的话 欠操……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：天啊 奈亚乱舞）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP：</strong>
</p><p>他俯身，左手依旧停留在原处任你蹭动，右手夹着教鞭顺着你的两只手臂向前摸索去，在腕骨处将两只手腕交叠在一起，单手握着它们用力扣了扣。</p><p>有温热的气息压到你耳侧，你手腕上的握力离开了。</p><p>「这伤痕是怎么回事？说实话。」 扬鞭破空声灌入右耳，你交叠双手中在上的那只，掌心领到一记狠辣抽打。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「啊……！第四下，好疼……」</p><p>头脑中炸起破空的痛感，不禁害怕地缩了缩被打痛的手掌，像在不可避免的疼痛面前迟来的讨饶。</p><p>这一次比前几次都痛。落在手心红痕上，似乎那处皮肤都被那一记不留情面的抽打撕碎了边角，渗出血迹来。</p><p>「呜，不能说……」腿抖得厉害，前端不能释放的痛楚令膝盖纵使跪在那里也不敢用力。喘息不由自主地愈发急促，紧闭双眼低声说道「会生气……Toki会生气……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP：</strong>
</p><p>「我会生气？我为什么要生气。」</p><p>这声音似是怒极反笑，教鞭从手心移开，钻入腿间移到你左腿内侧伤痕的表面。</p><p>同时原本夹在双腿间的他的手臂向右侧推了推，「腿打开。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「生气的话，Toki会打……」不自觉地发出疼痛的闷哼，可很快就将声音吞咽下去，顺从地打开了腿。手臂卡在一处，手指仰在空气中，掌心红痕辣得发疼，指尖却在空气中冷得发白。「越生气，打得越痛……」</p><p>「开心的话，会……」思绪突然停滞在半空，一时想不到他开心时会对自己做什么。</p><p>「会……？」哪怕是今晚，自己似乎也一直在惹他生气，从没让他开心过。只得摇摇头低声回答「不知道。我不知道……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：会变成孔雀……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：笑死 可是空空没get到……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：会“刷”！……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥受不住了才会说的，毕竟忍了这么多年，不太会一下子说？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：嗯……我挑一个比较好的方法）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：不过让他说也行……我觉得取决于阿时怎么问）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且他忘了安全词……时哥又疯了 会一直打……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好刺激厚……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他不是以为是空哥被别人弄的嘛，没这么快平息我觉得，甚至会骂几句（。）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：针不戳 针不戳）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：或者说他说谎什么的）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥被打到受不了就会说 不是说谎 是真的……就比较好说出来）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥脑海里跑过了一百个可能性（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：时哥我代一下想想 他就算疯批其实本能还是想宠着空空……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好！）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我看看怎么操作比较香厚）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：交给你，反正你握着鞭子，撇嘴……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：笑死）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：撇什么嘴）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP：</strong>
</p><p>他从你腿间移出左臂，从腰侧向前抓住了被插棒塞住的前端，手指顶着插棒暴露在外的部分、缓慢而残忍地碾磨着。</p><p>有了前一支插棒的扩张，这一支显然更加易于钻入其中。</p><p>金属鞭身在腿间伤痕处缓慢蹭动着。</p><p>「事不过三。」他收着力道打了一记，「我只问你要一个原因，你告诉我，我便不会生气。」</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「啊！呜……」每次异物转动都会被仿佛刺破身体的疼痛磨得浑身颤抖，然而痛苦呼吸声中也有了别的东西，连自己都觉得陌生，却越来越多。</p><p>「好舒服，可是，好像也更疼……」 前端被搅弄的愈发硬涨，无法控制生理反应，而自己每一丝无法控制的反应都会映在对方眼中，这个认知令残存不多的神志倍感羞辱。</p><p>「骗人，明明会生气，已经生气了……」不断升腾的羞耻感中，仍试着和过去自己定下的如刻在骨髓中的守则僵持不下。委屈地瘪起嘴，小声哀求道「好疼……拿出来，好不好……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：啊呀宝贝 不痛不痛..好可爱 好像小朋友）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜，是的，就很老实）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我觉得说需要一个契机，比如单纯问他怎么回事他肯定不会说。但是为了反驳什么或者为了守护什么，他可以说）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是，事不过三（点头））</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我让时哥狠一点……第二天他真的要死了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：但他要给空哥aftercare哦，不然我真不知道空哥要怎么 主动……太难了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：不PTSD不错了，互相AC的soul mate……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：好好好w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：真好……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「不回答吗？」他的声音沉下去了一些。</p><p>插棒开始徐徐推入，在你体内轻微转动，左右轻轻摇晃着让那被饱受折磨的窄小通道稍稍扩开。</p><p>身体被性器内部传来的一波一波的钝感与魔性的舒爽所折磨。</p><p>某个时刻，毫无征兆地，他快速拔出它，又迅速推进了一大截，甚至与其间积液撞出淫浪之声，叫人不忍细听。</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「呜！……」几乎已无法回答他的问题，只能抽着气发出断断续续的声音。</p><p>对他竟还能冷静地看着自己被磨的快要出来时恶劣地重新插入，而感到刺痛心脏的惊慌。</p><p>如果这是审判，请让判词早些降临——</p><p>「别这样，Toki，我已经……」半瘫软在床上，眼角原本的酸涩不知何时化为实体，弥漫本就模糊的视野。</p><p>喷涌的快感和痛感令神志无法思考。右眼血管鼓噪的发疼，几乎已经完全失明，只能看到不清楚的光块。</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「事已至此我已猜到几分。我本以为令你自缚双手、交付后背，令你全然送出信任，这是我的特权。」</p><p>他低笑着摇了摇头，「除了我还能有谁？你对他——还是他们——张开腿，直到伤痕遍布，这是你在黑色世界混得甚好的理由吗？为着苟且偷生、爬到这原本不属于你的高位上来，你居然不择手段至此吗？你不光颇得陛下垂青，面上光鲜，权势不小，私底下还活得很是如鱼得水呢，平时我可看不出来这些。人们都说政治家最擅长欺上瞒下，谁能想到我这个在谋略中生存之人，竟被最信任的挚友瞒至今日？我原本期待你——」</p><p>伴着残忍言语，疾鞭朝着那处已然饱受摧残、如今又再次涌上火辣痛楚的伤处打下，一瞬的烈声之后，它被移开，放置在床面上，仿佛要连带着它曾经造成的一切痛苦与快感一起，悄无声息地消弭于沉寂。</p><p>积蓄在他胸中的汹涌怒意，他话里话外竞相绽出的锋芒，在极为异常、不合常理的喧嚣过后最终归于一潭深水。</p><p>「我原本期待你……」他的声音不再听得出喜怒，而后面的语句你辨不真切，只是消散在房内的嗫嚅气声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜哇 呜哇）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我慢慢看 慢慢享受……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：就是一个 那种 你懂吧 对亲密的人生气起来反而会挑最毒的话说…）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：时哥，醒了就立刻开始抑郁……往最坏处假设……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：他接下来要干啥，就抑郁吗）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：那空哥说了？）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：说吧）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：好……不说的话，时哥也太可怜了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我想想怎么搞……唉..两个宝贝）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我天啊）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：空哥第二天怕是要跟他礼貌疏远了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：太那个了，时哥也要死了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：很香 呜呜）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我最喜欢的急死你环节）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：很香 太香了 呜呜 我爱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：而且不仅急死，他俩还是真爱……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我感觉空空说了之后）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我觉得阿时会做不下去……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：对 时哥就算疯着 也会原地变得可爱起来……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：呜呜呜呜，那我让空哥委屈一点）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你舞 我让他换个方法疯）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>骰娘</strong>：[Sora·Skyward]进行萎了吗鉴定：D=/成功。果然是您，值得被交付全部信赖呢。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：可以）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：萎了好 萎了妙..）</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong> <strong>：</strong></p><p>「——」 被鞭打在永远是心中沉疴的旧伤痕上，原本受伤的细嫩处瞬间传来疼痛，令回忆倒灌回已模糊的眼睛。 </p><p>然而，根本无法发出任何声音。</p><p> </p><p>他的话语更甚，像细长又泛着透骨寒冷的长钉，寸寸楔入心脏。</p><p>瞳孔剧烈颤抖，血管在听到他对自己宣判的瞬间仿佛冰封。疼痛和情欲都在刹那一齐消褪至无迹可寻。</p><p> </p><p>蜷缩四肢。屈折身份。碾碎尊严。</p><p>以这种姿态屈辱地将自己的初次呈现给他，只换回这样的评价。</p><p> </p><p>「……没有。」</p><p>呼吸烫的可怕，却觉通体冰冷。</p><p>心脏几乎跳出胸膛，情不自禁地握紧指尖，血脉连着右手小指仿佛被他连珠炮般的嘲笑刺破血肉般灼伤。仿佛细微之处凌迟般的疼痛，远胜于另一处应该更加疼痛的地方。</p><p>「我没有。」</p><p> </p><p>几滴温热液体零星地滴在床单上。眨眨眼睛，说不出任何言语。</p><p>安静了几秒钟，等待它们彻底离开眼眶，落入面前的布料后，眼眶再度恢复干涩。 </p><p> </p><p>看了看已经软下却仍然被插着异物的下身，内心充斥的只有对自己彻头彻尾的嘲讽。</p><p>用膝盖撑着身体，从床上沉默直起身，不再维持那原本以为只要付出承受屈辱的代价就能换来他的欢愉甚至爱意的姿势——从他那里，自己本就换不来什么。</p><p>没有自己，他也不会缺乏任何。何必自取其辱，被他用这样的手段，这样的语句，这样——</p><p> </p><p>「你所说的那些……没有做过。」</p><p>轻微阖上眼睛，右手轻覆于心脏之上。</p><p>「苟且偷生，不择手段，欺上瞒下——或许在你心中我正是这样的人。我承认，我并非正人君子。行踪入影，匿身为暗，我和我的家族双手皆沾满他人鲜血。这一点我罪有应得。无可申辩。」</p><p> </p><p>「然而其他，伯爵阁下。」</p><p>顿了顿，以平淡，冷静，诉说的口气，淡淡回应他。</p><p>「我没有做过。」</p><p> </p><p>手掌之下，血脉之中，是鼓动疼痛和鲜血之器官。</p><p>是满载温柔与憧憬之器官。</p><p> </p><p>然而在一切爱与情，少年不再与昨是今非上。</p><p>它亦是用日不落帝国骑士的骄傲与尊严熔铸之器官。</p><p>危险不能击退，烈火难以消解，侮辱亦无法摧折——</p><p> </p><p>张开双腿，毫不掩饰地对他指向那些旧日伤痕。</p><p>「16岁，斯凯沃德家族马场。因为右眼失去距离感，右手无法用剑。在父亲提点下决定换左手用枪。」</p><p>「这条，是掌握不好距离无法在马行走中翻身上马背，跌落所致。」</p><p>「这条，是练习时不注意，束具磨断后勒入血肉所致。」</p><p>「这条，是不甚摔下马背，被塞住耳朵的马拖行所致。」</p><p>「父亲，母亲，兄长。」闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。「管家，女仆，佣人。」</p><p>「人人皆可作证。伯爵阁下若不相信，尽可彻查。」</p><p> </p><p>「但你所说的那些。」低下头，握紧右手，小指上的指环如今仿佛奴役的烙铁般令掌心疼痛。</p><p>翻开手掌，看了看打在掌纹之上交错的红痕，低声重复。</p><p>「……我从未做过。」</p><p> </p><p>哪怕付出撕裂鲜血淋漓的伤口为代价。</p><p> </p><p>手中紧握的这颗器官，在爱你之上。</p><p>——仍想先成为值得你所爱之人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……你说什么？」</p><p>他僵在原处，视线牢牢锁在你的伤口处。听着你一条一条的陈述，那双眼睛逐渐睁大，「你说你没有做过，你说——」</p><p>像是从噩梦之中惊醒，尚难辨真实与虚幻，他的声音里带着些茫然。</p><p>「你说你没有做过这些——你都做了些什么？从那个境地走到这一步，你都付出了些什么？……」</p><p>他向后退了一步，右手像是本能地想抓住什么一般在身边摸索着，在碰到那支鞭子时指尖一跳，迅速缩回来。</p><p>「我不知道……这些，是何原因，何时何地……我竟都一无所知，我竟都不在你身边？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我做过什么，没做过什么，不重要。」右眼无法视物，索性微微阖上，但仍坚持用左眼看向他，轻轻摇头「今天以前确是我主动隐瞒，不愿你知道。」</p><p>「不过，今天听到……伯爵阁下，亲口说出这些话。」</p><p>月光蔓延至床沿，突然如被薄纱般轻盈的冰覆住全身般一阵寒冷。</p><p>低下头，右手从心脏位置缓缓挪下，用左手手掌包裹住右手，仿佛想寻求一直以来都存在、如今却已经凭空消失的凭依般地摩挲着发烫的小指。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>为着苟且偷生，爬到这『原本不属于你的高位』上来—— </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>「我知道了。」点了点头。「您想探查什么，可以的范围内，我都会回答。」</p><p> </p><p>自己原本就擅长忍耐疼痛。上次在腿上留下这些伤口时，好像在头脑中反复想着「到底能忍受什么程度的疼痛是极限？」</p><p>这一次应该也不算什么。比上一次甚至要来的轻松许多。闭上眼睛，有些宽慰地想。毕竟，脑海中似乎连象征痛苦、羞耻和难过的情绪都消失无形。 </p><p>「作为，您让我明白这些年来一直都不明白的心情的……回报。」</p><p>抬起手，张开手掌，确认般地看过去。</p><p> </p><p>刚才覆上的地方。</p><p>现在，好像有一部分，已经不见了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：让我想想怎么搞最合适）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我缓缓打开殖民地……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我怀疑很久了，你是不是真的以杀我为乐……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：你还乐呢 天啊，你（）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：我愉悦……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：网抑云会员等级还有更高的吗？我才不要只有白金……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：还有旋转大金球……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：我想了很多种可能的反应，最不ooc的居然是时哥一句不问……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：此时无声胜有声w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：是，我问不出来……问了感觉就不是他们了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：问什么？问你是不是为了我才隐瞒的吗w继续问就太残忍了）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：真的，而且都这样了，他不可能心里没数）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：对，所以故意问出来就特别……故意的残忍）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：那我rp一下时哥无话说的画面）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他停留在原地，屡屡张口，有几次几乎已问出声来。</p><p>每一次试图说些什么却又放弃的当口，他眉目间的种种凌厉，都较此前褪去一些。</p><p>那模样让你想起某种在无边深夜中、骤雨滂沱之时，被突然亮起的灯光震慑，不敢久看，却又不愿离去的旅人。</p><p>指针滴答声不歇，沉默徒然在房中弥漫。</p><p>随着客轮驶入深水，海风猎猎鼓起巨声拍打着窗壁。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>无论为何，审判已经降下。</p><p>看了看自己所在的位置，凌乱的痕迹，凌乱的疼痛。倘若继续留在此处——本就不属于自己的位置，或许就真如他所说，「苟且偷生」「不择手段」，恐怕还要加上他先前那句「自作多情」。</p><p>自己在他心中，只是如此之人。</p><p>空下来的地方，在因为空下来而停滞片刻后，重新被手掌上被他鞭打后的痛感填满。</p><p> </p><p>……没什么。</p><p>忍痛直起身，咬牙从伯爵相反的方向离开床铺。身体尴尬，胡乱从旁扯过什么薄薄的遮蔽物，起码能让自己看起来不那么狼狈。</p><p> </p><p>「那…」</p><p>虽然内心难过，但他的表情似乎更甚。于是还是强打起精神，本能地尝试想让气氛不要那么尴尬。</p><p>虽然不知该说什么好，但还是努力张了张嘴，却无法像刚才诉说伤痕时那样流利地说话，只得结结巴巴发出几句不像样的声音：「抱歉，那我就不……呃，我去那边…晚安。」</p><p> </p><p>下体疼痛，跌跌撞撞地走到房间角落处的沙发上，将自己埋进刚才仓促间拉扯的遮蔽物里——裹住自己后才发现，似乎是床上的被子。</p><p> </p><p>「真冷……」小声自言自语了一句。</p><p>模模糊糊地想起刚开始的时候，自己似乎也说过这句话。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（KP：好痛哦！你记仇哦……）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：什么好痛w）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（[Sora·Skyward]：什么，什么，大声一点，听不到~）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（KP：……）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他一言不发地从原地离开，没有带上任何东西，而是径直走去了盥洗室。金属龙头转出吱呀声，水流被引出又堵死。</p><p>他低下头，捧起水覆上自己的脸，双臂撑在水池前独自思考。金发垂落额前，遮住了他的表情。</p><p>随后他在盥洗室中翻找了一会，应当是拿了些什么，再次拧开了龙头，水柱穿过某样东西、落到大理石池中的声音，十分规律而明晰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>或许因为疼痛、茫然和疲倦，意识不由自主地飘忽，连感情阈都降低许多。</p><p>往常自己总是被形容说是暖和的，很少有觉得冷的时候。</p><p> </p><p>然而，冷也是疼痛的一种吧？</p><p>用被子裹了裹自己，努力将脑袋埋进被子里。 </p><p> </p><p>若是疼痛……就可忍耐。 </p><p> </p><p>与失望相比。</p><p>疼痛，终究还可以忍耐。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>水声骤歇，他从几步之隔的那地方向你走来，几滴应当十分冰冷的水珠，犹然挂在他的鬓发末梢。</p><p>他没有完全走近，而是走到一步开外便驻足不前。</p><p> </p><p>「是我错了。」</p><p>「没有本不属于你的，只有现在属于你的。」</p><p>「我常在人前说，这是物权更易成为恒常之理的时代，现如今看，这些话说着说着，只是在口头上信手拈来，并没有深入我心里。」</p><p>「言语间我仍是那么笨拙，在你的面前丑态毕现。」</p><p> </p><p>他的咬字愈发用力，每一个音节都似从喉间压出一般。</p><p> </p><p>「……你得到了，拿到手中，便是你的。」</p><p>「你用自己的方式，舍弃你愿意舍弃的东西，用那些代价垒起高墙，站在越来越高的台阶上，去你想去的地方。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……没有。」</p><p>听到若即若离就在不远处的独白，不由得想逃避那连上院议员都会形容为「如咒语般蛊惑人心」的声音，反而更用力地把被子裹了裹。</p><p>「您没有说错。苟且偷生，不择手段，欺上瞒下，张开……」有点委屈地吞吞口水，脑袋在被子里晃了晃。</p><p>「我做的事，大多时候或许更甚。得到这些评价，我并不冤枉。您也并非第一个这样说的人……无需自责。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「说了就是说了，既成事实，我不会为自己的话辩解。我也许不是第一个这么说的人，但这些话唯独不应由我说出口。」他摇摇头。</p><p>「你不必强行认可我的说辞…我不会为自己的话辩解。」</p><p>「错即是错，几分是口舌之快，几分是真心实意，都不必细想。」</p><p>他同你之间距离愈近，声音却愈微弱，动作也显得更受到某种约束。</p><p> </p><p>「是我的错，因我不曾失去你所失去的，因我不曾走你的路，因我远未成熟，缺乏将一切体察至微的慧眼，我未曾察觉——可叹昔年未曾察觉，竟然将隐患留到今日，终于伤你至此。」</p><p>他试探着向前一步，有水珠从他脸面上滴落下来，没入吸水性能良好的地毯，再难寻踪迹。</p><p>「每一棋招均慎之又慎，却失于守卫，伤害了自己最不想伤害的人，实乃本末倒置。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「政治家都如阁下这般只顾抒发自己见解吗？」</p><p>抱住脑袋，头疼地听着那个不停认错的声音慢慢靠近自己。「说话人是您，让人不要细想的也是您。您永远都掌控主动权。」</p><p>「高兴时说千金不换，不高兴起来，苟且偷生，欺上瞒下，不择手段，天真愚蠢盲目，还说我是，是娼……」细细碎碎地咕哝着，额头抵着沙发，想要尽量离他远一些。</p><p>「话已被阁下说尽。又如何分辨哪句是口舌之快，哪句是真心实意？现在又让人不要在意……」撇了撇嘴，感觉鼻子里有点酸「哼，政治家……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我没有在……话术有千百万种，如果我用那些，你或许根本不会意识到我在表达观点，但你不是我想用它们对待的人。」他喃喃道。</p><p>「我已经抛弃那些了，就算我的言辞或许因此势微，难以像打动我的其他听众一样打动你。」</p><p>「但我情愿如此，若还不足够，若还需要抛弃其他，我自身所持的东西，无论是出生便已手握的权位、天资才能，还是完好容貌、清流名声——那些你曾失去的一切，所有你曾为我舍弃的事物，如果抛弃它们，能让我离你更近的话。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>手心疼痛，尝试用手抓住绸缎布料的被角，唤回不断想要倾诉的意识。这意识格外快要不属于自己，失去闸门般挣扎涌出嘴边。</p><p>「不必打动我，也不必因我而抛弃什么。您获得那些理所应得，我…不值阁下这样做。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「并不是想打动你，——不，我承认，确实想，我众多目的之中的一个便是如此。」</p><p>他很懊丧地咬了咬牙，似乎承认他目的所在需要付出极大的努力。</p><p>「我想，传达忏悔，传达歉意，让你明白我所思所想，如果你能因此好受一些。」</p><p>他试探着走到沙发前边，曲起单膝蹲跪下来。</p><p>「——我会为你坠落。如果你去深渊，我也心向深渊。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「坠落……？」侧过脑袋想了片刻，苦涩地笑了笑，轻声回答。</p><p>「或许阁下不知，很久前我就已身在深渊了。」叹口气，将脑袋探出被子，却没有看向他「早已经……没办法爬出来啦。」</p><p>「这亦是我不想让您知道的原因之一。所以您的那些话没有说错，诚然是我。我只是没想到，阁下会也和诸人一样……用自己最为擅长的语言，如此形容我。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他阖上双眼，深思了一会。</p><p>「但我绝不会满足于此……我会和你一起，从那里爬上来。」</p><p>「——现在的我别无所求，因为你值得一切我可以付出的东西。如果可以，由语言造成的伤害，就由语言来弥补。如果语言无法填满这些空洞，其他什么都可以……」</p><p>「就算伤痕累累、已失去的数不胜数，就算已经身处深渊，我们也一定可以爬上去，没有什么可以阻挡我们，我们两人一起的话，能去任何地方。形式、过程，一切无拘。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>听到他的话，有点疑惑地翻了个身转向他，把脑袋从被子中露出来。被被子裹得乱蓬蓬的头发搭在额头上，遮住视线，令面前的伯爵看起来也和他口中的话一样有些不真切。</p><p>「这是，您之前说的，『政治家的演技』……？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「不是出于演技。失去理智，恶语伤人……此前那些话，我难辞其咎，」他摇了摇头，「但我必须力陈一事：那些不是我的真实想法。」</p><p> </p><p>「我尊敬你，相信你，你现在得到的，绝对不是你进入坟墓时所带走的，当教堂钟声敲响，你的头衔与成就，只会更多，不会更少。」</p><p>「我希望在那日到来之前，能由我陪你，你所行路上所见风雨能由我挡去几分。」</p><p>「当世人谈论你，当你的后代为你撰写生平，愿他们让我的名字留在你的近旁。」</p><p> </p><p>他向前一步，贴着沙发站定，蹲下身来，在你眼前轻轻举起一只手。</p><p>那只一直握鞭的手，眼下拿着的是一面柔软方巾，表面洁白、叠得工工整整，因沾了水而稍显萎颓。</p><p> </p><p>这是将自身放得极低的一句祈愿、祝福。</p><p>由一个自尊心极强的人说出来，便足以称为请求。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>手指松开被子，心烦意乱地胡乱抓了抓自己的头发，额前刘海被弄得更加蓬乱。</p><p>「我不在乎什么头衔，也不期待后人谈论，更不寄望别人为我撰写什么生平。我只是……」</p><p>
  
</p><p>抓挠头发时带动了金属链的晃动，想起他脖子上还戴着项圈，他本不必如此——</p><p>他一直不必如此。</p><p> </p><p>顿了顿，低声继续说道：「诚如所说，阁下手握权力，天资，才能，容貌和名声都是一流。」</p><p>手下意识地圈住右手小指的尾戒，金属的凉意稍微缓解了掌心中发烫的痛感。</p><p>「以前或许还一直以为可以和阁下同行。现在，对已经没有这些的我来说，能看着阁下达成所愿，就已心满意足。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我不纤细，也不软弱。」</p><p>「或许也正因为您不知我的经历，但我…比您想象的要结实许多。」将被打红的手掌翻上摊开，小心地向前凑到他面前「您……你，也知道的吧？」</p><p>「所以，无论联姻为你助力也好，这个也罢。」蜷缩一下手指，没有收回，低声说「本也是我主动自愿要帮你，并不会因为你说了几句玩笑话就改变……请放心。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你为什么到现在还——」</p><p>隐隐狂色再次浮现在他的脸上，他瞳孔稍稍放大，随后赶忙别过头去。空着的那只手紧紧扣着沙发背，手指与皮料摩擦发出钝响，布有水珠的手腕部能看到明显青筋。</p><p>「这些，曾经是我不愿为你所知的事情，或者打算总有一天让你知道的——现在你知道了。」</p><p> </p><p>「为什么我对这些玩意、这些行为熟悉至此，为什么我会有那些面具，」他看向你们面具摆放的那处，「在那些时候，我的脸从不示人，被允许看到我的脸的自始至终只有你，多年以来，你早就已经将我看到透彻，如今你连我的这一面都知情了，因此，在你面前，我不想再有任何隐瞒。」</p><p> </p><p>「而我则不曾看透你……不曾看透，知之甚少。」</p><p>「请你不要仅仅作为旁观者，而是在我身边，我们一起走到最后。让我们对彼此坦诚，如果还有尚未呈现给你的东西，余生漫长，你有的是时间看透它们。」</p><p> </p><p>他的手从沙发背处移开，迟疑地握上了你的手腕。</p><p>「不是演技，是真如此想。」</p><p>「如果你不相信的话，现在就让你看透其中一个。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>下意识地用手拉住金属链握住，央求地往自己的方向拽了拽，想让他转过头来看自己：</p><p>「我并无他意。我只是，有点难过……。还有，虽然之前自信满满地夸口说要帮你，但我对这个——第、第一次，不擅长，做得也不好……」</p><p>懊恼里低头看向手心的红痕，意识到它们明晃晃的即是自己犯错次数的证明，赶紧把胳膊藏到身后，试图将它们掩起来。</p><p>「虽然你说了很多，呃……令人开心的话，」有点不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，「我也不是想做旁观者……」</p><p>「但是，Toki也是，会抱着期待的吧？我只是不想让你看到自己这样什么都做不好的样子。」</p><p>「不然，和我走在一起，你也会被他人那般评价……」</p><p>「剑也好，枪也罢。你或许一直认为我是天才什么的，」低下声去，被子滑落，腿间曾练枪时留下的伤痕若隐若现，内心知道并不应继续说下去，但话语本身似乎无法被收拢「但我……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：这个空空 啊 这个空空！思维就十分毛线团，需要被捋顺，呜呜)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：他不是因为不想让时哥知道自己受伤的过去，他是不想时哥知道时哥轻轻松松就获得的东西，自己却付出了很多，才能跟时哥并肩)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：不然，时哥之后会有顾虑，也会不想让他这么辛苦。如此一来，他就也失去和时哥并肩的资格了)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：</em>
  <em>但这些</em>
  <em>他</em>
  <em>其实</em>
  <em>不想说，但是自白剂……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：呜，我知道，看出来了……就当你是为了ob朋友们解释吧()</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：空空……唉</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>空空)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥允许他联姻来助力自己也好，愿意接受他在里世界的身份成为自己的助力也罢，并没有一个清晰的意识：空哥其实很辛苦在做这些事)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：时哥以为空哥也并不在乎结婚，在里世界也如鱼得水，所以才允许他做这些事w)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：好好好，按你说的来……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：虽然空哥也没有说自己特别辛苦，但还是有些辛苦的w而且这和时哥在表面上的那些可以被明明白白地安抚的辛苦不同——比如时哥开头因为法案很疲倦，空哥那种自然的安抚。空哥并不想让时哥知道自己付出过什么，也很希望被当作很随意的样子——随随便便就可以成功转型用枪，随随便便就可以做女王的番犬。虽然背后的确很辛苦，但倘若自己表现出来没当回事的话，时哥也不会有很大压力w)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：理解理解 我中和一下……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：而且，自白剂威力巨大)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：唉……空空))</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：我生气了！所以我要吧嗒吧嗒……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：不气不气！)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>KP</strong><strong>：</strong>「别人的评价？那是什么？」</p><p>他像听到了很好笑的事情一样，嗤了一声。</p><p>「同席者背后中伤？政敌欢欣鼓舞？舞会上某某闲言碎语？晨间佐餐报纸上印的铅字？」</p><p>「还有什么吗，就这些？最坏的可能性不过如此。什么东西，十倍于此亦不足为惧。」</p><p> </p><p>「如果换来这些，要以无法了解你为代价，那完全不需要。引导公意的方法用之不竭，一旦需要，扭曲它也非难事，我有做好这一切的自信。」</p><p>「何况这不是必然的代价，如果你的努力仅为我一人所知，我自不会轻视你。再者说来，我哪来的必要将它宣扬出去？除你我外，谁会知道？」</p><p>他的话音带上了颤抖，更多枪弹般的语句在被理智竭力压抑前，就已脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>「你却连我都不愿坦诚……你信不过我吗，不信我会守口如瓶，还是不信我会对你尊敬如初？」</p><p>「……我是第一天认识你吗？我们相处多载，我知道你是什么人，你衣食住行与常人无二。你确实才华卓绝，聪明一世，但总有时候——就近些说，就是眼下，愚笨到令人不忍置信。对这些涉及自身的东西，理解力低出常识范围，非得一一说尽了才明白——」</p><p> </p><p>「既如此漏洞百出，我凭什么要敬你为天才？谁都知道强大来之不易，谁不曾努力过？只是，如此可恨，我虽心里明白，却不知道你竟牺牲至此。」</p><p>「不要隐藏，不要以为不让我看到，你我就都能将这些牺牲当成不存在。」</p><p> </p><p>他每说出一句，便显得更为愧疚。</p><p>不知是懊悔自己再次用言语伤害你，还是在懊悔其他的、更不浮于表面的东西。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你——」</p><p>平时可以忍耐的言语，此刻却像挑动最令人生气的神经般无法忽略，也握紧拳头涨红了脸，不顾身体赤裸地想从沙发上站起来。「你又说我愚笨！你……」</p><p>「天真盲目愚蠢，自作多情，不可救药，苟且偷生，不择手段，如鱼得水，欺上瞒下，现在又愚笨到令你都不忍置信！！」握着拳头从沙发上跪着直起身，被子从身上滑下来也没有来得及在意。</p><p> </p><p>「会说话就那么了不起吗——伯爵阁下！您不要以为，每次只有您说的份——嘶……」</p><p>落下的被子不小心滑过仍被插着异物的前方。因为失去快感，此时插棒的存在令下身倍感疼痛，不由得疼得弓起了腰。</p><p>这才想到被子的事，于是赶紧用手把被子捞起来，遮住狼狈的下身，但还是疼的蜷缩着身体缓缓坐回沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>「你、你自己还不是一样！顽固拼命，勉强自己，自以为是，不知变通，盲目自信——呃，虽然都是同一个缺点吧，但是……！」</p><p>手紧紧地握住拳头，梗着脑袋看向他，颈侧甚至浮起血管的青筋来。</p><p>「我没有反驳，不代表我要一直听你说这些话！就连为我答应这个任务，也是你勉强自己——嘶……」再次痛的浑身发抖，不由得矮下腰，把自己缩了起来「真疼……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：好跳哦……气鼓鼓一个空空)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：对，他就好气，他乱七八糟的气)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：河豚鼓起来了……)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「——不错。顽固，盲目，不知变通，这些都没说错。」</p><p>「若非如此，我也不会这么多年看过艳光无尽，却仍然把目光投向同一个笨蛋。」</p><p>几番斟酌，手握紧又松开。</p><p> </p><p>他将急于自证的辩词咽进肚里，最后呈现在他脸上的，只有除此之外再无武器可用的颓然。</p><p>「不曾勉强，我陪你是因为自己想这么做。我不忍看你独自涉险，但自以为是的是我，自大的是我，搞砸这一切的也是我。」</p><p> </p><p>「……我。」</p><p>似乎在心中再三斟酌后，他才吸了口气，笃定地说。</p><p>「我——爱你。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……伯爵阁下还真敢说！请不要以为我，我，哼——诶？」</p><p>原本咬牙切齿地捏紧的拳头不由得停在半空中，听到他的话，整个人都呆滞了。</p><p>「……诶？」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你，你……」语无伦次地说着，用简直像他刚才形容的一样「愚笨到令人不忍置信」的表情看着他，情不自禁伸出手指来，指了指自己的鼻尖。</p><p>「你说……诶？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他将毛巾搭在手臂上，双手伸到你两侧，把滑落的被子从后边捞起来，整个罩到你头顶。</p><p>「是，你没听错。」</p><p> </p><p>他抓着被角兜到你的下颌处，你几乎完全被包裹起来，只剩一张脸还露在外边。</p><p>在说话的当口，他双手未曾离开。</p><p>「你说得都是正确的，我向来如此，就连在最不应如此的场合，我也会枉顾原则，失去自制，自以为是。」</p><p> </p><p>他低下头咬了咬下唇，「我工于心计，将最好的自己展现给别人，却将最毫无准备的、愚昧的自己给了你。我今天才知道自己是如此拙于情爱的人，我知道怎么对待所有人，但我唯独不知道怎么对待你。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你感到痛的话，之后要我怎么赔罪都没问题，但是不要不相信我……」</p><p>「纵使全身都是错处，唯独对你的心意长久不变，我可以自豪地为这一点发誓。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「……可我记得，你应是想要结婚的？当初你喜欢的那位小姐过世时，你还十分难过……」</p><p>茫然地任由他把自己裹起，听他说出接下来的话，被无法理解的困惑和巨大欣喜膨胀整个心脏。</p><p>脸虽仍然涨红，但已从愤怒变了味道。</p><p> </p><p>看到他咬住自己擅于吐出那些优美文字的嘴唇——其中吐出的文字竟全然围绕着自己，不由得焦急地从被子下面急忙伸出双手。「请别……」</p><p> </p><p>「我记得当初你很生我的气。很久……未曾理睬我。」</p><p>眨眨眼睛，目不转睛地盯着伯爵的脸。过于冲击的言语直接通过鼓膜扎进脑海，突如其来到难以消化。然而他的表情和言语，怎么看都是出于真心——</p><p>「我以为你，」手在半空中飞快地比划了一下「那时就已拒绝了我。」</p><p> </p><p>想起过去的事，有些黯然地垂下眼睛。</p><p>「毕竟，那时我——倾慕你的状态很明显。连我兄长看在眼中，都一目了然。虽然现在也……一直没有变过，但是，」有点不好意思地往被子里缩了缩，赶紧让自己被更深地包裹住「被突然说这样的话，我有点……意外。」</p><p> </p><p>「如果是真的……」低下头，看了看自己的鼻尖，半空中的右手手掌缩回来，轻轻地抚上自己逐渐越跳越快的心脏「也太，让人开心了……」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那时是我未意识到自己的想法。我没注意到你……甚至不知道自己怎么想你，因此无法准确地对那一切进行主观消化。因为一旦错误地给出承诺，无论我们之间的感情本质如何，它都会生效。」</p><p> </p><p>「但如今我已经确定，没有什么能影响对自身意识的这一判断。」</p><p>「如果有，愿它历经岁月磋磨更显深切，而不会相反。」</p><p> </p><p>似乎一旦开了头，后面的便很好说了，他不再隐藏什么，不间断的话语从他那里传来。</p><p> </p><p>「我爱你。不是爱你对我表现出来的、你想让我看到的模样，而是每每了解渐深、离你更近，爱意更随之深重。」</p><p>在他说出这些话时，不知是否出于你的错觉，他竟难得看不出疯狂之色，显出片刻清明。</p><p> </p><p>「人的外貌、气质……会随着他的内心产生改变。」</p><p>「让我着迷的，分毫不差，正是此刻的你，历经琢磨，仍不失坚硬，璀璨更甚，引人神往。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「你怎么能连这些话也能这么流畅地说出来……」用手抓了抓脑袋，小声咕哝「可恶，跟说我愚笨的时候一样流畅……」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「可是，听你说这些，」伸出手臂向前，右手轻轻握住他的左手，表情有些恍惚地引着他，让他将手掌覆在自己心脏之上。「我……很开心。太开心了。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「接下来我说话时，这里大概会跳的很快。很丢脸，但聪明如你，一定可以从心跳判断出这是虚假还是真实。倘若你想嘲讽，只有这次，尽管嘲讽就好……」</p><p>闭上眼睛，用右手指尖分开他指节的缝隙，轻轻与他手指交握。</p><p> </p><p>「从还在公学时，我就只倾慕你一人。现在依旧。十几年来，这里只有阁下一人的位置。」</p><p>「我爱你。我也爱你。」</p><p>「或者说，我的爱开始得更早。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我此前说过，此番能与阁下同行，是我的无上荣耀。」用掌心轻轻蹭着他的手背，仿佛想让他感受到胸膛中涌动的骄傲与欣喜交织成的心跳声一般。」</p><p>「如今，未想阁下竟愿给我更多。太多了……多过我过去人生中所能期待的总和。」</p><p> </p><p>睁开眼睛，另一只手——如今惯用的左手，为保护他而重新执枪的手，也慢慢向前。</p><p>隔着衣料，覆上他的胸口，尝试感受他并非从口中发出的声音——人的身体不会说谎。</p><p> </p><p>「纵使愚笨到不可救药的我，也明白这些话从你口中说出是何种分量。」</p><p>「对于阁下愿意在心中为我加冕的位置，我只能回馈以注定不会令这份荣耀失望的同等忠诚。」</p><p>「除此之外，无以为报。」</p><p>
  
</p><p>「我不知阁下怎么想……」从他的指节中缩回手指，也从他胸前撤回手掌。</p><p>不顾自己现在仍是十分狼狈的赤裸，伸出双手向上移动，最后握住他的肩膀，将他向自己的方向轻轻地，暗示性地拉扯。</p><p> </p><p>「我现在可是，十分，非常，很想……拥抱阁下了。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：我的天啊 我天啊)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：这是什么，哪里的天使)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：他在要抱抱！！他在要抱抱！！！！)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：点头)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([</em>
  <em>百鬼konono]：上啊！！呜呜呜呜呜呜上啊)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：他！！！在！要抱抱！！！！！！！！)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：？？？)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：他要抱抱……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：我靠怎么会有这么纯情的媚宅方式！！我好了……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：你好了……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：我人没了)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：你不要冻伤国定路……)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([百鬼konono]：你没了)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：我直接去世，就很安详)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP ：这个需要好好享受)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：wwww)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：呜呜呜，离谱 离谱)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：还有一点)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：还没杀够！)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：来……你直说要我怎么去世……)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我知道……现在大概仍处在阁下的规则里。按照规则，我不能主动触碰你。」</p><p>「但是，我真的很想……」</p><p>「所以能不能哪怕为现在，为了，稍微破一次例——？」</p><p> </p><p>试探性地向前，一直睁开着眼睛，将他被自己靠近时每一寸细微的表情变化都如深深映在记忆中般刻入眼底。</p><p>右眼疼痛已在不知不觉中消失，视野再次从模糊重新变得清明。</p><p>那个人的模样在这一刻被映在瞳孔中，最终清晰得触手可得，竟令眼角都微微有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>「伯爵阁下……」</p><p>「您想要一个拥抱吗？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他愣愣地听完了你的话，好像还没成功消化所有的信息，就被拉向你的方向。</p><p>「……都给你，什么都会给你，比过去你所期待的总和更多。」</p><p> </p><p>那双澄澈的浅蓝色眸子里霜雪消融，真心实意的快乐涨溢在其间，他一向冷僻的脸上如今满是感情流露。</p><p>眼角弯弯，嘴唇抿起，眉峰延展，更多的温柔笑意无处安放，只能全数加诸于疾鼓般的心跳、狼狈地波动着的声息。</p><p>
  
</p><p>「你无法想象自己会得到多少，我也无法想象。但只会更多，你相信我……只要我能做得到，只要你想，你就取之不尽。」</p><p>他同你贴得极近，任炽热呼吸相互交融。</p><p> </p><p>他像突然想起了什么一般，从手肘处拿起那块毛巾来，翻出干净的一面，轻轻地蹭了蹭你的额角。</p><p>左右拂弄拨开散乱额发，那是极接近眼角伤痕的一处所在。</p><p>「只要你还愿意接受我……在我已然伤你至此后，如果仍有可能。」</p><p> </p><p>他的手部动作带着颤抖，柔软的湿毛巾轻轻蹭过额发。</p><p>「你冷吗？我想帮你擦一擦，你的头发湿了……」话音放得极温柔，透出些不知所措的试探。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：他好可爱啊……我要飞了)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]：他怎么这么可爱啦</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>呜呜呜呜)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (KP </em>
  <em>：飞飞，时哥接着)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>([Sora·Skyward]</em>
  <em>：太可爱了一个孔雀鹅……)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「这里？」</p><p>愣了一下，眼角伤痕不习惯被如此亲近地触碰，一瞬想躲，但仍强迫自己按捺下来。</p><p>「怎算你伤我。就算是，也是当初我情愿承受。不是你的错，我也从未为这道伤痕而后悔。难道你一直在介意……？」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「那就……啊，你的手。」</p><p>他眼睛稍稍睁大，赶忙看向你扶着他肩头的双手，「让我看看，你受伤了。」</p><p>「刚才受伤的话要上药才行，你是第一次接触这个，我应该更控制着些才好——」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>看到他介意自己的手，为难地叹了口气，又对他担心的表情轻轻眨眨眼睛：</p><p>「比起手上的伤，我现在很冷。一开始就说啦，这里真的有点冷……所以我想要一个拥抱。」</p><p>「但我现在也非常开心，于是请允许我重新申明。」</p><p>「先前同阁下说过，我不纤细，也不软弱。」</p><p>「可能阁下以前不知我的经历，但我比你想象中的也要结实许多。」</p><p> </p><p>「我是您可以放心信赖的同伴，挚友和爱人。现在开始，我的一切都会对阁下开敞。无论是心，」用手指点向自己的心脏，又低下头看了看自己。</p><p>「还是身体。」</p><p> </p><p>「这之下。这之上。」</p><p>手指在半空中隔空先点向自己的小腹，随后是脖颈。</p><p>「所有。以及全部。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：我人呢 我飞了)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：当场拍出一张契约书…)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(KP </em>
  <em>：天使……纯洁和色情好完美地重合在一起)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>他停止了顾左右而言他的行为，放弃般叹了口气。</p><p>「控制什么。现在还要控制，怎还算人。就算上帝亲临此地，明令我不可这么做，我也无法停下。」</p><p>他伸出双臂来把你揽进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>「……我想抱抱你，让我这么做吧。」</p><p>肩窝处传来他闷闷的声音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sora·Skyward]</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>伸出双臂回抱住他，双手在他背后交叠，将他压向自己的胸膛，直到两处心跳声重叠。</p><p>「我一直在这里。不要担心。」</p><p>「阁下非常可爱。我喜欢你今夜为我安排的一切。」</p><p> </p><p>一边细碎地在那人耳边安慰，一边轻抚对方的脊背，以互相依偎的姿势揽住他整个身体的重量。</p><p>想起他放在心上的自己眼角伤痕，这刻则在他看不到的地方微笑起来，让已随时光淡去的伤痕被笑容消弭无痕。</p><p>「所以，您可以放心依靠我。」</p><p>「言语也好，行为也罢。只要来自你，无论什么我都愿意承受，并甘之若饴。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KP</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
</p><p>「我明白，我明白。」他压抑着笑意的声音传入你耳中。</p><p>胸腔中的跳动、脸上的热度、睫毛的微颤。</p><p>若言语可以作假，身体的信息则更难以欺骗他人。</p><p>何况他本就不擅长控制自己的微末反应，他棱角分明，极为赤诚，不知藏锋敛芒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>